King's Heart
by EverShadow
Summary: QuisXu. The turmoils and trials of relationship are nothing to be taken lightly, as Quistis and Xu have soon to find out.
1. Default Chapter

EverShadow: I've been writing a lot of fanfics lately that have some…er…odd couples. Anyway, this one piqued my attention.

Tiger of Blackness: Squall and a chocobo?

EverShadow: I'm not even going to dignify a response. No, I was thinking to myself, when I have I seen a Quixu? Doesn't it make sense?

Tiger of Blackness: Sarcastically Do tell…

EverShadow: And tell I shall! It seems to me that Quistis and Xu have a very close relationship. I mean, if you noticed, Quistis is the person Xu listens to a lot. When you bring Quistis back from the D-District Prison, she's the person to get Xu to listen. And then she teases Xu about being "Heart."

Tiger of Blackness: That's not good evidence. Just shut up and get this over with.

EverShadow: Alright! On with the show!

King's Heart

An old dust filled room stood, the rest of the house completely gone except for that one. It was as if time wanted to preserve that one and that one alone. A shadow, almost nothing but a memory passed through the room, drifting to each part of it. It gently caressed the bed where so many a night was spent alone and then after, in the silent comfort of a partner who was willing to share a memory, a tear, a life. A room where passion once took place that boiled down to nothing but pure unlimited, undiluted love. A small red heart hung from the bedpost that said in blue crayon "From X to Q" A small bear sat in the middle of the bed, it's age showing by the layer of dust on its fur and the wear and tear of its clothing. Flowers wilted on a desk, long lost to death. The memory caressed the paintings, faded but resilient. It came to rest on the chair, the place where the two had first shared their thoughts and their love to each other. Finally, it rested on two pictures. One of when they were little and smiling. One girl, a brunette with a grin wide enough to take up most of her face, had put bunny ears behind the other girl, a strawberry blond with a shy smile. So much pain would befall those young children. The memory looked over at the other picture, taken in secret. The two girls were wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads together and eyes closed. They were cherishing the moment, silently suffering but not quite in pain. They had each other and the memory, the spirit, thought back…

…

…

…

Quistis sighed and leaned back against her chair. Cid was such a nice man, letting her have her job back and all. Being a SeeD was a better paying job but she'd much rather not see so much death. Then again, training children to kill wasn't much better but at least she could try to teach them morals. It sickened her to think that another Seifer would spring out of her class. She placed her hand over her face in a movement signifying that she was tired. Being an Instructor wasn't easy. She didn't get the comforts that a SeeD had. Ever since Ultimecia had been killed, SeeDs had it easy. A few more had been dispatched recently to Timber to help liberate it further and the order had come from the big man himself; Squall. Quistis wondered if it wasn't an emotional decision but either way, Squall paid for the troops himself. In a matter of days, Timber was free as the trains it ran. She gave another sigh and turned her attention to the foreboding pile of tests that she needed to grade. She cringed at the thought of seeing yet another answer that said something along the lines of, "The sorceress is dead, why do we need to take this test?" or even worse, little hearts with her name in them. She nearly whimpered.

"Hard day?" Quistis jumped at the voice. Xu walked in with two mugs of hot tea. Quistis smiled at her old friend and sat up straight.

"You could say that. I had one kid throw up all over the computer. Poor kid. On top of that, it was because of a hang over and I had to give him detention as well for underage drinking." Xu scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ew…I'll bet that was nasty." She said. Quistis sipped her tea and kept staring at the papers. "So, whatcha thinking about?" Quistis leaned towards the papers.

"You will grade yourselves…" she said to the papers in a fake fortune tellers voice. "You will listen to me and grade yourselves…" Xu laughed.

"You can try as hard as you want but they're not going to grade themselves. Besides, you've got all weekend, why grade them now?" Quistis pushed her glasses down her nose and looked at Xu, smirking.

"That's precisely what makes me Quistis Trepe, excellent Instructor and object of affection to Trepies and you are simply Xu. I get things done early." She said snootily. Xu batted at her playfully and sat down on the desk.

"You're mean," she pouted. "I wish I had a fan club."

"No. No you don't." Quistis replied shaking her head and smiling. "They're not a fan club. They're a cult. They follow my footsteps, shower me with meaningless praises and swoon at everything I do. Trust me, it's not fun."

"Aw, why not?" Xu whined. "I mean, not even Squall has his own fan club!"

"That's because he's a recluse and Rinoa would be at anyone's throat if they tried to worship Squall. And plus, I drew the line when they attempted to sneak into my room and auction my underwear." Xu balked at the thought of it.

"What?!" Quistis laughed.

"Exactly. You do not want a fan club."

"No wonder I saw some of the guys waving a thong around…" Quistis shoved her lightly.

"I do not wear anything of the sort!" she said loudly. Xu giggled, looking at her warily. "I don't! It's not like I've got anyone to impress or anything."

"Ooooo, now I know there's someone on your mind. I didn't mention anything about impressing people. So, who is the person of your affections?" Quistis winced on the inside, a little hurt by the thought of loving someone ever again but she smiled on the outside and waved it away.

"There's no one on my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a mountain of papers to tackle and all of that needs to be done before I sleep." She said, shooing Xu out of the room.

"That's not fair, Quisty! You're hiding something and I know it!" Quistis closed the door and set it to lock. She walked back to her desk and collapsed on the chair. She had no one to love. Who would love someone as cold as she was? She sighed and looked once again at the stack of papers. _I should get straight to work, it ought to put my thoughts on hold for a while._ She was a typical workaholic only because she needed something to stave her memories and thoughts. She worked to forget and she wished she could forget it all forever…

Quistis finished the papers but felt drained of any energy. She stood up and stretched, preparing for a good night's sleep. When she exited the door, Xu was sitting there, legs folded and waiting.

"Xu!" she exclaimed with some surprise.

"Finally! I thought you would never come out!" she said, getting up and yawning. "It's been two hours, Quistis…"

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"No I didn't." There was a strained silence after that and Quistis couldn't bring herself to look Xu in the eye. Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, you want to sleep over my place?" she asked.

"No problem. We haven't had a sleep over in such a long time, Quisty." Xu brightened and followed Quistis as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

Tiger of Blackness: Um…

EverShadow: I'm sorry if this is such a short chapyter. I'll make em longer.

Tiger of Blackness: I'd love to berate you but I can't since this technically wasn't your idea. Don't worry, I'll find something to criticize you with.

EverShadow: dully Wonderful. EverShadow signing off.


	2. Secrets Written in Blood

EverShadow: I'M BAAAAAACCK!!

Tiger of Blackness: Kill me now, just kill me now.

EverShadow: That's mean!!

Tiger of Blackness: You're making me mad. You've killed people in almost all your fanfics. Why should this be any different?

EverShadow: Because I'm in a good mood?

Tiger of Blackness: FOOL! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WOK!

EverShadow: EEP!!! *Turns small and hides under a mushroom* On with the show!!!

Secrets Written in Blood

            Quistis felt infinitely more comfortable when Xu was around. She knew that Xu would be there if she ever got into trouble and needed to talk. Of course being the Quistis that she was, she never talked about her problems but knowing that someone was there to listen was almost as good. She flopped down on the bed and sighed.

            "You feeling all right Quisty?" Xu asked as she exited the bathroom with an unflattering foamy mouth as she continued brushing her teeth. Quistis couldn't help but let out a choked laugh.

            "Um…" Giggle. "Xu" Laugh. "You might want to look in the" Cough. "Mirror." Xu raised a questioning eyebrow and turned back to the bathroom before erupting into laughter that sent toothpaste flying every which way. She quickly rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth and washed her face.

            "That was mean." She said crossly flopping down on the bed beside her.

            "But funny." Quistis pointed out. Xu shoved her off the bed. "Hey! That was mean!" Xu stuck out her tongue.

            "Payback." She replied, smiling. She looked at her drawer and saw a picture. It was a picture of her and Quistis when they were little. She picked it up and studied it. "You were so cute back then. I wonder what happened…" Quistis glared at her angrily and snatched the picture out of her hands.

            "Same goes for you too." She sat down on the bed again and looked around. "Balamb hasn't quieted down. Even if Ultimecia is defeated, she's defeated in the future. Who knows when she'll rise in this time." _Kill…_Quistis jumped, her eyes wide.

            "Quisty?" Xu said, sitting up as well.

            "Who?" Quistis stood up and opened her window and looked out. "Did you hear something?" Xu scratched her head.

            "It was a disembodied voice that reached into the depths of your mind and sucked out all the sanity, leaving you questioning what is real and what is not. I might not be real for all you know." She whispered spookily.

            "That's not funny." Quistis snapped, clearly aggravated by how close her answer came. "I'm serious, I heard something."

            "And what was that something?" Xu asked, humored by all of this. Quistis crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a child.

            "It was a voice ok?" Xu stood up and walked over to her, putting her arms on her shoulders.

            "You…need…sleep…" she said, accenting every single word. "It…is…driving…you…insane…" Quistis sighed and decided that she was right, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, placing her palm on her forehead.

            "Yeah…sleep." She whispered hauntingly.

            "Either that or there's something on your mind and the only way to cure it is by telling me exactly what's troubling you." Quistis frowned at her friend's eager attempt to wrestle information out of her. "Maybe Shiva's playing with your mind?" It wasn't that either. Shiva definitely didn't play around like that. She was above silly tricks like that. On top of that, Shiva sounded more comforting. Never in the years that she had Shiva junctioned did she ever sound like that. Sure, the GF sounded cold at times but not down right sinister.

            "No…never mind. It'll go away, I'm sure of it. Maybe I'm just hearing things." But the voice had left chills up and down her spine. She shivered. Xu climbed into bed beside her, a little worried.

            "I'm sure it will. Goodnight, Quistis." She turned off the antique lamp on the desk beside the bed and grabbed most of the covers. Quistis yanked them back and they fought over control of the covers before the entire activity wore them out and they went to sleep without another incident. Xu lost anyway.

*

*

*

            Xu woke up in the middle of the night. She groaned and stood up, going towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She searched through the darkness, finding drawers that clearly weren't for holding glasses. She opened one drawer filled with different objects of miniscule use and was about to close it before something in the back glinted. Curiosity and drowsiness motivated her to check it out.

            It was a cutter.

            It was a cutter with dried blood on it.

            Xu froze, fully awakened by the object. She looked back at the lump on the bed and felt her heart sink painfully. What if…no…Quistis wouldn't do that would she? She gripped the cutter, feeling the sudden urge to destroy it. Still, what if Quistis really was that depressed. She rarely said anything about her feelings. It was clearly strict SeeD behavior that pushed Quistis to hide her feelings. She crept over to Quistis. Even her sleeping form was troubled and she wanted to banish the evil thought that lurked in her mind. But since it simply wouldn't go away, she gently removed some of the covers and peered through the darkness at her lithe arms. Xu's eyes watered. There were scars, clean scars that could only be made by something like a cutter. They were too small to be made by a gunblade and too thin to be made by her whip or any animal's claws.

            "Quisty…" she whispered, slumping to the ground. "It can't be…" Xu wished that she hadn't discovered the cutter. She opened the window and threw the cutter out as far as she could. Then, she turned back to Quistis and looked at her sadly. "Why won't you talk? I'm always here…"

Tiger of Blackness: QUISTIS IS CUTTING HERSELF?

EverShadow: What strikes me odd is that almost every story about Quistis has her depressed. Does she really seem that depressed?

Tiger of Blackness: I hate you.

EverShadow: You couldn't live without me.

Tiger of Blackness: I'd live just fine.

EverShadow: Anyway, let me clarify something so that all you hentai and ecchi people don't have a fit. Sleeping together doesn't mean that you're in a relationship. It just means that you're close. Xu and Quistis are close. Friends share beds during sleepovers. Ok, that's my clarification.

Tiger of Blackness: One of these days I'll hijack your brain and make you dance like a mushroom.

EverShadow: Um…mushrooms don't dance.

Tiger of Blackness: SILENCE!!!

EverShadow: EverShadow signing off…*Inches away from Tiger*


	3. Forcible Answer

EverShadow: *YAAAWWWNNN* I'm so tired. I want to sleep forever.

Tiger of Blackness: Um…that's called death. Which can be arranged you know…*Takes out katana* You and your shadowyness…ness…will fall before my great slashy bashy sword!!!

EverShadow: Someone's been dumbed down.

Tiger of Blackness: It's been nice knowing you all knowingness mother iceberg. I woncha forget!

EverShadow: Someat's wrong with Tiger…while I lead her to the doctor (mental asylum) on with the show! Enjoy…now this way Tiger…I have chocolate…

Forcible Answer

            Quistis awoke and sneezed. She turned over and noticed that Xu was gone. She sat up and stretched. Xu exited the bathroom.

            "Hey." Quistis yawned sleepily.

            "Quistis." Xu said, her lower lip trembling. The blonde Instructor snapped fully awake at the sound of her concerned voice. "I…I got up last night and…"

            "What? Did something happen? Did someone sneak in?" she asked.

            "I was looking for a glass and I opened one of your drawers. I…" Xu felt suddenly foolish. She couldn't accuse her best friend of something like this. Quistis was stronger than that. How could she ever doubt. "Sorry, nevermind. I just had a bad dream…when I was awake. Sort of a premonition you could say." It was a complete lie but Xu was making it up as she went.

            "What was the dream?"

            "I saw you. You had become Ultimecia…" Xu continued. "But it was just a dream. I'm sorry if I worried you." She forced a smile onto her face. But Quistis was every bit as observant as ever. She didn't believe such a lie.

            "Seriously Xu, what's wrong?" It was then that she came up with a better lie…though it was partially true as well.

            "This sleepover has gotten me thinking. We've grown apart recently. You've been off saving the world and exploring every single corner of the world, and I've been stuck at Balamb playing 'leader' until you guys get back. I'm afraid that our friendship is going to disappear, Quisty."

            "Xu…" Quistis leaned over and gave her a hug. Xu returned it, squeezing so hard she thought she might die. "Well, we've got all day, what do you want to do?" Xu smirked evilly, she had something in mind alright.

.

.

.

            Unfortunately, the two were intercepted by a bouncy Selphie and an almost as excited Rinoa.

            "Oh Quiiiisssttyy…" Selphie sang. Quistis's blood ran cold and she fought the urge to run for her life. "We've got a surprise for yoooooouuu…"

            "Er…um…" she stammered, looking for a way to escape. Xu looked on in amusement as she tried to get out of the situation. 

            "This isn't the best time, Selph." Quistis laughed nervously.

            "Don't be silly!" Rinoa said, a bright and almost sickening smile plastered across her perfect features. Quistis flashed another wary grin. "Trust me, you'll like him…I mean it!" Selphie kicked her in the shin while Quistis groaned aloud.

            "You just gave it away!" Selphie hissed. Rinoa hopped on one leg, clutching her sore spot and muttering curses under her breath. "Um…pay her no mind…" she tried feebly, hoping Quistis had not heard.

            "Selphie," she said exasperatedly. "I told you, no more blind dates. Especially after that midget…" She shuddered as a man half her size attempted to walk arm in arm. The date did not go well, seeing as how he clamored all over her in an effort to see the movie clearly.

            "But Quisty!! We really are sure about this!! Pleaassee?" She gave the instructor a sweet look that melted into a puppy dog face. Quistis, being the softy that she was, gave in. She hung her head and threw Xu a look of apology. Xu couldn't help but giggle.

            "Fine…just this last one…you swear!" She pleaded.

            "Fine! If you don't like this guy, we'll give up entirely and let you live your life out til you become a cranky old lady that our children'll have to visit." Selphie said, sticking out her tongue. Of course that was what she had said the last time…and the time before that…and the time before that…

            Quistis Trepe hated blind dates. Selphie and Rinoa had dragged her shopping for most of the day to pick out the perfect dress and she still settled with something in her own closet. Something simple. Blind dates were such a bother and they always turned out to be a disaster. She dressed up but not too much. From her past experienced, dressing up too much was a bad thing, as her date would often not stop ogling at her. She wore a simple black dress with lace flower patterns at the bottom and elegant white gloves. She left her hair as it was and also wore a small necklace with a diamond at the end. As soon as she exited the door, Xu stopped her.

            "Very very nice." Xu complimented, looking her over. She of course, had nowhere to go and wore nothing but jeans and a t-shirt. "You're definitely out to kill tonight. Feeling lucky?" Quistis gave her a sarcastic smile and a semi-death glare.

            "Please, this is hardly getting dressed up. It's because you're so used to those farm clothes…" she teased.

            "Hey now, I'm not a well paid Instructor ex-SeeD like you are. I just do paperwork and all that. They don't even send me out for missions." She replied. "But in all honesty, you do look nice."

            "Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you." Quistis smirked and ran down the hallway laughing, leaving Xu pouting.

            "I'll get you back for that!" she shouted after her. Quistis waved her gloved hand and disappeared around the corner. Xu sighed and stood there, thinking. She wasn't lying when she said that Quistis looked nice. She looked too nice in fact. _Am I attracted to Quisty?_ She thought with a horrified look on her face. _No, of course not._ She dismissed the thought with a laugh as she went towards the cafeteria.

.

.

.

            Her date was late, Quistis thought sourly as she checked her watch several times. She waited in a nice little restaurant in Balamb, called the "Flying Fish." It was small but the food was excellent. Whomever invited her obviously had good taste.

            "Madame, are you ready to order?" A waiter asked. She shook her head.

            "Just give me a few minutes please." She requested politely. He bowed and went to attend another person. She sighed and looked at the menu.

            "Good evening sir, may we take your coat?"

            "Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm here on a reservation. Timilett set me up." The attendant scanned the paper.

            "Yes, Mr. Henrik, sir?" Quistis whirled around, recognizing the voice and almost knocked over her glass of wine. _Hyne no…_Seifer walked past her and sat down across from her.

            "Hey there Quisty? You're the one on the blind date?" he asked. "Figures messenger girl would pull something like this."

            "Um…sorry, I must be at the wrong table." She apologized bitterly and stood up. Seifer stood up as well.

            "Woah woah, wait, Quisty."

            "Don't call me that. I'm leaving and giving Selphie a piece of my mind." She snapped. Seifer grabbed her hand.

            "I'm not the guy Selphie set you up with. I punched his lights out outside." He explained. "I'm not here for a date though if that's what you want I'll be glad to enjoy your company."

            "What?" She demanded, sitting back down.

            "I'm here to discuss Ultimecia." This caught Quistis's attention.

            "Aren't you supposed to be wandering the far plains searching for your true self?" she asked. Seifer laughed aloud, grabbing the unwanted attention of everyone around.

            "Butt out!" he snapped and everyone turned around. "Quisty, I'm not sane."

            "We knew that," she hissed.

            "No, I mean Ultimecia has planted a bit of her memory in me. When she controlled me, and she did," he added seeing Quistis roll her eyes. "She controlled me but I fought back. When she died, she left a bit of memory in me. It was horrible when she controlled me, I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. It was like we could share memories. But she planted those memories in me for one reason."

            "And that would be…?" She asked, suddenly feeling as though this was a more serious matter than she had originally thought.

            "She's coming back, Instructor." Seifer said, leaning in with a dark expression. "Whenever she talked to me in my mind, she said, 'you're a boy, a messenger boy.' I didn't understand what she meant until she died. Quisty, she put those memories in me for a reason." She suddenly understood what Seifer was getting at.

            "Wait, so Ultimecia's alive?" she demanded. He nodded.

            "She's alive but she doesn't know that she's Ultimecia yet. She and I are going to cross paths eventually and she'll take the memories back. Once she takes the memories back, that's when the future that you saw begins. I'm the messenger boy, I give her the memories, and she rises into power." Qusitis gasped. "She'll find me eventually, she'll take her memories back and kill me. Then she'll begin her reign and kill all the SeeD until puberty-boy from the past comes and kills her."

            "Do you know how much time we have?" She asked. Seifer shook his head.

            "Well, she'll have to find me while I'm alive, right? But who knows how many years it'll take for me to die? Besides, Ultimecia might rule this world for hundreds of years before she is defeated." Seifer replied. She sat back, shocked beyond words.

            "She's coming back…what do we do?" she asked, too shocked to realize she was asking him for suggestions. Seifer sighed and leaned gently backwards, taking the bottle of wine and pouring a glass for himself.

            "Nothing." He replied and took a gulp. "She's too powerful."

            "What if we kill you?" Quistis asked but she didn't really mean it. Seifer smirked.

            "Trust me, I've tried. This life isn't worth living much. I've thrown myself off cliffs, put a gun to my head and fired. This isn't just Ultimecia's memories, this is her power too." Quistis jumped.

            "YOU HAVE HER POWER?!" She yelled. Seifer motioned for her to sit down.

            "Not really. I've got no control over her power. But her power is protecting me until she finds me. Basically, only Ultimecia can kill me." He took another gulp of the wine and looked at her through the glass.

            "So what do you plan to do?" she whispered. Seifer shrugged.

            "I was hoping that you people at the Balamb Garden could watch me for a while. You've defeated the Sorceress once, maybe you can do it again. All I'm asking is that you keep an eye on me. As much as I don't like it, it's the only thing I can do to prevent Ultimecia from getting her power and memories."

            "But she's going to get it eventually…"

            "Oh yeah, that's inevitable. But I don't want to be the one responsible for it. I don't want any more blame put on my shoulders." He replied. "So, you going to help me or not?" Quistis stared at her fork.

            "I don't know…you'll have to come with me back to Balamb. Squall can decided…you can talk to Headmaster Cid and maybe Edea can help you…I don't know…I'm just an Instructor. How would I know such things?" She said.

            "Fine, if I have to talk to Pubes, then so be it. Now…waiter!" he yelled, ready to order his food.

.

.

.

            Selphie and Rinoa ate quietly in the cafeteria. They were all worried about how the date was coming for Quistis.

            "You realize that if this guy doesn't pique Quistis's attention, we might as well give up forever." Rinoa sighed.

            "Don't worry! He's perfect! Not as perfect as Irvine of course but he's handsome, rich, charming and most of all, smart. Trust me, Quistis'll like this guy."

            "Someone mention my name?" Irvine said, walking up to them with a tray in hand. Selphie squealed and stood up, embracing him. "Woah now, someone's happy today." He laughed, setting down his food and returning the embrace.

            "Guess what?" Selphie said excitedly. "We set Quistis up on a blind date she's sure to love!" Irvine cocked an eyebrow.

            "Well, if he's anything like me, then I'm sure she'll like him." He replied.

            "That's what we're afraid of." Rinoa replied, dully. Irvine put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

            "Lil' lady, that stung."

            "Ah, you're just a load of hot air." Zell laughed, slapping him on the back. "So, where's Miss Trepe?"

            "Off at the 'Flying Fish' with her date that she's sure to love." Selphie said, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

            "Did you say, 'Flying Fish?'" Zell asked.

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Well, just a second ago, I heard that some officials found some guy lying in the alley way, out cold. Apparently someone knocked him out but they didn't mug him or anything. Just knocked him out." He replied.

            "Who was it?" Rinoa asked, concerned that it was a serious matter.

            "Some guy named, Francis or Fred or something?"

            "Fredrik?!" Selphie screamed.

            "Yeah, that's the guy! You heard about it too?" Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other with wide eyes.

            "QUISTY!"

.

.

.

            Xu walked up and down the hallways, clearly bored because Quisty was out on a date. She yawned a little and relaxed on the steps before Selphie, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine ran by her looking a little high-strung. She stood up and followed them.

            "Hey, what's the rush?" she asked.

            "QUISTY MAY BE IN TROUBLE!" Selphie shouted. This got Xu's attention like a dancing hot pink elephant.

            "What?!" she demanded. "What happened?"

            "We'll explain on the way." Irvine replied as they ran towards Balamb.

.

.

.

            Quistis sighed as they walked outside. There was so much information that she had just received. Ultimecia was still alive, Seifer was the carrier of her memories and power, they had to keep Seifer safe and on top of all that, it was clearly useless since the future was inevitable. Would she die trying to stop Ultimecia? Probably. So many other SeeDs had died in the future they saw before. She followed Seifer towards the pier.

            "You know, this sucks." He said. "This just plain sucks. Of all the people Ultimecia could've chosen, she chose me. I want no part in this."

            "Well, if your choices are any indication, you deserved all of this. You're the one who succumbed easily." Seifer sighed, letting a fine gust of mist seep out of his mouth.

            "I probably did deserve this but it doesn't make things better. Anyway, I'd better leave before they find the guy I pun…" Out of nowhere Xu soared through the air and kicked Seifer in the face. Seifer flew back and into the ocean.

            "Quisty! Are you all right?" she asked. Quistis looked at the sputtering Seifer and then back at Xu.

            "What did you do that for?" She demanded. Xu merely looked confused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EverShadow: You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing that scene where Seifer comes in. I'm a big Quifer fan and that was such joy. I had more fun writing about Xu kicking him in the water because I'm a big Quixu fan too.

Tiger of Blackness: Maybe I should follow Xu's example and dump you into the river…infested with bubble monsters that tickle you to death.

EverShadow: I'd rather you not…anyway, next chapyter…um…what was it about…?

Tiger of Blackness: Baka…

EverShadow: What?? So I'm forgetful, well, hopefully I'll remember when I write it so this is EverShadow signing off.


	4. Explain? Explaination!

EverShadow: Hey there people. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapyter. It's got a lot of surprises…and just seeing Seifer's reaction after Xu kicked him into the water ought to be awesome.

Tiger of Blackness: Maybe a fish came and ate him?

EverShadow: Tiger!!!

Tiger of Blackness: That's just a suggestion.

EverShadow: --; On with the show…

Explain? Explanation?

Seifer shivered while sipping some hot tea. He was completely naked except for his boxers and he sat in an equally cold holding cell. If he didn't catch a cold, he didn't think he'd ever catch another cold again.

Outside, everyone was sitting down, shocked by the news that Quistis had brought them. Squall had his arms folded and his eyes closed, trying to come up with the best way to temper the situation.

"Squall-man…" Zell whispered.

"If what Seifer says is true, then we've got to find Ultimecia and dispose of her before she finds him." He replied.

"There are a lot of people to sift through." Irvine said. "I'm not sure we'll find her even if we take the rest of our lives. Trust me, let her come to us. I mean, how hard can it be. She's powerless without Seifer and all we have to do is guard him."

"Irvine, she's not powerless. Seifer's guarding the bulk of her power and memories but she's got some powers. Besides, we don't even know who she is. Any ordinary looking person could just touch Seifer and turn out to be Ultimecia." Squall sighed.

"How is she going to find him?" Zell demanded.

"According to Seifer, she'll eventually meet up with him whether by accident or by sensing him." Quistis explained. "Either way, she's destined to run into him."

"I say just lock him up." Selphie snapped. "He's a good for nothing bastard that killed my friends and spoiled Quistis's date." Everyone glared at her. "What? It's true. Now Quistis is going to live out her days alone." Quistis sighed and rubbed her temples. The last thing she needed was a reminder of how cold and alone the nights were.

"This is not the time, Selphie…" she sighed.

"I say we blow his brains out." Squall said bluntly. With a movement so quick that no one registered it in time, he strode across the room, snatched Irvine's gun and opened the cell door.

"Hey there Pube…" Seifer was cut short as a shot ran out in the night. Rinoa screamed and covered her face. A moment passed before a weak response came from inside the cell. "What the heck was that for?"

"He's still alive." Squall reported, returning the gun to Irvine. "I think we can believe what he says."

"I told you I couldn't die!" Seifer snapped, getting up. "I just regenerate! Damn it why can't you believe me for once?!"

"It's not worth it." he hissed and closed the door in Seifer's face.

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped, ashamed at how her boyfriend was acting. "I can't believe how rude you're acting. Seifer willingly came back, knowing that he would be sacrificing his freedom to bring us all safety." Quistis leaned back against the chair, listening to the five of them argue away.

"BE QUIET EVERYONE!" She yelled once she lost her temper. Everyone backed down, feeling like children being scolded.

"What's all the commotion?" Edea and Cid walked in. "We heard about Seifer and we came right away."

"We're glad you're here, Matron. Maybe you can help us decide what to do." Quistis replied, getting up and bowing politely. Everyone followed her example.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"Since killing Seifer's out of the question," Squall replied, "We think that locking him away is the best choice. He'll be shut out from the rest of the world completely. Since we know that Ultimecia will be looking for him, she's sure to attempt to enter the cell. We'll have SeeDs guarding the place 24/7 so…"

"And tell me boy, do you have no regard as to what he's doing for all of you? Don't you think about him?" Edea said darkly. Rinoa was tempted to flash Squall an "I told you" look but refrained due to the seriousness of the matter. Squall was left speechless. He tried to convince her.

"Matron, we can't have him running around free when we know that Ultimecia looks like a normal human, behaves like a normal human and the slightest contact with Seifer will awaken memories and powers. Having him free is putting the world at danger." He replied.

"If you pardon my bluntness," Edea snapped. "Ultimecia is going to find Seifer whether or not you lock him away. That's exactly how fate goes. There's no preventing it but you can do something to lessen the danger. Instead of focusing all your attention on guarding him when Ultimecia is going to reach him anyway, focus your attention on being ready when the time comes."

"Hey, since I'm the object of affection here, can I say something?" Seifer yelled from inside the cell. Squall walked over to the door and opened it again. Everyone's eyes were treated to the sight of Seifer in nothing but his boxers. "Beautiful, aren't I?" He flexed his muscles, winking at the girls.

"What do you want Seifer?" Squall hissed.

"I've got no problem with you locking me up. No one in the world likes me anyway, 'cept Fujin and Raijin. But I agree with Matron. Ultimecia is going to rise again no matter what you do to keep me away from her. Heck, you can even put me in one of them frozen things like Adel but she'll get me. Maybe she'll even use Rinoa to do it just like before." Everyone visibly cringed when he brought it up. Squall grabbed him by the neck since he wasn't wearing much to grab onto.

"You point?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Hey…let go." Squall let go rather roughly. "That's better. Now, as I was saying, we can't stop the entire SeeD program just to protect me. It'll be useless. We need to train not only SeeD but the entire population to get ready for the day."

"I hate to admit it but Seifer's right." Quistis sighed. "We can't prevent Ultimecia's rising but we can be there when it happens to try and minimize the damage done." Squall raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, let him run loose. I'll inform all of the instructors of the situation and make sure that the training is twice as hard." Squall said.

"We cannot change our fate but we can temper it." Edea said and it was the final thing spoken before the meeting was over. Everyone hobbled off to bed.

"Everything's happening way too fast." Zell groaned before he and Ayane entered the elevator.

"Quisty, are you sure you're ok?" Selphie asked.

"Sure. Everything's fine." She replied automatically. She and Rinoa cast her worried looks before going downstairs with their sulking other halves. "As for you…" Quistis stood up, walking toward Seifer. "Back to the cell you go. You're still in custody." Seifer pouted.

"Aww…Quisty…I don't even have clothes…" he whined. She tossed him a blanket and a pillow. He walked dejectedly back into the cell and she closed it. Behind the door she heard a loud sneeze. _I'll send up some medicine later, _she thought.

"You've been awfully quiet." She observed. Xu stood up straight. She had been sitting in the corner for the entire time.

"I've got no part in it. You're the ones who defeated Ultimecia once so you get to decide. I didn't do anything." She replied.

"You did plenty." Quistis sighed. "I just don't get it. We've defeated Ultimecia once but why can't we do it again? Why does this 'fate' thing make it so that it's a one shot deal. Ultimecia's going to find Seifer, get her memories and powers back and then waltz around killing SeeDs and innocent people for the fun of it while we stand around not able to do anything." She sat down. "It's just not fair. Hyne is such a cruel deity."

"Maybe we will be able to do something this time. We can save more citizens than before. We can prepare for it." Xu reassured, walking up behind her.

"Why can't we save them all?" Quistis whispered. Suddenly, two firm hands encircled her shoulders and began kneading them.

"That's you problem. You're never satisfied with what you do. Death is inevitable, especially with the oncoming problem. But if we can save just one more person that'll make all the difference." She said, leaning down so that her voice tickled Quistis's ear.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just trying too hard."

"That's what makes you Quistis, excellent instructor and object of affection to the Trepies and me just simply Xu." She teased. Quistis smiled faintly while Xu massaged her shoulders. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against her hand.

"Do you think we'll make it through? I mean, the two of us." Quistis asked, her voice distant as if she were talking in her sleep. Xu drew back, a little surprise. Then, a smile spread across her face.

"Of course we will. We always make it through the worst of situations…together." Quistis relaxed and slowly found her way into sleep. She sagged slightly in her sleep and Xu found herself wondering what she was going to do. She couldn't leave Quisty here, it wasn't the best place to sleep. She sighed and gathered up all her energy and strength. She bent down and gathered her up in her arms. Surprisingly, Quisty wasn't all that heavy. She seemed so small and peaceful this time. She remembered the last time she saw her sleep. It was a scared, frightful sleep. She didn't want to remember it so she took solace in the expression on Quistis's face this time and carried her off.

EverShadow: Sniff, such a beautiful moment.

Tiger of Blackness: Spare me before i gag.

EverShadow: Xu was being more than a little friendly...giggle...

Tiger of Blackness: You're incorrigable.

EverShadow: One of my finer qualities...wait...

Tiger of Blackness: Yup, it wasn't a compliment.

EverShadow: That's mean!! EverShadow signing off.


	5. Vacation Truth

EverShadow: Yet another adorable chapyter in my wonderful fanfic.

Tiger of Blackness: Flatter yourself much?

EverShadow: ……yes.

Tiger of Blackness: Sigh…this is why I'm here. I'm here to remind you that you're just a pathetic shadow that needs some more practice before becoming, and I doubt you will, a good author.

EverShadow: Yes ma'am.

Tiger of Blackness: NOW I WANT 50 PUSH UPS! ONE TWO THREE!

EverShadow: One…On…two…with…three…the…four…show!

Vacation Truth

            Quistis woke up when she felt her bed move. The wind was blowing especially harsh and she wondered if she had left a window open. Suddenly, without even opening her eyes, she realized she was not in her room. The sun was way too bright for her to be in her room. She could even hear the seagulls cawing. That was definitely not her room. She opened her eyes and looked up into the blinding sun.

            "What?" she said aloud, sitting up. She was in a moving car.

            "So, you're awake." Xu said in the front.

            "Xu? What the heck are you doing?" she demanded. "What time is it?" She checked her watch. "Hyne! Classes have started and you're out for a joy ride? Xu I need to get back now!" She laughed.

            "Don't worry, Quisty. Squall and Cid gave us the ok. Considering all that's happened, they said that it was best if you got some rest and relaxation." She replied.

            "No, you don't under…Squall and Cid said what?"

            "They said it was best if you took a vacation and I'm accompanying you." She replied coolly. Quisty rubbed her head and pinched her arm. It stung harshly and she knew it wasn't a dream. "I wanted to surprise you. All our stuff is packed and we're on our way."

            "Good Hyne, Xu, did you get any sleep?" she balked. Xu shook her head.

            "Nope. All the confirmation and packing took me until morning. You sleep like the dead, do you know that? I've been driving for an hour already." She chuckled. Quisty wasn't so sure she was all that fond of having a driver that was sleep deprived. She climbed into the front seat next to her.

            "Where the heck are you taking me?" she asked. Xu gave a small smile.

            "I can't believe you forgot…" she whispered. "You've been so busy lately and this news with Ultimecia. I can understand but…" Quistis looked at her, puzzled. "Look under your seat, Quisty." The instructor gave another quizzical look before bending over and retrieving a white box. She carefully opened it and gasped.

            "Oh my…I can't believe I forgot…" she breathed. It was a chocolate cake with the words, "Happy Birthday Quisty!" written in vanilla icing.

            "Selphie and the others gave it to you. Some of their presents are in the trunk so you can open them later. My kidnapping you and taking you on a vacation is my present." Quistis let the box rest on her lap.

            "Of all the things to forget…" she whispered. Her eyes watered that her friends would remember when she didn't. Maybe she wasn't unloved.

            "Quistis?" Xu asked, clearly concerned by the tears in her eyes.

            "Thank you." She said meekly. She looked ahead and instantly her sadness was replaced by fear.

            "TREE!!" She screamed. Xu's head shot up. During the time that she had taken to make sure Quistis was all right, her car had gone off the road. Xu's life flashed before her eyes and it was quite short. Quistis seized the wheel and veered away from the tree…and towards a mountain. The front of the car hit the stonewall but luckily, most of their momentum had been lost due to the sudden change of road and swerve. Quistis groaned as she staggered out of the car. Xu was less worried about herself and more about the car.

            "Oh man…Squall's going to kill me!" she fretted, her head in her hands. "He told me that he had just gotten this car and he was doing a big favor by lending it to me…Hyne…" Quistis walked up beside her.

            "Don't worry. What's the worst he can do? Take away a paycheck?" Xu sighed.

            "One paycheck is my food for the month! I told you I wasn't paid well…"

            "I'll pay for half the damage. After all, it was my sappiness that got you distracted." Qusitis offered. Xu shook her head furiously.

            "No way, Quisty, I'm paying for it." she argued. Quistis gave her, "the look." "The look" was a blend of Instructor sternness, cute Quisty pleading, and the promise of pain. Xu cringed a little at it, knowing full well how susceptible she was to "the look."

            "Xu…" Now it was "the voice." Xu had no desire to go any further into the abyss of guilt and fear of Quisty. She sighed and nodded. Quistis instantly brightened. "Now isn't that better. So, what do we do?" she asked. Xu looked off towards the distance and let out another sigh. There wasn't a town for miles. It'd take at least half a day to reach the town or they could go straight for her vacation house. It'd take just about the same amount of time. She silently cursed herself for buying a house so far away. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now that she was stranded on the way there, it seemed like the worst idea she had ever had.

            "Half a day to go back to town or to the house. Your choice." Xu replied. Quistis looked at the sky, it was still early and they had plenty of light before it grew dark. Besides, she had brought a few tents just out of habit. If they got lost, then they'd just camp.

            "This road'll lead us to the house?" she asked.

            "Yep." Xu answered.

            "Then let's go for it. I don't plan on wasting my vacation."

            "What about the car?" Xu cast a sorrowful glance at the demolished vehicle.

            "We'll leave it and call a tow truck when we're at the house. So, let's get going before we run out of day light." She said cheerfully. Xu blinked a couple of times, unable to understand exactly how she could be so optimistic at a time like this. She began walking ahead, apparently intent of leaving her behind.

            "H-hey! Wait!" Xu shouted and chased after her.

.

            It wasn't all that bad of a walk. They were right on the coastline so they were treated to beautiful waves and white foam as well as sun and white cool sand. Quistis yawned and stretched. Xu took off her shoes and walked along the beach barefooted. Quisty followed her example.

            "See, it isn't so bad. It's actually quite fun. I finally get to talk with my best friend." Quistis said, glancing at her. Xu nodded quietly. Quistis stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. "What's wrong?" _I should be asking you that,_ Xu thought, looking up at her. There were so many things wrong, her life, the car, the thought that Quistis could be hurting herself. She heaved a sigh.

            "It's nothing." She lied.

            "Don't give me that." Quistis said in a motherly tone, shaking a finger at her. "I've said that way too many times and I know when something's up. So, tell or I'll throw you into the ocean." She grasped Xu's hands and dragged her towards the blue waters. Xu pulled away.

            "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

            "Well, I'm officially on a vacation that I've waited just about my whole life to take and I'm doing it with my best friend. What else could possibly put me in a better mood?" Quistis asked.

            "Maybe if we actually went to some seaside resort and you fell hopelessly in love?" Xu suggested. Quistis stopped running and her shoulders sagged a little.

            "Xu…I…I don't think I can fall in love." She sighed.

            "What do you mean? You're the most perfect person I've seen. Don't tell me you don't have guys knocking down your door just for a glimpse."

            "That's not what I meant. I just mean, emotionally, I don't feel attached to anyone. I've attended tons of SeeD balls and formal dances and parties and met many guys who were perfect but I just couldn't see myself going with those guys. Maybe I'm born to be a bachelorette." She looked at the ocean as they kept walking.

            "Quisty…don't worry…there's someone out there for you." Xu said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and threw an arm around her.

            "But in the mean time, I have you." She teased and Xu blushed. Luckily, Quistis wasn't looking. Xu walked along side, Quisty, trying to not to make the situation more awkward that it already was. Quistis's arm felt especially heavy but that was probably just her imagination. Maybe it was the burden of something deeper…something she couldn't express.

.

.

.

.

            "HA!! I caught one!" Quistis shouted from the sea. Xu watched in amusement nearby as she struggled with a red fish trying desperately to escape its predator. Xu was an expert at martial arts and her favorite weapon was a pole with blades on either side. Her martial arts enabled her to catch fish at will. By the time Quistis had one, she had caught three.

            "Quisty? You need help there?" She asked as Quistis let out an exasperated moan at having let the fish slip out of her hands.

            "I'm fine thank you. But they should've taught a class on how to catch fish with your bare hands." She pouted, darting her hand into the water again, only to miss. Xu walked up and grabbed the retreating fish quickly and held it up, shaking it in front of Quistis's face. "You're so cruel."

            "I know."

            "You can't eat that much." Quistis argued, noting that Xu had a sizeable amount of fish.

            "Maybe I can, maybe I can't." She smiled; this was getting more amusing by the second. She knew how hungry Quistis was and she was going to make her beg for food. It was a pleasing image, the most perfect person in the world begging her for forgiveness.

            "Pig." Quistis snapped and tried again. Xu shrugged and walked over to the fire, taking out her weapon and gutting the fish. It wasn't pleasant because the blade was so large but she got the job done. After that, she began cooking the fish and watching as Quistis tried very hard not to lose to the game Xu was playing.

.

.

.

            Zell leaned back on his chair and yawned. He was utterly and completely bored. He had offered to take Xu and Quistis to the site but Xu insisted that the house's location remain secret to anyone she didn't invite. Zell had taken offense to that and swore that he would never offer another ride.

            "I thought I might find you here." Ayane said, walking towards Zell. For the past hour, he had been sitting the cockpit of the Ragnarok wondering why the hell Xu didn't want a ride in that wonderful machine. He was a mechanic at heart and he loved the Ragnarok dearly. Unfortunately, Selphie loved it just as much as he did and she was busy pouting in the hanger.

            "Quistis is gone so I've got no one to bother." He sighed. Ayane laughed.

            "So you bother her? Well, that's nice to know, seeing as how she's always busy and has absolutely no time for slackers and botherers like you." She giggled. Zell put his feet up on the controls.

            "So, what are you up to?" he asked.

            "I was bored too. All my friends have gone to visit their parents so I'm stuck here with a geek." Zell slammed his feet down.

            "Hey! I'm not a geek!" He whined.

            "Freak then." She teased, knowing just how to get on his nerves. He crossed his arms and frowned.

            "Fine, and here I was going to take you for a ride to the Shumi Village." Ayane jumped up in excitement.

            "Really?!" She shouted.

            "Not anymore." Zell smirked and put his hands behind his head. Ayane slapped him on the arm. She had always wanted to visit the Shumi Village but unfortunately, she never got the chance. Since Zell was one of the pilots for the Ragnarok, he took her everywhere except the Shumi Village.

            "You're so mean! I guess I'll just have to kick you out of our dorm then. And you know I won't hesitate."

            "Aww…fine!! But you owe me hotdogs for a week."

            "Done!" Ayane was one of the few people that didn't like hotdogs and Zell gladly accepted any hotdog she didn't want. It was one of the few things in life that worked out nicely. He turned the key and the Ragnarok roared to life.

.

.

.

            Selphie and Irvine fell over during the sudden start. Up until then they were quietly engaged in… "activities" but the sudden movement caused them to break apart. Selphie stood up, brushing the dirt off her shirt.

            "What the heck? What's Zell doing up there?" She demanded. Irvine shrugged.

            "Wanna go see?" he asked.

            "That's so unfair! I want to drive!" She snapped and took off towards the elevator. Irvine chuckled, that was his Selphie ever so quickly distracted.

            Zell was driving quite nicely until a small fist slammed into the back of his head, causing him to real forward and the Ragnarok divebombed towards the ground. He looked up instantly and pulled back.

            "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, turning back at Selphie who was glaring at him with fierce intensity.

            "You took off without informing me!" Zell rubbed the back of his head.

            "Damn…you could've gotten us killed. I thought you were too busy with Irvy-Poo to care." He replied. Selphie giggled at his rendition of the nickname she was so fond of. Irvine smiled.

            "Does Zelly-Welly love me too?" he cooed. Ayane broke out in a fit of laughter and had to hold onto the edge of her seat to steady herself. Selphie joined in the merriment as the macho men stared in confusion.

            "You getting this?" Zell asked. Irvine only shook his head, not wanting to get too deep into the girls' situation.

.

.

.

            Squall wondered exactly what happened. One minute he was outside for a nice brisk walk and the next minute, the Ragnarok was speeding by, nearly flattening him. He had jumped out of the way and ruined his pants in the process by jumping straight into mud. He walked towards the Balamb elevator, ignoring the looks of students as he walked by, mud stained and all. He gently nudged Nida to one side and opened the communication line.

            "Zell, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

            "Oh, hey bossman." Zell replied sheepishly. "Well, uh…Ayane wanted to go to the Shumi Village and seeing as how we're really not doing anything, I decided to take her." Squall sighed.

            "Zell, you're supposed to get clearance first! Do you understand you're in a position to be demoted a rank?" Squall snapped. There was an audible whimper from the other side. "Who else is with you?"

            "Irvine and Selphie." He answered meekly. Squall slapped his forehead.

            "Well, what's done is done. Just get back as soon as possible. If you don't return in a day, I'm lowering your rank one."

            "No probs!" The communication was cut off. Nida looked at him with a smile.

            "You're going soft." He chuckled. Squall shot him a glare and went towards the dorms to take a shower.

            Squall entered his room and Rinoa looked up from the bed, wrinkling her nose when she saw how dirty he was.

            "What happened to you?" She asked, putting down her magazine. Squall sighed and shook his head.

            "Zell broke protocol." He replied.

            "What else is new?" She giggled. "Where did they go this time?"

            "Shumi Village. Ayane wanted to go so Zell did what she wanted." He took off his jacket and his shirt, depositing them in a bin for cleaning.

            "I wish I was pampered like that." Rinoa sighed, putting on a sad face. Squall smirked and shrugged. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

            "You're spoiled enough." He shouted from the other side. Rinoa looked in shock and anger at him but that soon broke into a smile. She'd get him back later, she always did. The sound of the shower resonated throughout the room.

.

.

.

            Quistis finally caught a fish by casting stop on it. She sauntered over to Xu and sat down. Xu was quite full and she didn't really get to finish the fish. In fact, she was full after two. Quistis on the other hand was ravenous due to the amount of effort it took for her to catch just one.

            "See?" She smirked. "I caught one. I didn't need your help after all." She gutted the fish and ate quietly. Xu stood up and walked over to the edge of the water, dipping her hand in as the waves lapped at the beach.

            "You'd better hurry. We're running out of time as it is. If it gets dark, we're in big trouble. Lots of monsters come out during the night to hunt."

            "You scared?" Quistis asked slyly.

            "Not really. I just don't want to be going back and telling Squall all about how a Malboro ate his Instructor." She replied with a casual smile. Quistis made a very distasteful face.

            "Eww…they don't have an attack called Bad Breath for nothing…" she cringed at the thought of even coming within feet of a Malboro's mouth. She quickly gobbled down the rest of her fish and put out the fire. She ran to catch up with Xu.

            "How long do you think it'll take?" She asked. Xu shrugged.

            "I dunno, maybe four hours? Five?" She replied. Quistis checked her watch and sighed. If Xu's guess was even remotely correct, it'd be nine when they arrived. Such a long walk…

.

.

.

EverShadow: Wow, that's a long chapyter by my standards.

Tiger of Blackness: Amazing. Look at me, I don't care.

EverShadow: What?

Tiger of Blackness: There's fine line between care and not care.

EverShadow: Nani?

Tiger of Blackness: I don't give a damn.

EverShadow: Que?  
Tiger of Blackness: ……I hate you.

EverShadow: Hehe…anyway…next chapyter, things get interesting between Quistis and Xu…but not too much. Just enough to wet you people's appetite.

Tiger of Blackness: I'm hungry…so I'm going to go and hunt now, ok?

EverShadow: Sure thing.

Tiger of Blackness: Pounces on EverShadow

EverShadow: AAAAARGGH!! NOT ME!! EverShadow signing off!!


	6. Rain, Rain Go Away

EverShadow: People need to review this fanfic…only one review for the previous chapyter? Sigh…

Tiger of Blackness: Har har!

EverShadow: It's not going to stop me.

Tiger of Blackness: Rah rah…

EverShadow: What the heck's wrong with you?

Tiger of Blackness: Mumble Asked Mumble Down.

EverShadow: What?

Tiger of Blackness: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!

EverShadow: .. Um…ok…I'll go on with the show…

Rain, Rain Go Away

Quistis and Xu finally made it to the house but when they could just see it in the horizon, it began raining heavily.

"Hyne!" Quistis shrieked as it poured down on them like no tomorrow. Xu laughed and they ran towards the house. "Of all the times to be raining…and it was so beautiful this morning!"

"Calm before the storm." Xu giggled. Quistis shot her a mean glare.

"Since when did you like the rain?" She snapped.

"Since I saw you so angry at it!" She ran ahead, leaving Quistis fuming in playful anger. She caught up but didn't intend to outrun her best friend. She tackled her into the mud. Xu let out a cry out surprise and rolled Quistis over.

"I hate you!" She yelled, getting up and observing the damage she had done to their clothes. Quistis giggled like mad, her mud smeared face trembling with laughter. She sprinted towards the house, determined to lock her out. Xu quickly saw what she was doing and ran towards her. The two of them made it at the same time and flung the door open, landing on the steps in a heap of dirt, water and laughter. They lay there for some time before getting up and studying each other. Xu couldn't help but stare. Most of the mud had washed off as they ran through the rain but their clothers were a mess. Quistis's hair stuck to her face and Xu couldn't pry her eyes away. She looked…beautiful. Xu couldn't stop herself as she reached out with one hand to push the hair gently away. Quistis stared at her in a mixture of confusion and joy.

"Er…we should take a shower." Xu said, feeling very awkward. Quistis smiled at her, cocking her head to one side but decided to let the subject drop. Xu led her upstairs and into the bedroom. Next to it was the bathroom. She walked over the drawer and picked out some clothes.

"It might fit." She said, handing a white t-shirt with the words, "Good Girl" on the front in giant pink letters and also a pair of blue sweat pants.. She picked out a plain black shirt and denim shorts. By the time she turned around, the door closed and locked.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I was going to go first!" The only answer was a light-hearted giggle from the other side of the door. Xu frowned and put her hands on her hips.

Quistis leaned against the door, not really sure what to think. Xu had always been her best friend. But she could feel it within herself that there was something different.

_Surely not…_she thought to herself. _I'm just looking for comfort._ She sighed and walked into the shower, only to jump back out.

"XU!" She screamed. The water was boiling hot. Downstairs, Xu broke into a fit of giggles as she let the cold water run into the sink. She turned off the water and let Quistis go on with her shower. Xu smiled fondly, they hadn't played such fun pranks in a long time. When they were kids, they were always out to get one another or the teachers. But now, they were grown up, a little more mature, and a little more creative when it came to new pranks.

As soon as Quistis was done, she stepped out of the room and stormed over to Xu, who was reading a dated magazine.

"Ha ha," she droned. "Very funny, making me burn myself."

"Was that me?" Xu asked innocently. Quistis tapped her fingers on the table and glared at Xu until she burst out laughing.

"You should've heard yourself!" Xu laughed. "I've never heard you scream so loudly!" Quistis shrugged and then promptly assaulted her with a tickle attack. Knowing that Xu was immensely ticklish, Quistis used this to her advantage.

"Ack! No stop!" Xu pleaded, tears streaming down her eyes from laughing so hard. Quistis wouldn't relent and the chair fell over backwards, dragging both of them to the ground. Xu hit her head on the floor and came dangerously close to Quistis's face. She froze, turning pale and then bright red. They stopped for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, and then stood up.

"You ok?" Quistis asked.

"Um…yeah…" Xu stammered, looking away. _She's acting weird again…_Quistis thought with a smile. Something was definitely up with Xu and she was determined to find out what. Xu rushed off to take a shower. Quistis sat in the kitchen and wondered what her best friend could be hiding.

_Kill…_

Quistis jumped in shock. She immediately recognized that voice. It was the same voice that had assaulted her mind the day before. She looked around.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

_Kill…Quistis…Die…_

It knew her name. She felt goose bumps forming on her arms.

_Die…Quistis…Kill…_

Quistis took a deep breath. She would find out what this disembodied voice wanted from her. She accepted the fear and waited.

_If you live…you will cause everyone…pain…so…die._

"Die! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. She was going insane. It was probably her subconscious…the part she wanted to bury away forever. It was the part of her that nearly killed herself years ago. But what if it wasn't her? What if it…

_Quistis must die._

"No!" Quistis shrieked as the voice seemed to tear right into her heart and soul. She stood up and clutched her head, wanting the voice to go away. She stumbled around, unable to concentrate.

_DIE!_

She crashed into the dish rack and plates fell, cutting her arms and legs as they shattered. She welcomed the pain because it gave her something else to concentrate on. Xu ran downstairs, clad in a towel.

"Quistis!" She shouted, worried. As soon as she entered the kitchen, her heart sank. Quisits was staring at the ground with a blank expression. Blood seeped from cuts on her arms and legs. "QUISTIS!" Quistis turned and looked at Xu with eyes that showed no recognition. Suddenly, she ran and buried her face into Xu's shoulder, sobbing loudly. Xu held on as well, squeezing hard as if hoping to have the pain Quisits was suffering seep into her.

"I…I'm sorry Xu…"

"Shh…I'm here." Xu could feel her own tears trail down her cheek. "It's ok…"

Xu soothed Quistis to sleep eventually, the young woman looking scared and alone as a child. She stroked her hair, calming the sobs that wracked her body until she fell into a deep slumber.

"I'll always be here for you." She whispered. Now that most of the crisis was over, she wondered what had happened. She was still clad in just a towel and she didn't make any move to change since Quistis had fallen asleep in with her head in her lap. She sighed and leaned against the couch, not feeling cold. She looked down at Quistis and smiled a little. The poor girl was still suffering in her sleep. Xu began humming a little. It was the first song she knew. The orphanage that she attended had a very kind older girl who always stayed by her side. She was a timid little girl in the orphanage, always being picked on for being sickly and frail. But that older girl, Rebecca, stuck up for her. She would always hum a song until Xu fell asleep. Sadly, all that changed when Becca died and she wound up at the Garden.

Now she knew what Rebecca must've felt like all those nights when Xu cried in her sleep. She stroked Quistis's cheek.

_I love her._ The thought invaded her mind like an unexpected visitor. It wasn't unpleasant but it was sudden and shocked her so much that she almost stood up. Instead, she bit her bottom lip. She could neither confirm nor deny the thought. There was definitely something more than friendship that lingered in her heart but was it strong enough to be called love? Surely not…after all…they had just picked up the pieces of their previous relationship. There hadn't been enough time for her to fall in love.

_Time is of no consequence to the heart._ She remembered hearing that one time. Xu struggled with the emotions that tore through her. She tried to sort them out but only ended up mixing them together even more. Friendship, love, lust, all of them were frighteningly similar to her at that point. She had never fallen in love before, how could she tell? But her heart ached and yearned.

_What is love?_ She wondered. She shook her head furiously. _What do I do?_ Up until now, she had just pushed away that feeling but the silence left her to think. She leaned her head back against the couch again and closed her eyes. _Do I really love her, or is this just…_She couldn't think of what else it could be. She loved Quistis dearly but this was a new area of it, an area she thought she never could've crossed. _I can't bother her now with something as trivial as this. Not when she's already suffering from something I don't even know about._ She looked down at Quistis, smelling the shampoo that Quistis used. It was a rosemary shampoo that Xu had bought way back when she first arrived and had left it there. She could think of no other person who suited it as well as Quistis did.

Xu never really understood what the fuss was about at the Garden. Some of the students were extreme homophobes, always bashing on gays and lesbians. Xu couldn't think of why they would do such a thing, after all, they were only human and wanted to fall in love. But she didn't think she'd be in such a position. It could pose problems later on. There were so many reasons why she did not want to explore further into this thing called love, especially with Quistis but it all felt so right at the same time. Quistis murmured in her sleep and turn around so that her face was turn up at Xu. She sighed and the rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep.

Zell's snoring kept Ayane up for the better half of the night. Normally, she was used to such noise but today seemed different. There was so much to do at the Shumi Village and cranky old Squall only gave them a day. She had barely finished admiring the new statue of Laguna when Zell pulled her away. The Shumi people were friendly and the Moombas were nothing short of astonishing. She rolled over and placed her arm over Zell, deciding that she would have to convince him to take her another time.

Selphie wandered the hallways, knowing full well that it was past curfew. She couldn't get any sleep. She walked outside, admiring the stars before seeing Rinoa not too far away.

"Hey." She whispered, waving at her. Rinoa paid her no mind. Selphie tilted her head in confusion and walked closer. "Hey!" She hissed, placing a hand on Rinoa's shoulder. The effect was instantaneous. Rinoa grabbed her by both of her shoulders.

"WHY!" She all but yelled. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! I WILL RISE!" Selphie twisted out of her grasp and stumbled back. "KURSE ALL OF YOU…"Rinoa slumped onto her knees. Selphie was frightened, no sure whether or not to call someone for help. Rinoa's head turned up, the anger not there.

"Hey Selphie, what's up? What are you doing out here? What am I doing out here?" She asked, looking around in confusion. Selphie decided that it was safe to approach her friend again.

"What was that?" She demanded. Rinoa only looked more confused. "You just yelled at me in some freaky voice!"

"I did? I don't remember…" Rinoa bit her lip. "Maybe it's stress. Squall told me that happened once too…maybe I should go see Dr. Kadowaki." Selphie nodded furiously and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go right now." She said, dragging her along.

"It's normal for a sorceress to experience such out of body things." Dr. Kadowaki said all too calmly. Selphie wasn't too fond of the calmness. "She's bound to be affected by the powers. After all, Edea was too."

"So you're saying Ultimecia is trying to control me again?" Rinoa replied, her lip quivering.

"No, I'm just saying that sometimes your powers take control temporarily. It's natural so long as you're a sorceress. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? I might end up hurting someone!" Rinoa yelled.

"I don't think they would go so far as that. My theory is that since Ultimecia is around, your sorceress powers react. Simple as that. But you should be fine so long as you don't space out for long periods of time."

"Rinoa isn't too good at that." Selphie giggled. Rinoa shot her a dark glare. She couldn't help but feel that this wasn't normal…

Quistis stirred and found her "pillow" to be a bit uneven. She opened her eyes and sat up. She gasped a little after realizing that she had fallen asleep in Xu's lap. Poor Xu, she still wasn't wearing anything but a towel. _She cares so much…I wish I could repay her…_She yawned a little and then sat still, smiling. Xu looked a little troubled since she didn't get much sleep. Quistis stood up and stretched, deciding to make breakfast for them both. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and comb her hair and then went directly to the kitchen.

Xu awoke after she slipped along the back of the couch and hit her head on the lamp on the stand. She blinked woozily and sighed. The absence of the weight on her legs told her that Quistis had woken up and the smell of eggs and toast meant she was making breakfast. She walked upstairs and dressed, feeling a little silly wearing just a towel.

"Hey," she said, walking in. Quistis looked away from the pan and waved. "So…" Xu didn't know how to begin a conversation after last night.

"About that incident…" Quistis cut in. "Thank you for being so considerate…" She flashed a gentle smile that made Xu blush slightly.

"Ah…what are best friends for?" She laughed, trying to shrug it off. "Anyway, I really wasn't expecting yesterday to be how we spent your birthday. The presents are still in the trunk…and the cake too." Quistis smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get it today if you want." She suggested.

"No problem…but let's call up and get someone to ship us a car or something. Or maybe we should contact Zell and have him fly over here to help us out." Xu replied.

"I think we should call Zell. Anyway, breakfast is ready so…" She flipped the eggs onto the plate and placed it in front of Xu. She ate quietly, not knowing what to say after coming to terms with herself that she loved Quistis. And Quistis was too observant to let her go.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Xu shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied with a sigh.

"It's about me isn't it?" Quistis whispered. Xu almost jumped and her head jerked upwards. Quistis bit her lip. "I've seen how you look at me."

"Y-you have?" Xu stammered.

"I know what you're thinking. I feel the same way." She offered a small smile. Xu nearly choked from shock.

"Quistis…?" Quistis took a step forward.

"Xu, you have to believe me when I say that I'm not crazy. I know you think I am…and I sometimes believe it too but I need you to support me right now. You look at me as if I'm in need of help but I'm not. I just need the support of my best friend until I figure this out." Xu's heart plummeted. So Quistis wasn't implying what she had hoped she was implying but nonetheless she smiled back.

"I understand. I don't think you're crazy. I just think you're stressed out but I'm here for you, crazy or not." She replied, standing up and embracing her. Quistis smiled.

"Thanks, Heart."

"Heart…do you know how much I hate that name? I wish I was King but nooo, Dr. Kadowaki had to give it to you, perfect Quisty." Xu joked. Quistis pulled away.

"What? You're just jealous because I can beat you."

"Nu uh…" Xu replied, giggling. "Cuz I've got your card." Quistis's eyes widened a little.

"How did you get that?"

"Well, it's a funny thing…Squall felt like Rinoa was getting jealous because had your card and Selphie's card and he used them a lot. So he gave the Selphie card to Irvine and since the Trepies were all dying for the Quistis card, he gave it to me to spare him any trouble."

"I want that card!" Quistis said, sitting down and whipping out her deck. Xu smiled and sat down as well.

"Fine. Let's play and see who really is the best, Miss 'King.'"

Squall lumbered into the cafeteria, nearly tripping over the stairs as he walked towards the others. Selphie waved but Rinoa stopped her.

"Now remember, not a word to Squall about last night. He'll have a fit." She hissed and Selphie nodded, not really wanting to bring up the subject anyway. She acted as normal as possible and in Squall's half-asleep state, he couldn't really tell the difference.

"Things sure are different without Quisty around." She sighed. Everyone murmured in agreement. "But she's going to be back soon and then we can bug her again." Zell swallowed the remains of his hotdog.

"Xu's been hogging her." He whined.

"Well you can't blame her. The two of them have been friends since forever. It wouldn't be right that we just swooped in and took her away." Rinoa replied. Zell kept whining while Ayane played with his hair. Squall downed a glass of coffee and promptly regretted it. He spat it out all over the table.

"What the heck are those lunch ladies trying to do!" he yelled. "The coffee's scalding hot!" Everyone threw napkins onto the table in an effort to clean it up.

"You're fault for not being careful. Besides, you're awake now aren't you?" Rinoa countered. "Serves you right for snoring too loudly last night."

"It doesn't matter." He snapped irritably and settled down. Rinoa giggled and cast Selphie an amused glance. It was a shame that both of them knew the smile they had were facades.

"Ha! I win!" Quistis proclaimed proudly.

"I demand a rematch!" Xu protested.

"No way. I'm keeping my card." She giggled and plucked the Quistis card from Xu's hand. Xu reacted too late to stop her. "Now you understand why they call me 'King.'" Xu crossed her arms and pouted.

"Damn…and I was going to sell it to the Trepies for a whole load of gil. Besides, you must've cheated." She snapped.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Quisits suddenly leaned forwards and cut her off with a kiss. Their lips barely even touched before she stood up and ran out the door, leaving it swinging as Xu sat there, stunned.

EverShadow: FLUFF!

Tiger of Blackness: I've seen fluff and that ain't no fluff.

EverShadow: Double negatives and "ain't" isn't a word. And yeah, it was a bit um…dark.

Tiger of Blackness: That ISN'T no fluff.

EverShadow: Um…that's….

Tiger of Blackness: Ever, are you just thirsting to be hurt?

EverShadow: No…no…EverShadow signing off.


	7. Confused and Rushed

Tiger of Blackness: ……………

EverShadow: So, you feeling better?

Tiger of Blackness: GRRRRAAAAAAA!

EverShadow: That's a sign for me to get on with the show and start running…

Confused and Rushed

Quistis ran as if her life depended on it. She couldn't believe she had just done that. What would Xu think now? She shouldn't have done it. Now she might've just lost her best friend over some trivial feelings. She ran a short distance down the road before turning around and running back towards the house. But instead, she kept going until the cliff neared. She had made up her mind. She wasn't going to live any longer. Her feet kept going, even though part of her mind screamed at her to stop. No more pain, no more hurting, just darkness. Just as she was within feet of the cliff, something tackled her from behind and she fell just short of the fall. She turned around and saw Xu, holding her firmly around the waist.

"Xu?" She whispered. Xu didn't let go. Instead, she buried her head into Quistis's back, suppressing the urge to cry.

"Don't you EVER do that! We care too much for you. I swear, Quistis, please, don't ever do that. We love you, I love you." She yelled, looking up at her finally. Quistis pulled out of her grasp and drew her knees up to her face.

"Xu…I'm sorry." Xu brushed her hair out of the way before cupping both sides of her face, forcing her to look at her. But look was not all she did. She leaned in and gave Quistis the kiss filled with passion that their first one lacked. And Quistis returned for another. When they finally parted, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Promise me, you'll never leave." Xu pleaded.

"Well, with how this relationship has started, I think I'll be ok." She giggled between tears of happiness. Xu placed her hand on top of Quistis's. They stared at the ground for a long time, not saying anything. Quistis relished the comfort but at the same time, didn't know what she was feeling.

"I think…" They both began and stopped.

"You go." Xu said.

"What do we do?" She whispered. "Everything's so mixed up…I can't tell if what I'm feeling is love or not. I mean, with the voices and the loneliness…what if all I'm looking for is comfort and I'm willing to go to anyone. Xu, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok." Xu replied softly, looking her in the eyes. Her words were sincere. "If all you're looking for is comfort, I don't mind. I'm not too sure what I feel either. We can take it slow if you want." Quistis smiled and hugged her. The torrent of feelings within Xu only grew and she felt tears slipping past her eyelids. After a few seconds, they stood up and walked back towards the house. Xu tentatively slipped her hand into Quistis's. Quistis looked down, mildly surprised, and tightened their hold.

* * *

"See Spot. See Spot run." Selphie read with as much enthusiasm as she could possibly muster without having to set the book on fire. The children loved that book and she had been persuaded to read it numerous time…too many times. "See Spot run across the street." _See Car. See Car and Spot meet._ She thought bitterly. Rinoa appeared in the doorway and waved.

"Miss, 'Noa!" The children shouted. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief as the children scrambled over to her. Rinoa laughed as they held tightly onto her legs and arms.

"Sorry kids, I'm just here to steal Selphie away. I can't play with you now." She said. The kids pouted and Selphie silently thanked Hyne. She stood up and set the book down, following Rinoa out of the room.

"So, what's up? Is it…your powers?" She asked, sensing something amiss.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that the entire Garden has gotten all tense since Seifer returned. Squall's just waiting for an excuse to jump him and lock him up for good. Seifer's trying his best not to…"

"Screw him." Selphie snapped bluntly. "I've got no love for the man and neither should you."

"Love for who?" Seifer appeared behind them from seemingly out of nowhere. Selphie jumped and by instinct alone, smacked him so hard he went reeling.

"Hyne!" Rinoa gasped as Seifer stood, stunned by the sudden attack. In a minute though, he had recovered and was smarting from the blow.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, holding his bloody nose.

"You deserved it!" Selphie shouted back, a little surprised that something like this would happen. Seifer cursed and held his nose gently.

"We ought to go to Dr. Kadowaki for this." Rinoa suggested it.

"I'm going by myself! I don't want tiny terror here jumping me again!" Seifer hissed as he stormed off. Selphie slapped her forehead. She didn't mean to do that but just seeing their former enemy surprise them like that made her reflexes go berserk. Rinoa stared after him with concern.

Seifer walked down the hall, not really liking the stares he was getting from the students. He was so caught up in his pain that he walked right into Irvine.

"Woah there. What beast got you?" Irvine asked, seeing him hold his bloody nose. Seifer scowled.

"Beast? It was a tiny beast in yellow with short brown hair that happens to be dating you. That's the beast!" he snapped. Irvine chuckled a little as he kept going, almost breaking into a run. He'd have to have a talk with her later about controlling her temper, even if it was Seifer.

If Seifer was in a bad mood, Squall wasn't even within the vicinity of anger. He was beyond it. With what he considered a danger to society running around, he couldn't help but worry. He waited patiently by his phone just waiting for it to ring and give him a good reason to pound Seifer into the ground so hard that Ultimecia would have to dig him out. Seeing his old rival get off so easily wounded his pride. He wanted to see the son of a bitch get what he deserved and with Rinoa siding with Seifer, he couldn't help but feel just a tad bit jealous, no matter how loyal he knew she was.

"So, bossman…" Zell's spiky head popped in the doorway. "Um…sorry about breaking protocol and everything…you're not really going to demote me…are you?"

"No, Zell, but I will seriously consider it if you don't leave me alone." Unfortunately, all Zell heard was the "no." He waltzed in, looking around.

"Eh…Squall, can I ask you something."

"No."

"Cool, ok, see, I really like Ayane. I mean, I really, really like Ayane. But I'm not sure if I should propose just yet. I mean, we've only been going out for a year. Dude, I'm just wondering if you could share some man to man advice." He put his hands together. "Please?" Squall groaned and slammed his head against the desk.

"Zell, get out of here." He snapped.

"But…bossman…you gotta help me. I don't want to lose her because of this."

"You won't. Wait another few years. Now leave!" Zell smiled and gave him the thumbs up and left.

* * *

Qusitis and Xu sat in the living room, holding hands yet not sure what to do. Both were still very awkward in this type of situation, neither having been in such a relationship before. But both were determined that this was not going to change the friendship that they had worked so hard to establish.

"Hey…you still owe me the Quistis card." Quistis said, breaking the strained silence. Xu let out a little sigh of relief and giggled.

"Can't I keep it? It's one of my best cards, and my favorite too." She teased, making Quistis blush. Xu felt as if she should stop teasing before it got too uncomfortable. "So now what do we do?"

"First you fork over the card." She snapped. "I'm dead serious."

"Hey, I know, let's call Zell and go get the car…" Xu suggested, trying to take her mind off of the card. It worked since she leapt to her feet in excitement.

"Yeah, I forgot all about the presents and the cake!" Xu grimaced, thinking exactly how bad the cake must've gotten. Sitting in the sun baking probably made the cake all mushy. But Quistis ran over to the phone and called up the Balamb Garden.

"Hello, you have reached the Balamb Garden Military Academy. If you wish to reach the headmaster press 1; if you wish to reach the dorms, press 2; if you wish to reach the all knowing, all powerful, worshiped and loving Squall, savior of us all, press 3 because Squall is so cool and I wish he would dump Rinoa and date me because I absolutely love him…" Quistis broke out into laughter. She reminded herself to tell Squall of the changes this student had made to the voice machine. She pressed three and a very disgruntled and angry sounding Squall picked up the phone.

"What?" He snapped.

"Now that's not very nice…" she giggled. "Oh all knowing all powerful, worshiped and loving Squall."

"Quistis? What the heck are you talking about?" He asked. She burst into laughter again. "Are you ok?"

"Who does the voice for the school's phone directory?" she asked.

"Cezzy Finbrok, why?" He replied. Quistis nodded knowingly.

"Did you every notice that she was kind of attached to you?"

"No…" Quistis giggled. That was Squall alright, apart from Rinoa, he had hardly changed at all.

"Well, anyway, get Zell on the line will you? We need him to fly the Ragnarok over." She replied.

"Why?" Squall was getting suspicious. Out of the corner of her, eye, she saw Xu frantically waving her hands, trying to get Quistis not to tell her secret any sooner than she had to. Quistis gave her a smile. No point in holding back.

"She destroyed your car."

A young SeeD named Walter walked towards Squall's office. He had always been a little nervous of the intimidating Commander. But he had to give his report for the number of SeeDs they were currently training. _Don't panic…he's not that bad…_he thought.

"I TOLD HER NOT TO WRECK IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK! HECK I'LL KILL SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!" Squall's voice echoed through the entire Garden. Walter turned pale and whirled around. He could always give his report another day.

Quistis hung up after talking to Zell. She collapsed in a fit of giggles while Xu rested her head in her hands on the couch.

"Why…?" She asked. "Damn it…" Quistis walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat down beside her.

"It's alright. It had to be done. It was now or later, you know…" She replied. Xu tackled her onto the couch.

"No, it was not necessary. And for that I'm going to have to punish you." She hissed dangerously. Quistis raised an eyebrow suggestively and Xu smirked. "No human contact for the rest of the week." Quistis gaped.

"Hey! We just got together and you're already rejecting me?" Xu stood up and dusted herself off. "You won't last a day without someone to hug or cuddle up to."

"You are merely describing yourself." She replied, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Quistis balked and crossed her arms. Xu smirked and sat down, idly flipping through a magazine.

"Zell ought to be here in about an hour…maybe less depending on if he decides to obey the speed limit." Xu said which only served to make Quistis pout even more. "If you're up to that challenge…" Quistis ignored her and Xu let out a chuckle.

A half an hour passed, then forty-five minutes. Quistis knew she couldn't stand letting precious time slip through her fingers. She decided to give up. She walked over to Xu and sat down on her lap, facing her.

"You lost." Xu stated calmly, placing the magazine down. She looked her full in the eyes and a shudder ran up her spine.

"I don't care." Quistis replied with startling intensity. Both their hearts beating fast, they leaned in for what promised to be the most passionate kiss yet…and they still had fifteen minutes.

"YO! MISS TREPE!" A loud voice shouted from the window. Quistis fumbled back in an effort to distance herself before they were caught.

"Damn it…I'm going to wring his neck!" Xu snapped, storming over to the door. "What do you want?" Zell backed away for a moment.

"Er…you called?" He tried pathetically. Xu groaned and slapped her forehead. Quistis made her way over to the door. "Miss Trepe…she's scaring me…" he said in a childish voice. Xu glared at him and he stuck his tongue out.

"You're early, aren't you, Zell?" Quistis said, trying to change the subject. Zell let out a goofy smirk.

"Yeah…I was so excited to see you that I couldn't help going over the speed limit. Besides, it's not like anyone really checks…" He replied.

"Don't let Ayane hear that. She'll get really jealous and you know what happens when she gets jealous…" Quistis warned. Zell gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…so…shall we get going?" He asked.

"Is Selphie there?" She asked.

"Nope. She and Irvine went to go spend some 'quality time' together." He said, turning red slightly. "I didn't tell her either. She would've hogged my little baby all to herself…" Quistis raised an eyebrow when he said "my little baby" and hugged his arms. Xu stormed over to the Ragnarok.

"Hurry up then! The sooner we get there the sooner we get back." She yelled. Zell cringed and looked at his Instructor.

"What's with her?" he asked. Quistis waved her hand and sighed.

"It's nothing. She's just a little upset that you interrupted something she was doing." She replied. Xu tapped her foot impatiently and waited as the two took their time while Zell filled Quistis on what had gone on in the past day. She couldn't help but feel a little angry with him for interrupting such a precious moment. They took the elevator to the cockpit and buckled up.

"What's Seifer been up to lately?" Quistis asked. Xu flinched at the mention of his name. She wasn't all too fond of the man.

"Well, Selphie broke his nose…it was an accident and Squall was yelling about killing someone…weird…and we've all really missed you because a certain old hag hogged you all to herself." He eyed Xu with contempt.

"Quistis would much rather spend her time with me, wouldn't you, Quisty?" Xu said, throwing a pleading look her way. She smiled and shook her head as Zell took off. Unfortunately for Xu, she hadn't been in an aircraft with an angry Zell before and she was thrown back against the seat.

"ZELL!" She made a move to strangle him but Quistis stopped her.

"I'll reward you later if you be a good girl…" She whispered. Xu sat quietly, looking as innocent as possible while Zell wondered exactly why he wasn't bruised/wounded/dead yet.

The car was still baking in the sun but the cake was miraculously still in tact. It hadn't melted because it had been resting under the seat in the shade. Quistis and Xu loaded the Ragnarok with her gifts and Zell hopped up and down like an over excited child.

"You gunna open them up now? Huh?" He asked, getting in Quistis's way. "You'll love my present, guaranteed!"

"Just drive." Xu snapped before looking worriedly at Quistis, hoping that her momentary forgetfulness hadn't cost her the "reward." Lucky for her, Quistis was too busy trying to carry all the boxes. Much to Zell's disappointment, the minute they got back to the house, Xu slammed the door in his face and told him to go home.

"Aw! That's so unfair!" he whined outside like a puppy. When he realized that no one was paying attention, he gave up and decided to go back to someone who would care, Ayane.

"So, now that he's gone," Xu said, peeking through the window. "Do I get my reward?" She turned around only to see Quistis sitting on the floor crosslegged, opening her presents.

"You'll get it later, I promise." She replied. Xu huffed and slumped down next to her. "This is from Squall and Rinoa?" She picked up an elaborately wrapped medium sized gift with flower wrapping and a clear blue ribbon. She opened the card first and read it, smiling and shaking her head.

"What does it say?" Xu asked, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her neck.

" 'Quistis: Happy birthday! We all love you so very much, even Squall but he's too shy to admit it, right Squally-poo? Well anyway, the gift is something that Squall said you would like but I told him that something…cuter would do. So in a nutshell, he got you the gift, not me…

Love always, Rinoa and Squall'"

Quistis unwrapped the gift gently, folding the wrapping paper and putting it aside. It was the latest model of the Save the Queen. It was a black with red flames whip with a sharp end. She stood up and swung it to test it out.

"Wow, this must've cost a lot. But it makes me wonder…what else could this be used for…" Quistis cast a sideways glance at Xu and she blushed.

"Get you mind out of the gutter." She said, looking at the ground. "Besides, you've got more gifts." She tossed Quistis two packages bound together and she read the card.

" 'Hey Quistis! Happy birthday! But I can't believe you're not spending it with us. It's so not fair, I had everything planned out too! First, morning and noon shopping, then we go to some fancy restaurant and then we go clubbing! But nooo, Xu had to snatch you away…anyway, a word of warning. Irvine insisted that he get a different present and he was all smiles when he came back so…I'm pretty sure you know what kind of present he got you.- Selphie" She opened the gift from Selphie and smiled gently. It was a collection of photos from when they were young to when they had come back after defeating Ultimecia. Xu sat down beside her.

"Um…do you actually want to open Irvine's present or should I just throw it out now?" She asked.

"I'll take my chances." Quistis replied and unwrapped the gift warily. She groaned when she saw the contents. "Irvine…" she sighed. Lacy black underwear and bra. Of course only Irvine would get her such a gift.

"I like it." Xu said absently. Quistis eyed her with something akin to disgust and set it down.

"Ok…on to the next one…" She picked up a poorly wrapped newspaper covered package. Scrawled in big black letters on the package was, "Sorry about the wrapping, Zell completely forgot about your birthday. We hope you have a wonderful birthday. Hugs and kisses, Ayane and Zell." Quistis chuckled fondly and unwrapped it. It was a moomba doll.

"Adorable…" she whispered. Xu nodded in agreement.

"Now for my reward?" she said.

"What reward?" Quistis replied, only to be tackled by Xu.

"You promised!" she whined. Quistis laughed and leaned up, catching her lips. Xu smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"I guess I ought to be better behaved if I get that for a reward," she laughed, getting off Quistis. There were still presents from Edea and Cid as well as…the dreaded Trepies. She winced at the sight of them and mentally prepared herself for what she may find.

* * *

A frail figure made her way up to the gates of Balamb. She smiled as she saw the Garden, quite happy that she was able to make it there. But the message she carried was less happy and her smile soon vanished from her face.

"Well, time to get on with it."

* * *

EverShadow: YAY! Mush mush mush.

Tiger of Blackness: HMBLEH! Bad bad bad.

EverShadow: Explain to me why you don't like mush?

Tiger of Blackness: The first rule of a sensible life is "Loving physical contact must be avoided at all costs." The second rule to leading a sensible life is, "Mush is to be avoided as it is bad for the common sense. All that AWWW and I LUB U stuff will only serve to dull the brain as it shouldn't react in such a way." Animals don't act so mushily. They mate and leave. End of story. No love…

EverShadow: But…

Tiger of Blackness: But to lead a sensible life one must avoid ALL physical contact.

EverShadow: ………HUG BEAR! **Tackles Tiger**

Tiger of Blackness: **Slices EverShadow in half**. How's that for physical contact?

EverShadow: …ouch…EverShadow signing off.


	8. ARGH: Another Reality Goes Haywire

EverShadow: Argh…all this vacation thing is going to my head. I'm getting…lazy…oo…

Tiger of Blackness: **Fwap!** That'll teach you to be lazy!

EverShadow: WAAAH! Fine…slave driver.

Tiger of Blackness: Yeah…Pulls out whip Now get to work!

EverShadow: O.o…um…where'd you get that…?

Tiger of Blackness: Uh…this…? Hehe…hehe…Cracks whip No more questions!

EverShadow: ………on with…the show…

ARGH: Another Reality Goes Haywire

            Quistis and Xu lay side by side on the bed, their head pressed together Quistis sucked on a lollypop that one of the Trepies had given her. In all truth, the Trepies hadn't given her anything…inappropriate. The worst thing she received from them was a pair of kitty panties. Of course the gift giver was Ty Camfod, a Trepe to the truest. He stalked her on a constant basis and had to be threatened with expulsion before he stopped. And he snuck his present in with a card that said, "You can wear this to class whenever you like." The other gifts consisted of a lollypop and a cute moogle hat, more cards for the "Card King" and what she found most touching, a shirt with her picture on it and all the Trepies signatures, wishing her a happy birthday. Cid and Edea got her flowers and a necklace that Quistis found far too expensive to even consider. She made a mental note to thank them and to repay them somehow.

            "Good birthday?" Xu murmured, almost asleep. Quistis nodded. She was wide awake with all the recent events. "I love you."

            "Don't say that." She replied.

            "Why?"

            "Because what if I don't really love you in return?" Quistis asked. The last thing she wanted to do was to lie to her best friend. Xu shrugged feebly.

            "I don't care." She fell asleep right after. Quistis pressed her forehead against Xu. She closed her eyes and thought. _I'm not strong enough to protect you,_ she thought before she too slipped into sleep.

            _Quistis knew she was running but from what? She tried to stop and get a better look but her feet would not obey her mind. She could not stop running._

_            "Where are you going?" A voice asked. She craned her head to look. The shadow of Ultimecia crept up on her._

_            "Ultimecia!" She pulled out her whip but it was covered in blood. She dropped it immediately. Ultimecia walked through the mist, carrying Xu's dead body in her arms._

_            "Why run, my child? After all, it was you who killed her. You'll do nothing but hurt people if you continue to live. Let me end it all." Xu's body began disappearing._

_            "NO!" Quistis screamed, running towards her. Ultimecia smiled but it was her smile that frightened Quistis the most. It wasn't filled with malice or evil or even hatred. It was a calm, reassuring smile that Quistis found all too relaxing._

_            "Surely…child…you must know. Come, come to me, my child." Quistis fell to her knees, her heart felt like it was being torn to bits and pieces then set on fire. Ultimecia rested a hand on Quistis's head, a gesture of…love? She looked up again and stared into blue eyes. But Ultimecia didn't have blue eyes. Suddenly, a man appeared beside her._

_            "Die, Quistis." He hissed. He wore a white robe with gold lining around the collar and cuffs. He had dark brown hair and eyes that held something holy within them._

_            "Hyne…" Quistis whispered._

_            "This is your future." He whispered, gesturing to the still disappearing body of Xu. "Everyone you love will die if you don't. You will aid Ultimecia into her rise and I, Hyne cannot allow that."_

_            "I…I will aid Ultimecia?" She said in disbelief, her eyes tearing yet again, blurring the image of Hyne._

_            "Yes."_

.

.

            Quistis woke up. She sat up and gazed down at the still sleeping figure of Xu. She covered her face with her hands. It was just a dream. But that dream explained who the voice in her head was. Maybe she really was going to help Ultimecia rise again. If that was the case, then Hyne was right, she had to die before anything happened. She loved Xu dearly and she needed to protect her. The only way she could think of protecting her was doing exactly as the voice said…

            Xu stirred, awakened by the sudden movement of Quistis getting off the bed. She opened her eyes and saw her standing on the balcony overlooking the cliffs and sea. Xu sat up and observed. Quistis wasn't herself. She could tell that she was sad about something. She stood up and went over to give her a much needed hug.

            "Whatcha thinking about?" Xu asked. Quistis didn't reply nor did she show any signs of affection back. "Quistis?"

            "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

            "What did we say about keeping things inside?" Xu said, placing her chin on Quistis's shoulders. "If we're going to get anywhere in this relationship…"

            "Xu…don't say that…don't say that we're in a relationship when I'm not sure of anything." Xu cringed at her tone of voice and removed her arms.

            "Quistis…" Feeling alone and unwanted, Xu curled up on the bed and drifted, hoping that the morning would bring something other than hurt. Quistis heaved a sigh slumped to her knees, wondering if she could ever truly be happy.

            _Kill yourself now. While she's asleep and can't stop you._

            "I can't…" She whispered. "Xu…"

            _You will only cause more pain._

"No…"

            "Don't even think about it!" Xu snapped. Quistis's head slowly turned around as she regarded her with sad eyes. "I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare even think that way." Quistis couldn't help herself any longer. Even though she knew that the slightest contact would only serve to make Xu love her even more, she gracefully strode over and embraced her like it was their last time.

            "I'll never let you go." Xu murmured in her ear. Quistis felt tear pricking the ends of her eyes.

            "Don't…say that…"

.

.

            Squall was in the middle of dozing when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and rolled over. The knock became more insistent and Rinoa woke up.

            "Squall…get that would you?" She muttered. Squall cursed and sat up. He stumbled over to the door and opened it. The blinding hallway light froze him in his tracks before he heard Zell.

            "Sorry to wake you, boss-man. We've got a problem though." He said, jumping side to side. Squall sighed and closed his eyes.

            "What is it?" He asked.

            "Um…I don't know how to explain this…you gotta see for yourself. There's someone here claiming that she's…Adel."

.

.

            The doorbell to Xu's house rang several times before either of them noticed it. Both stood up, disoriented, and opened the door.

            "Zell?!" Quistis exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

            "Sorry to barge into this wonderful vacation and all but Squall wants you back this instant. We've got a situation on our hands." He explained meekly. Xu looked at the clock. It read 5:00 AM.

            "Zell, can't it wait?" She sighed. Quistis however was concerned.

            "Give us five minutes to get ready." She closed the door. Xu stared at her in horror.

            "Quistis, it's only been what, three days? We can't leave now!"

            "Squall wants us back, right? It's an emergency. Squall wouldn't call us back unless it was." She said nonchalantly.

            "But it's your birthday present." Xu protested.

            "It doesn't matter, I had a great time while we were here." But she didn't look up or give any signs that she was truly happy. Instead, she looked down the entire time she got dressed.

            Zell paced back and forth a good number of times before the door opened and a fully dressed Quistis and Xu emerged. Xu locked the door and the three went to the Ragnarok.

            "We forgot to call someone about the car." Xu noted.

            "We can do that later." Quistis replied. They sat downstairs while Zell flew, each wondering what to say to the other. Finally, Quistis broke the silence.

            "Xu, I…"

            _You'll only hurt her._ Hyne's voice echoed her darkest fears. She mustered up all the courage that she possessed.

            "I want to break our relationship." It came out no more than a pained whisper. Xu hung her head silently. She knew it was eventual. With everything going the way it was, Quistis obviously had no time nor heart for her. She couldn't force a smile.

            "Ok." She replied weakly. She hurt inside.

            _That's it. It won't hurt anyone as much when you die. Just push them away._

            _Shut up,_ she thought. _Just shut up._

.

.

            Squall couldn't stop checking his watch. They were all gathered around the office with the person claiming to be Adel. Irvine tapped his foot impatiently, causing Squall to become irritated. The others kept a close eye on "Adel," their weapons drawn and prepared to battle. Adel sat quietly. Suddenly, the door opened and Zell, Quistis and Xu ran in, almost out of breath.

            "We're…here." Xu panted. She looked around and her eyes landed on Adel. "Who's that?"

            "It's hard to explain…" Rinoa began.

            "She claims she's Adel." Squall cut in. Quistis stared. Perched on top of a wooden chair was a little girl with frightening eyes and black hair. She looked at each of them intently and when her eyes landed on Quistis, she laughed.

            "I get it now!" she giggled. The others frowned. "Now I see."

            "I don't care if it's hard to explain. I want to know what in Hyne's name is going on!" Quistis demanded.

            "It's like this…" Irvine said. "She appeared at the gates of Balamb Garden just yesterday. She looked all battered and we took her in. She told us she was Adel. At first we didn't believe her and then she started reciting all of the events that occurred when we defeated Ultimecia."

            "I'm Adel, only in a different form. And don't worry, I can't use most of my powers anyway, I'm too small. When I grow up…it'll be a different story." She replied. "But for the time being, I'm just as harmless as any other kid. Maybe a little creepier but not so much as when you fought me."

            "Have you decided on what you're going to do?" Quistis asked. Everyone shook their heads.

            "We've got enough to worry about right now." Squall sighed. "In my opinion, I think we should just…"

            "Lock them both up?" Quistis snapped. "Is that your ingenious plan?" Squall turned his head. "I know we've got a lot to think about, Seifer, Ultimecia and now Adel, but we can't solve the problem by putting them away."

            "That's what Laguna did." Selphie pointed out.

            "That's not the point!" Quistis looked to Xu for backup but she had her head cast down with different thoughts running through her head.

            "Balamb Garden should not be turned into a dangerous place." Squall hissed dangerously. He crossed his arms. _This is too much. We can't let these two run free, and in the same spot. It's like we're gathering them up just to hand them to Ultimecia. Our best bet is to send both of them into space. If we manage to do that then…_

            "Squall." Cid spoke up. "If it's too much trouble to keep her here, then we can look after her at the orphanage. She doesn't seem to pose too much threat. I'm sure we can keep her under control there."

            "I'd like that." Adel replied, looking to Squall for confirmation.

            "Do what you want, I don't care." He sighed. He was fed up with arguing. If Cid wanted to get himself into danger…

            "Are you sure?" Irvine asked. "I've got to protest."

            "I'm quite sure." Cid said with confidence. "Besides, we still have a few days to think about it before we leave. Edea and I have been through worse. We can surely handle it." He gave them all a sweet smile. "Onto business. I just received a phone call from Dollet. Apparently, some suspicious characters have been causing innumerable amounts of damage nearby and they want to hire SeeD to investigate."

            "We'll go." Selphie's hand shot up. "I've been so bored around here!" Quistis glanced at Xu again. Everyone nodded.

            "Good, then I'll call up the mayor and tell them that you're on your way." Squall covered his face with his forehead. It was just too much. He needed to kill a couple of monsters to relieve his anger.

            "What a surprise…to think…" Adel walked up to Quistis and studied her. "You of all people."

            "W-What are you talking about?" She demanded.

            "Surely you know." She smiled in a way that made Quistis feel even uneasier.

            "For the time being, Quistis, I leave it in your hands to have the most elite SeeD watch over her. Give her a room but keep it monitored at all times." Squall ordered. Her head shot up and she nodded. Mean while, Xu had not heard a word anyone had said. Her entire existence could've been meaningless. She no longer cared for anything. _I will always love you._ She thought. _Even if you don't love me._

.

.

.

.

EverShadow: I beg everyone's forgiveness for being away so long. I have been at Columbia University studying and stuff. And I apologize that this chapyter isn't too long either.

Tiger of Blackness: Neglecting your duties…

EverShadow: It's not like that!

Tiger of Blackness: Tsk tsk tsk.

EverShadow: Stop! I feel bad enough. EverShadow signing off.


	9. A Cold Loner

EverShadow: Hey everyone, I see that that my absence has driven you away from reviewing. I'm sorry. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapyter. You may be wondering where Tiger is, well, on her contract it says that I must give her a vacation break, prepaid and fully covered, insurance and all. Sigh…she'll be back by next chapyter. I'm just glad I'm not getting bashed.

Messenger: Mail for EverShadow!

EverShadow: **Opens letter**. To: EverShadow

"Obviously I can't relax without berating you a little. Your writing is worse than the food here and I will come back and complain about the food."

EverShadow: Sigh…on with the show.

The Cold Loner

Xu lay in her bed wondering what was to become of the rest of her life. She knew that her comrades would sense the sadness when she returned to her office. They weren't SeeD for nothing. It was so cold, she realized, without someone and not just anyone beside her. She remembered the gentle warmth that being beside Quistis generated. She didn't understand why Quistis had to be so self-reliant. It hurt her so much to see her suffer alone. Xu stood up and walked out the door, only to bump into Quistis. Her heart stopped, perhaps it was fate. The instructor was clad in peach colored pjs.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"What are you doing up so late?" Xu asked as gently as possible.

"Couldn't sleep." Quistis replied, not looking at her. They stood there in silence for a while and Xu thought she was going to die from it. "Xu…actually I wanted to talk to you. I never got a chance to explain…"

"Don't." Xu said quickly. "I understand. You're busy, there's havoc going on. I know you never had time for a relationship. It was my fault for even starting it." Quistis thought she was going to break apart at Xu's words.

"It's not your fault. I just…right now…" She sighed. "I had a dream. In it, Ultimecia was carrying your body. Except, she wasn't the one who killed you, I was. And then Hyne appeared and said that you would die if I didn't distance myself. He told me that if I continued living, then I would eventually aid Ultimecia into her rise."

"That's bullshit!" Xu yelled, startling her. She was never one to curse but the situation called for it. "Quistis, you're going to believe some dream over your feelings!"

"The voices too. Right now there's so much going on that even if I wanted to start a relationship everything would fall apart." She replied.

"I know, I'm confused too. Everything began so great."

"We can still be friends." Quistis offered. Xu forced a smile and nodded. That was always how things ended. "We can still be friends" were the words that she had grown used to but coming from someone that she cared about more than Ultimecia, more than herself, her rank, everything was just too much.

"Well, I'm just going to bed…ok?" Quistis said. She gave a brief smile before making her way down the hallway. Xu leaned against her doorway, tears already shining in her eyes and she forgot why she had even exited her room.

* * *

Quistis woke up feeling sadder and lonelier than ever. Perhaps Xu was right, maybe she shouldn't listen to the voice and her dreams. She had just thrown away something important; Xu. In her heart, she knew she loved her and just seeing her doubt that was too much. She rolled out of bed and took a cold shower, no longer able to distinguish the difference between the water coming out of the shower head and the tears running down her cheeks. As she got out, she checked the clock. There was only one hour before she had to meet up with the others on their journey to Dollet. She walked out of the room, half expecting Xu to be there waiting for her with a smile but instead all she saw was the gray mist of the early morning obscuring most of her view. She sighed and took the first step into the new day.

Xu wasn't in the cafeteria either. _She's probably still sleeping,_ Quistis thought. She didn't understand why she had to go along on the mission. She was an instructor again. But obviously Squall wanted her to go along just in case there was something serious.

"Instructor Trepe!" Mira, one of the youngest students in her class waved her hand in the air as she neared.

"Miss Yrate, what are you doing up so early?" The student cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"It's six o'clock. All students usually get up this early to go to the training center. Are you feeling all right?" Quistis shook her head and smiled at her pitiful state.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little sleepy I guess." She chuckled.

"There's been a rumor going around that there's a very dangerous person that Headmaster Cid is taking care of. Is it true?" Mira asked.

"That's classified information. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. There's a mission that Commander Leonhart wants me to join in on. You'll have substitute Aki for substitute." Instantly, the girl blanched.

"Not Instructor Aki! He's the meanest of the instructors! You can't be serious, Instructor Trepe!" She whined.

"Just follow his directions fully and everything will be all right." She left the panicked girl alone in the cafeteria. The others were waiting for her outside the gate. She and Zell were the last to arrive.

"It'll be just like old times! We're going on really risky missions, putting our lives on the line to save innocent people!" Selphie squealed happily. Irvine put an arm around her to steady the ball of hyperactive energy.

"I don't recall putting our lives on the line being fun." Quistis remarked.

"It's excitement!" Selphie replied quickly.

"Rollercoasters are excitement too." Zell muttered. Cid and Edea walked over to them. Little Adel was beside them. Everyone went silent and lined up in respect for their Headmaster.

"At ease." Cid said and everyone loosened up a bit but it was obvious that they were uneasy at the sight of Adel. Quistis especially couldn't relax because Adel had her eyes on her, smirking like there was some dark secret she wasn't sharing.

"Cid and I will be heading back to the orphanage today. We'll be staying there unless there is a dire emergency. I'm sure than Squall will be able to take care of things here." Edea said calmly. "We'll be taking Adel with us."

"We'll ask some of the SeeD to go with you." Irvine offered. Edea waved off the suggestion.

"It's not necessary. I'm sure we'll be fine on our own. What you need to focus on is the mission." She answered.

"That's right. As you know, the mayor of Dollet has sent a request for SeeD. The suspicious personnel have been identified as Galbadian soldiers. They appear to be searching for someone. We suspect that it may be Adel. The mayor wants you to go and rid them of the soldiers." Cid explained.

"Understood." Squall replied firmly. "Come on." He saluted and they got in their cars. The girls got in one car and the guys got in the other. They drove off in the direction of Balamb where they were to take the train to Dollet. Squall remembered his first mission in Dollet. That was where it all began. He obtained the SeeD rank 8 and met Rinoa and their adventure began. It was all beginning again.

* * *

EverShadow: I know this chapyter is short too. I'll make up for it next chapyter, I promise. And it's going to get interesting too. There are a lot of surprises next chaptyer. Evershadow signing off. 


	10. That Bitter Taste In Your Mouth

Tiger of Blackness: Well, I'm not sure where you're taking this fanfic…is it going to be happy or sad?

EverShadow: You'll see.

Tiger of Blackness: Pft. Yeah right. So long as you don't give up on this.

EverShadow: I'd never do that!

Tiger of Blackness: ………shall I be naming a few?

EverShadow: …on with the show.

That Bitter Taste in Your Mouth

Quistis stayed mostly silent throughout the trip to Dollet. While Selphie was busy prattling on about how perfect this was that the entire group was going on a mission, everyone but Irvine had fallen asleep.

"Quisty! They're being mean!" Selphie whined.

"They're tired and it's been a long week. Let them sleep. You can tell them later." Quistis said gently. Selphie frowned and scooted over next to her, shoving Zell off the seat. Even though he landed with a resounding thud, he kept sleeping.

"Quisty…you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Are you ok? I thought that little vacation would've helped you." She said sadly.

"It did, really." Quistis lied. "There's been a lot going on. You don't have to worry about me, honest." Selphie pouted.

"You do that to us Quisty…you shove us out of your life. We're here to help you and you just take us for granted." She sniffed. Irvine looked at Quistis, panicked that he would have to deal with her. "We try so hard to make you happy…and you just…" Selphie gave her puppy-dog eyes. "You just disregard everything we do."

"Selphie…" Quistis wasn't going to fall for something like this. "I do appreciate what you do for me."

"We set you up with wonderful guys and they're never good enough for you." She began tearing.

"Erg…" Quistis couldn't think of anything else to shut the girl up. "What if I told you a little about my past; something that no one knew?" Selphie's eyes went wide.

"Oooo! Stories!!" She sat up straight and dried her fake tears.

"Well, I haven't been single all my life you see…there was this one guy…"

**Flashback!**

Quistis ran through the hallways, late for class. She was never late for class but at the very last minute, they had changed her class. She was under the supervision of the Garden's new Instructor, Arik Mesh. He had just recently been transferred from the Galbadia Garden and was supposedly and old wrinkly man with a huge temper. Quistis rushed into class. She placed her hands on her knees and looked at the floor, trying to catch her breath. Her peers watched her closely.

"I'm so sorry Instructor. They changed my time to fit my class…I mean, my fit class to change my time, erg…" The other students giggled. Xu watched amused at her efforts to speak normally. Quistis closed her eyes, waiting for the impending doom that was to befall her for being five minutes late, not to mention the humiliation she had to face once class was over. Xu would never let her live this down because not once had she been late nor spoken so irregularly.

"That's alright. I understand." A young male voice said. She looked up, wondering if it was a substitute.

"Instructor Mesh?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, that's me. You just missed the introduction." He replied with a smile. He had a neat brown hair combed forward and gelled, similar to Zell's. He was young, handsome and nice…apparently the opposite of the rumors.

"I'm sorry sir."

"That's alright. Take a seat. Luckily, you didn't miss anything important." She sat down next to Xu who passed her a note. She opened it cautiously.

_Ho man, Quisty, I thought you had lost your mind. "My fit class?" Honestly, Quisty, I'd never thought I'd hear you say something like that. Perfect Quisty? No way. But seriously, onto other matters. Isn't Instructor Mesh a little bit on the cute side? Ok. I lied, a lot on the cute side._ Quistis made a disgusted face at her. Only Xu would think of something like that.

"I take it my class is disgusting you, Miss Trepe?" Instructor Mesh walked up to her and plucked the note out of her hand. Quistis closed her eyes in anger and mouthed, "Shoot." He opened the note. "Passing notes now…really, judging by your record as being one of Balamb's top students, I had expected better. I'll spare you the humiliation of reading this note out loud…" Quistis could've sworn he saw a faint blush creep up his cheeks. "But you will stay after class during lunch and after second class and help me…oh…clean the desks." He smiled again and resumed teaching. Xu tried her best to suppress a giggle but Quistis glared with hatred at her.

Class was really no more interesting but luckily, it was no less. As soon as it was over, students ran out of the room, eager to get to lunch. Xu waved and skipped out, glad to have gotten "perfect Quisty" in trouble. Quistis sat, sulking in her seat while her stomach growled. Instructor Mesh walked over and held out a sandwich.

"You look hungry." He said.

"Huh?" she looked up. He offered it to her.

"Go on, I'm not going to make you starve." She took the sandwich gratefully and ate in silence. "I'm not going to judge you just on our first impression. Don't worry, I think that this is just your off day." She nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

….

Months past and Quistis stayed after just to chat. She had come to like Instructor Mesh, as a friend but she would never admit to anyone that she had a crush on him. She was convinced that this was just a phase and would soon pass. But that crush manifested itself into love and she found herself pining during the hours where she didn't see him. Even Xu began to notice.

"Quisty, correct me if I'm wrong but you seem down lately," she said. Quistis's blood ran cold.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just a little worried about my SeeD exam. I'm taking it next year and seeing as you've already graduated…"

"Quistis, I'm years older than you. If you graduate next year I'm going to be surprised." She said. "Really, what's bugging you?"

"I'm fine, really. Hey, I'm going to Balamb for a little fresh air, you think you need anything? A weapon upgrade or something? Maybe a magazine or two?"

"A naughty magazine please." Xu said calmly. Quistis's eyes bulged and Xu broke into laughter.

"Relax, I'm just joking," she reassured. "I'd never send you to buy one. Besides, you wouldn't know which one I like." Quistis gave a half-hearted laugh, not knowing whether she was joking or not. She waved goodbye and set off on the trek to Balamb.

She loved the ocean. She always had a good feeling around oceans. Instead of going to Balamb, she sidetracked to the beach. She couldn't remember much about her past except being near the ocean and feeling happy around it.

"Well, well, imagine finding you here." She turned around to see Instructor Mesh walking towards her, his arms full of groceries.

"Let me help you with that." She said getting up. Her heart raced.

"Thanks. Just set them down." He gave a sigh of relief and sat down beside her. "You have no idea how vulnerable I am to monsters when I'm carrying those." She smiled. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Nothing, I'm bored I guess. Xu wanted me to buy her a naughty magazine, but she was just joking."

"I should hope so," he laughed. She blushed a little. _I hate being this young…_she thought to herself. _Silly emotions…grr…_

"Hey, Instructor, do you have a girlfriend?" she bit her tongue but it was too late. He looked at her, half amused, half surprised.

"Well, uh, no. Actually, I'm swamped in work and I guess I just haven't found that special someone yet. It's not that big of a deal to me…" he said unconvincingly. She giggled. "What's so funny? Is it because I'm an old bachelor?"

"No," she laughed. "It's not that. It's just that you sound just like I imagined what an instructor would say."

"What about you then? I know it's a personal question but a young, pretty girl like you should have guys with résumés in hand…" Quistis looked at the ocean and sighed.

"I've been so busy with work and striving to be the best that I've just let life pass me by. I mean, Xu's not that much better but she has some traces of a social life." She replied. She looked at him. He really was handsome and she couldn't help but blush. She realized that she was in love and if she didn't tell him, she'd go insane. Instructor Mesh stood up reluctantly.

"I've got stuff to do, papers to grade, you know." He sighed. Quistis stood up as well, reaching for one of the bags.

"Let me help you. You said it yourself that you're vulnerable to monsters." She argued. He smiled at her and accepted her offer. They walked back towards the Garden. Quistis blushed but since her face was hidden behind the bag, no one could see. The downside was, she couldn't see her Instructor blush either. When they reached his room, she set the bags down on his table and looked around. The place was a mess, papers were stacked up everywhere and he had books and mugs of half drunken coffee lying around. Instructor Mesh chuckled nervously.

"Not exactly a tidy little place is it?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Quistis smiled and then both burst into laughter. It ended quite suddenly when he leaned down and stole a quick kiss. Quistis's eyes bulged out, and she stared at him.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I never should've done that…it's just…" She reached up and threw her arms around him, overjoyed. She began babbling incoherently.

"It's ok, I mean, I feel the same way, that is, if you feel that way about me, what I mean to say is that, I've had a crush on you but, oh man is this hard…" Quistis giggled through tear clouded eyes as she made her vague attempts to speak. He smiled down at her and she pushed down his glasses, the grin he had on was making him look faintly idiotic but cute. Quistis kissed him again, like a maiden in love with her prince.

"How will we explain this to the others?" She asked him.

"It could jeopardize everything you've worked for." He replied. Quistis bit her lip and removed her arms from around his neck. She walked over to a chair and sat down, arms folded across her lap. Instructor Mesh looked down at the floor sadly. "It wouldn't work out, huh?" Quistis's head snapped up.

"Of course it will!" she almost shouted before covering her mouth for fear that someone heard her. When all was quiet, she continued. "Love always works out doesn't it?" He smiled a little at her innocence when it came to love. No, love didn't always work out but he wasn't about to shatter her hopes when there could be a way out.

"Let's think about this. If we show any signs of affection, Cid will expel you, no matter how good a student you are. He's not about to tolerate anything that might put the Garden in danger. He's got enough trouble as it is…" Quistis knew he was avoiding the fact that he might lose his job. Then an idea came to her.

"I could get my SeeD license next year!" she announced. He stared at her.

"Quistis…people don't get their SeeD license until they're 17 or 18. Heck, Xu didn't get hers until 16. I just…" he stopped, seeing the pleading look on her face for him to cooperate. "Quistis…it's going to be really hard."

"So long as you stick with me…" she replied. "Unless…you think we're going to break up…"

"I…the future's never certain, you know? But if there's anything I can do…I'll be glad to help." She stood up and embraced him again.

"We'll work things out…"

…

A year of hiding their relationship passed. The day of the SeeD exam results arrived and Quistis wrung her hands in fear that they might have to go another year of hiding. And by then, they might be found. The Garden staff member walked up to them. All of the students were jumpy. One by one, the students that passed skipped into the elevator. Quistis almost gave up hope. Even though there was a surprising amount of people who passed, the Garden staff member walked away. Quistis hung her head, ashamed that she hadn't passed. She sulked against the wall, almost near tears when he came running back.

"Quistis Trepe, you have also passed."

"WHAT??!!" She jumped to her feet, causing the other people to stare at her. She blushed and rushed by them and into the elevator. She jumped with joy in the elevator, causing it to shake. When they reached the 3rd floor, she ran passed the others, eager to get her report and tell Arik the news.

"A fine young student." Cid said when he came to the person standing next to Quistis. She was the last one and she was shaking with anticipation. Cid walked over to her and smiled.

"Our finest student. I can't believe you graduated so early. You must have a lot of motivation in you." He handed her the report. "Dismissed!" Quistis ran from the room, startling the others, including Cid. She knew that was being rude but she couldn't help it. She reached the elevator before everyone else and made it to the 2nd floor. After a dull speech about how the others should study hard and accomplish their goal, she ran directly to Instructor Mesh's dorm, not really caring who saw her.

"Hello…" He opened the door and she tackled him to the ground.

"I did it!!" she shouted. "I'm a SeeD!" He smiled at her and joined in the merriment. She got off and stared at his attire, which consisted of a white apron, pants and a short sleeve shirt. "Uh…" He laughed, embarrassed and led her into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday?" he offered, showing her the unfinished cake. Icing was dripping down one side, half finished. She squealed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! I completely forgot about it!! I was so preoccupied with the SeeD exam that…" He swept her off her feet and spun around, laughing.

"I knew you could do it." he whispered, nuzzling her face. She blushed.

"I told you." They left the kitchen and the cake unattended, intent on other ways of celebrating the joyous occasion…

"The SeeD party is in an hour…" Arik said as Quistis drew random lines on his bare chest.

"I don't care." She whined. "I wanna stay here."

"So the princess wishes," he laughed. "But won't it look suspicious if you're not down there?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not like we have to hide it anymore." She argued.

"I suppose you're right." He stood up. "But I still want to see the party and the look on Xu's face when she sees us." Quistis brightened.

"I forgot about that! Well, what are we waiting for??" She demanded and jumped out of bed, dressing into her new and fresh smelling SeeD uniform. When she was dressed, she looked at Arik who beamed at her.

"You look like you were made for a SeeD uniform. "Come on, shall we?" He extended an arm in her direction. She took it and they exited the room.

**Flashback end! Aww…**

"He was sent a couple of months later to fight the onslaught of monsters that were coming from the Island of Hell. He sent me a ring…I think that if he hadn't left, I would've been Mrs. Arik Mesh." She smiled a little. "He left so quickly he didn't get a chance to tell me, he left me a note saying, 'I'll be back soon and I'll bring a souvenir.' That 'soon' became weeks and months and then years. Just before I got my instructor's license, a Squad of SeeD came back after investigating their disappearance. All they had with them was a burnt patch that said Squad 2, the squad Arik was assigned to. The body count was equal to the number that was sent…" She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Apparently, her story had woken everyone up, it was that interesting. Selphie and Rinoa were plucking tissues from the nearby tissue box. She sighed and shook her head.

"That's so sad…" Selphie sobbed, blowing her nose loudly. Rinoa nodded and latched onto Squall'a arm.

"If you ever leave me like that then…I…" Squall slapped his forehead. He had known Instructor Mesh, he was a cool guy. He would always tell Almasy to back off whenever he bullied anyone. To think that Quistis Trepe broke the student code and dated an instructor…

"That's so beautiful Quisty!" Zell sobbed, dabbing his eyes just as badly as the girls were. Quistis looked on in disbelief.

_Next stop…Dollet!_ Everyone stood up and the train began slowing down. Rinoa touched the ring Squall had given her and sighed.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered. Squall nodded seriously.

…

…

As they exited, some soldiers approached them. Everyone tensed.

"It's ok, we're here to escort you to the mayor's." They explained. The group relaxed a little. They walked with the group until they reached the mayor's house. The mayor was a slightly timid fellow, short and bald. He was very thin too.

"Welcome, you are the SeeD that I have sent for?" He asked.

"Yes we are sir."

"And you have been briefed on the current situation?"

"Yes, sir." Squall replied again.

"Please then, investigate at once. They are currently coming closer and closer to Dollet and we fear that they will try and take over once again." Squall and the others saluted and exited the building.

"It's Galbadians again." Zell sighed. "They just never quit."

"Maybe they're looking for Adel?" Irvine suggested.

"It's a possibility." Quistis replied. "But we were ordered to eradicate and investigate so we'll find out soon enough." They quickly split up into groups, one consisting of Quistis, Rinoa and Squall and the other of Irvine, Selphie and Zell. They had earpieces to keep in touch.

"Squall, do you think they're after the sorceresses again?" Rinoa asked.

"I won't let them come anywhere near you." He promised. Qusitis shushed them as she heard voices. They crouched low and snuck closer to hear.

"Cause enough ruckus." They peered through the bushes and saw two Galbadian soldiers. "Should've drawn their attention." Quistis frowned in thought. What were they talking about? She began standing up.

"Quistis!" Rinoa hissed.

"Remember our mission. We can get information out of them one way or another." She stood up quickly and snapped her whip, wrapping it around one of the soldier's neck. Squall jumped from his position and captured the other.

"Tell us, why are you here?" Quistis snapped.

"SeeD!" The first one gasped.

"Tell us or I'll slice your head off." Squall hissed dangerously. Suddenly, the two began laughing. Quistis quickly put two and two together.

"It's a trap! Everyone run!" She yelled. Squall cursed and did as he promised, decapitating the soldier Quistis knocked him out. Three Galbadian soldiers had already crept up close to Rinoa. She did her best trying to fend them off but close quarters combat was not her expertise.

"Squall!" Zell yelled through the earpiece. "It's an ambush!" _No shit,_ Squall thought as he desperately cut through soldiers to reach Rinoa. Quistis snapped her whip across the head of a nearby SAM08G and she realized Rinoa's trouble. Angelo was by her side, biting at anyone who came near.

_Shiva!_ She thought. _Help Rinoa!_

_As you wish it._ It took a moment but Shiva appeared in a brilliant aura and froze all the soldiers and machines near her. Rinoa blinked and smiled.

"Thanks, Quisty." She said. But it was said a moment too soon, more soldiers and weapons entered the brush, surrounding the two girls. Squall tried to fend the soldiers attacking him. Quistis swung her whip around, catching many of them in the neck.

"Zell! Where the hell are you?" She yelled.

"We've got enough trouble on our hands as it is!" He yelled back.

…

…

Zell, Selphie and Irvine were up against three, not one, not two but three X-ATM092's. Each of them had been specially upgraded for tougher combat. Irvine loaded his gun with Hyper bullets while waiting for Selphie to cast Aura. When she did, he unloaded as fast as he could into the closest of the giant machines. Zell focused his attacks on Thundaga, trying to do as much damage as possible. He knew that they didn't stand a good chance of defeating all three at once so they concentrated on one.

"The End!" Selphie shouted. Zell let out a huge sigh of relief only to have the wind knocked out of him by the second X-ATM092. At least one of them was gone.

"That's it, Sephy, see if you can do another one!" Irvine said, glowing due to the effects of the Aura. "Why won't you die?!" He shot his Pulse bullets into the leg of the X-ATM092 that he was fighting. Selphie was running through her slots trying to come up with a good spell.

"Flare!" She yelled. Unfortunately, the flare ignited the fuel inside the spider-like machine and it blew to bits. Selphie screamed as metal cut through her flesh.

"Curaga!" Zell yelled. Selphie's wounds healed slightly and she bit her lip, getting to her feet. There was just one more and they were already worn out.

Quistis felt her back being singed. Apparently one of the soldiers had cast Firaga. She winced a little, wondering if she should cast curaga now or wait a little before using it. Rinoa in the mean time had almost run out of spells. Quistis tried to think fast.

"Aura!" She yelled, casting it on herself. As soon as she did it though, a Command Leader slammed into her back, causing her to fall forward. On top of that, Micro-missiles were being fired from GIM62A's hurting her and Rinoa severely. _Why are they after us?_ She wondered. Behind them there were several explosions.

"Get down!" Squall yelled before a giant bomb hit the ground. Squall flew one way and the two girls flew another. When they opened their eyes, soldiers surrounded them. _Get up!_ Quistis thought fiercely. She jumped to her feet and remained there for a second before one of the soldiers brought the butt of his sword down hard on the back of her head.

"Quisty!" Rinoa shouted before she was treated to the same thing. Squall struggled to his feet nearby.

"We've got what we wanted." One of the leaders said. Through the cloud of dust, he could see them putting Rinoa on one of the G-bikes. He was buried by a whole mound of dirt and it took every effort to sit up.

"No!" He coughed.

"What about her?" They were referring to the unconscious Quistis.

"Take her along too." One leader ordered. Squall heard the revving of the motors as the sped away. He didn't care that he was injured in almost every spot of his body, or that he was bleeding or that he couldn't move. He had let them take Rinoa and Quistis and most of all, had failed to keep his promise.

…

…

…

…

EverShadow: I hope I didn't disappoint you. The plot is only going to thicken from here on out.

Tiger of Blackness: You always disappoint everyone.

EverShadow: You're so mean! Anyway, I wonder how Xu's going to react to Quistis being captured. Not very well, mind you.

Tiger of Blackness: This was a horrible chapyter.

EverShadow: It was? WAAAHHH…EverShadow signing off. I'm going to get my blankey now…


	11. The World's End

EverShadow: Sigh…writer's block sucks. I haven't had a single good idea yet.

Tiger of Blackness: That's nothing new. And since when have your ideas been good?

EverShadow: Um…I dunno.

Tiger of Blackness: Honestly, girl, can't you even stick up for yourself?

EverShadow: I'll give it a try…Tiger, I don't like it when you make fun of me.

Tiger of Blackness: Ahhh…who cares what you like?

EverShadow: Sigh…on with the show.

The World's End

"And that's it for my report. Dollet is safe from Galbadian invasion." Squall tried not to break down hysterically. He had just lost Rinoa and Quistis. It was his fault that they were gone. Zell, Selphie and Irvine had found him lying half buried and unconscious. The mayor of Dollet smiled and nodded.

"That's good news. The town's citizens and I thank you for your help." He replied. "You may leave whenever you wish."

_I have to go report back to Cid…protocol…_

_Cid's gone. He's gone back to the orphanage._

_That's right…with Adel. Which means we can search for Rinoa._

_And Quistis._

_Right…_His thoughts were unorganized. He was still in a daze and having the his love taken away from him only served to make him more unstable.

"Squall, man…come on. We've got to go look for them…" Selphie nodded.

"That's right. We've gotta go save them." Squall sighed and pulled himself together and agreed.

…

…

Quistis groaned as she awoke. It was cold, it was wet and she was leaning against uncomfortable brick. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dark. Her head hurt as well from when she was knocked out. She brought rubbed her hands together for warmth but her attempt was feeble and generated very little. Where had they locked her up, a freezer? She huddled closely and looked around. All feeling left her when she saw Rinoa lying very still on the ground across the room. There was a small pool of blood surrounding her head.

"Rinoa!" She hissed and crawled over. The movement made her head dance with pain but she ignored it. As soon as she touched the poor girl's arms, she withdrew her hands. They were icy cold which offered little comfort considering that it was too dark to tell whether or not Rinoa was even breathing. "No, no hon no…" She whispered. She looked around in the dark for anything flammable. Unfortunately, there was little but concrete bricks. She cursed and then came up with a solution. She tore of a good length of her skirt and took off her boots. Her feet were instantly greeted by the cold but she disregarded it. She had another pair of both her skirt and boots.

"Fire." She whispered. A few sparks flew from her fingertips but it was enough, setting aflame the two articles of clothing. In a matter of moments, the immediate area around the flame grew warm. She held Rinoa close, hoping that both body warmth and external flame would waken her. Rinoa let out a little whimper. "Oh Hyne…Rinoa wake up!" She hissed desperately. "Come on, don't die. Don't you dare die, Squall wouldn't like that at all." She fought back her own tears of worry. "Come on…snap out of it…"

"Quisty…?" She whispered as her eyes peered through the darkness.

"Yes, it's me…come on…" Rinoa shifted her position a little.

"Where are we?" She asked. Quistis shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm assuming that we're somewhere within Galbadian territory but I've never heard of any prison cell like this." She replied getting a good look around again. There was barely any light and there were no windows either. Instead, it was solid concrete, giving her the impression that they were underground. Rinoa struggled to sit up.

"You're not well enough. Who knows what they did to you."

"Gee, thanks for giving me images of me being experimented on but other than a really, really bad headache, I feel normal." She accomplished her goal and stared at the fire. "Quisty? Are those your boots?" She laughed sheepishly.

"It was the only way to wake you. Hyne…Rinoa you scared me. I thought you might've been dead." Rinoa gave a weak smile.

"I hope Squall and the others come and save us." She whispered. Quistis laughed.

"Don't worry, Squall's practically dead without you. If he doesn't come chasing after you, the others will just to snap him out of it." Rinoa instinctively reached for her necklace only to realize with a jolt that…

"Squall's ring! It's gone!"

…

…

Xu awoke with a start, nearly falling off the edge of her bed. She held her head gently, trying to soothe the ache that was beginning to form. She had had disturbing dreams like that before, ones where she and Quistis were together. It bothered her but no so much as the fact that she enjoyed them.

"It's over now." She hissed to herself. "She doesn't want you." What was even worse was that the dream ended before anything really serious happened. In her dream, Quistis would appear to want her as well but would walk away and then she'd wake up.

"Damn it…" She cursed, flinging off the covers as it got too hot for her own liking. She sighed and drew the curtains up a bit. They had to have gotten back. A team like theirs would've dealt with the problem long ago. _Don't be overreacting_ she thought. _They'll be back soon._ She sighed and lay back on her bed, covering her eyes with an arm. _Quistis…_

…

…

As soon as Quistis was sure that Rinoa was safely back in the world of the living, she stood up and walked over to the door. She peered outside at the darkness. There was no one, no guards, nothing.

"Rinoa…I think we're alone."

"They took Squall's ring!" She said in disbelief. "They…why?"

"Rinoa! We've got more important things to worry about right now." But it bothered her too. Why would they merely take Squall's ring? She tried to remember what was special about it. It was his Griever ring…Griever…was the same beast that Ultimecia summoned. Could it be that they had already found Ultimecia? She shook her head. No. If that was the case then they wouldn't just go after the ring, they'd go after Seifer and the memories that he had…or Adel and her powers. And if they had Ultimecia, they wouldn't have taken them hostage.

"Quistis…what do we do?" She whispered. It was as if they had taken Rinoa's strength when they took the ring. Quistis fought back the urge to slap the girl silly. It was a ring, granted, a potentially powerful ring that if in the wrong hands, specifically Ultimecia's, could bring destruction and utter chaos upon the world, but she had to pull herself together.

"Rinoa, now is not the time to fall apart. Squall would rather have you safe in his arms without his ring then dead with it." She reasoned.

"But…"

"Rinoa! Get a hold of yourself! We've all been through worse situations. You've been controlled by Ultimecia and you never let that get in your way. You want to know why? Because that idiot loner gave you strength, not his ring. Now I want you to stand up and be strong. Help me think of a way out of here." Quistis was not in the mood to baby anyone. Her head hurt, her feet were cold and Rinoa's whining was not helping matters. Rinoa sniffed and nodded, getting to her feet. "But there's no one here…why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?"

…

…

Xu was about to fall asleep again at her desk when the phone rang. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Hello, you've reached Balamb Garden, this is Xu here, may I help?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"Xu? Hey, it's good to hear from you." Zell's voice came loud and clear.

"Zell? What are you doing? Don't you have a mission?" Xu asked, her voice changed from friendly to worried.

"Yeah…um…listen…it's a long story. The Galbadians are at it again but what 'it' is we don't know. We're going after them on our own."

"Why?" Xu demanded.

"Well…um…they, they kidnapped Rinoa and Quistis." Xu dropped the receiver and sat stunned. "Xu? Xu? Hey, you there?" _Quistis…_she thought and stood up. "Xu! We need transportation. If you could pick us up…" Even though she heard, she disregarded it. _No…it can't be…how could they capture you?_

"Xu!" Nida stood in the doorway. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Someone's on the other line." He strode over and snatched the receiver from the ground. "Hello?"

"Nida, is that you? So glad. Xu's not replying so hey, man, do you think you could pick us up and give us a lift? We just need a lift, no need for the Ragnarok see?"

"Ok. Where are you?" He asked.

"Um…train station near Dollet. You think you can pick us up as soon as possible?" Zell was surprisingly calm for such an occasion but he was too stressed out to worry.

"Sure thing. I'll have the engines started right away." He said and put the phone back down. "Xu? What's wrong with you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing…it's nothing. I just need to…" She couldn't think of any excuse so she just pushed past him and walked into the elevator, feeling so nauseous she could've passed out. _Of all the people…why you?_

…

…

Zell sighed and put the phone back on the hook and turned to regard Selphie and Irvine who were standing there, looking at him expectantly.

"They're coming so I'll assume they'll be here in about a half an hour." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Selphie sighed.

"You're obviously handling this well." She noted. Zell gave a small smile.

"Yeah…well, Miss Trepe is a stronger person than any of us. If anyone can stay alive as well as protect Rinoa, it's her. I have faith that she'll be fine once we find her." He replied optimistically.

"Glad to know Quisty has people who hold her in such high standards." Irvine chuckled. "But Squall isn't faring to well." He turned and looked at Squall. He had his shoulders slumped forward on the bench and his head in his hands, mentally berating himself for being so weak that he couldn't even protect the one who mattered most to him. "I can't say I blame him."

"Squall will be fine once we swoop in and rescue the two damsels in distress!" Selphie cheered slightly, trying to brighten everyone's mood.

"Where do you think they are?" Zell wondered.

"I dunno, they left so soon but I'm guessing that Squall's going to have a talk with the Galbadians." Irvine said.

"Deling." Squall interrupted. "If anyone has information, it's General Caraway. If not, we can interrogate one of the Galbadian soldiers but I'm sure the General will help us since it's Rinoa that's missing." He stood up. _I can't mope. I have to be strong to rescue her._ Everyone stared at him as if he were unreal. He shrugged it off and turned it around, unfazed by their rudeness.

"Um…ok…Deling it is."

…

…

"Firga!" Rinoa shouted. A few flames leaked out of her palms but it was more akin to a Fire instead.

"Anti-magic barrier…but it's quite old." Quistis said thoughtfully. The one in the D-District was much more powerful. At least here they have some effect…if a weak one." _We must be somewhere ancient…and the dungeon hasn't been well kept so I'm assuming that the Galbadians threw us in here because they have no where else to put us…_She thought. _I've never heard of a prison like this…must've…been discovered recently…_Quistis was too deep in thought to realize that she was swaying from side to side. Rinoa however turned around in time and saw her falling.

"HYNE!" She yelled, running and catching her.

"Huh?" Quistis looked around, utterly dazed, unaware than she could've fallen and hurt her head even worse.

"Quistis! You've got a really bad fever!" Rinoa announced, putting her hand on her forehead. "You can barely stand!"

"What are you talking about? I'm stand…" Her voice died away as she realized that Rinoa's outstretched arms was the only thing keeping her off the ground. She smiled sheepishly as Rinoa lowered her. "I guess so…" She laughed a little, hoping to dispel the worry that was dominating Rinoa's features. The brunette nodded. "Just a little rest ought to do it."

"Ok…but you're overworking yourself."

"We need to get out of here, right?" Quistis pointed out. She slowly and with the support of Rinoa, got to her feet.

_Use it._ Hyne again. _Then you'll prove to yourself that you are destined to lead Ultimecia into her power._ Quistis shook her head. She had all but forgotten about the voice with all the events going on. _Use it!_ It was as if someone had seized her body. Her arms flew out in front and a dark mass of crackling energy formed at her palms. It grew larger with a sharp jolt, sending Rinoa reeling away.

"Quistis?!" She yelled.

"Hold on!" Somehow, she trusted herself and let the mass of energy fly. The anti-magic barrier did nothing to stop or diminish the power and it collided with the door, sending the metal twisting in on itself, the noise grating and painful. Within moments it was nothing but a rolled up ball of steel.

"Was that your blue magic?" Rinoa asked, getting to her feet.

"I…I don't know, Rin." Quistis replied then promptly fainted.

…

…

Xu bit down on her nail as they approached the station. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Was Quisty ok? What had happened? Quistis…

"Hey look, there they are." Nida pointed out, setting the Garden down. They waited a few moments before the elevator went down. Xu could've jumped down there and strangled the answers out of them. Instead, she waited patiently until they came up.

"What happened?" She asked calmly, restraining the panic and anger that threatened to boil over.

"Take us to Deling." Squall ordered. Without questioning his orders, Nida prepared for take off again.

"Answer me!" Xu asked again, this time more firmly. She glared hotly at Squall who sighed.

"We were ambushed. Galbadian soldiers ambushed us. The entire 'attacking Dollet' thing was merely a ploy to draw us there. They kidnapped Rinoa but Quistis was there as well and they took her too."

"That still doesn't explain why it happened. There were six of you there! How could a measly bunch of Galbadian soldiers defeat the six famed people who killed Ultimecia and saved us all?" Xu roared, finally losing her temper.

"Xu, I'm not here to report to you."

"I want to know! Quistis is a very important friend to me!"

"Xu…"

"Basically," Zell cut in. "There were a lot. I mean, they knew about us and they planned it awful well. Besides, the three of us split up and they just had a whole army there to fight us. There was no way that we could've taken them. They just kept coming."

"Have you contacted the Galbadian military? Galbadia Garden? Anything?"

"Hence why we're going to Deling." Squall snapped irritably, not feeling at liberty to discuss this with anyone. Xu gave a frustrated yell and walked away.

"I'm coming with you." She hissed. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I'm tired of staying here doing meaningless paper work. Now, I want action too, I want to help save them."

"Fine!" Squall shouted.

"Fine!"

"Ok! Everyone's fine!" Zell said with a nervous cheer. Squall and Xu shot him a glare that could've killed him in place.

Squall quickly approached the large door to the mansion, shoving it open and working his way past the guards without so much as a second glance. The guards, however, were not impressed. One particularly tall and lanky one put his hand on Squall's shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey, you can't just barge in here without having an appointment. We'll need you to step out…" Before the guard could even register movement, Squall grabbed the guard by the arm and swung him into the nearest wall.

"Hey!" The other guard yelled, bringing his sword up. Squall regarded him with dark eyes that made him step back and consider whether it was worth it to stop him at the cost of his life.

"You do NOT want to mess with me." Squall hissed. The guard, stupefied, let him go without another word. After realizing that his life had hung dangerously on the balance of life and death, he leaned against the wall for support, feeling weak and slumped down to the ground. Zell and the others came charging in.

"Hey man, um, have you seen like a guy come through here. He's got brown hair and he's usually wearing a jacket and um…" Zell stopped short, surveying the damage that Squall had done in such a short time. There was a man lying with his back against the wall, upside down and unconscious. "Ok…nevermind." They stormed through the open doors to General Caraway's study. The guard took of his helmet and rubbed his face.

"I need to get a drink…" he sighed quietly.

Squall burst through the doors, making them slam against the wall. Caraway jumped in surprise, looking over at the frustrated and desperate young man.

"I need your help." Squall said in a huff.

"Squall? I wasn't expecting you…" Caraway said cautiously.

"Please, you've got to help me." Squall suddenly felt his knees go weak and he made it over to the couch before plopping down. The others came storming in.

"Squall! Come on, you rush off like that!" Selphie scolded.

"The gal's right. What you did to that poor guy back there was kinda unexpected and uncalled for." Irvine added. Caraway eyed all of them warily.

"What is going on?" He asked. Zell smiled at him.

"Good to see you again Caraway sir!" He said. "Um…yeah…it's a funny thing…"

"Rinoa's gone…" Squall whispered hauntingly. Caraway's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"It's a long story, sir." Zell tried to explain. "We received a mission from the mayor of Dollet asking for us to investigate Galbadian occurrences near Dollet. See, they were afraid that the Galbadian military was going to spring something like what they did when they took over the communications tower. So we go and check things out. Turns out, it was an ambush and in the fray, they kidnapped two of our friends, one of them being your daughter." The general sat down and sighed.

"I see."

"So, like, we need your help in locating them. Whatever information you have would be great." He heaved another sigh.

"I knew that she'd encounter this sort of trouble…I wish she had never left." He said softly.

"Uh…sir…" Irvine started.

"I don't know anything about what's been going on. The troupes here have been rather quiet, I've heard nothing about an ambush. If they have been captured, then it must have been done by someone much more powerful than I."

"Do you know where they could've taken them?" Xu asked pleadingly. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. If they did take them anywhere, they would've taken them to the D-District but that seems a little too obvious."

"No, I don't think it would be there." Squall replied. "They ambushed us for a reason, they wanted Rinoa. Someone wants her for something and they wouldn't have taken them there."

"Then I don't know what to tell you." Caraway replied. "Unless…" He stood up suddenly and strode over to his bookshelf. He leafed through the books until he found what he desired. It was an old antique map of the world.

"Woah…that thing's ancient!" Selphie said, her eyes widening.

"I inherited it from my father's father when he died. This is what the military used when he was a little boy. Now let's see…" He scanned the map with his finger and then tapped a spot. "There. Come, come gather around." Everyone moved closer.

"Woah…is that the Centra Ruins?" Irvine asked. That had been where they encountered Odin and all sorts of other fearsome monsters.

"Yes. As you may know, it harbors magical properties as does the rest of Centra. The Centra area is very, very old, therefore it has many secrets, most of them dark and powerful. If I do recall, the Ruins were also a secret lab and they experimented with creatures there. There was also an old prison where they kept their experiments and sometimes, humans as well."

"We've been there though, there was nothing like that." Irvine said.

"You've probably never looked below the temple. There's a secret entrace. When you first enter, there's a statue, correct?" Everyone nodded except for Xu, who had no insight being that she had not been there. "You need to push it aside. It should reveal a secret entrance downward. The lab and the prison have been abandoned for sometime but I have heard rumors of a new experiment so if they were taken anywhere, then I'm assuming it would be there."

"It's worth a try." Squall replied. "But we need the Ragnarok." Zell pounded his chest with his fist.

"No problem, man! I've got it all covered."

"Hey! I wanna fly!" Selphie whined. "Please please please please please please?"

"Let Selphie fly!" Squall snapped and Zell, knowing not to argue, nodded solemnly. When no one was looking, he caught Selphie's eye and shook his fist at her. She stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"Irvine! Did you see what she did?" He complained like a child.

…

…

"Quistis! Quistis can you hear me? I think someone's coming! Oh Hyne…come on, Quistis wake up!" Quistis's eyes opened and she saw Rinoa looking flighty and panicked. She was leaning over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Rinoa?" Quistis whispered.

"Quisty! I think someone heard the explosion! What do we do? You're still sick after all!"

"I feel better. Come on, we'd better get out of here before someone sees what we've done." She stood shakily and they broke into as much of a run as Quistis could handle. But as they rounded a corner, a blue beam shot at them, or more accurately, Quistis. Rinoa stared in horror, unable to scream. A solitary figure walked towards them.

"Stop." He hissed and Rinoa froze, her expression one of shock. He approached the still instructor with a solemn face. Smoke drifted from her scorched body.

"At any cost, you must be stopped."

…

…

…

EverShadow: How's that for a cliffhanger???

Tiger of Blackness: Poor. Very poor.

EverShadow: …but don't worry! I won't tell you anything that happens in the next chapyter! You'll have to find out by yourself! Boy do I have big plans for this fanfic.

Tiger of Blackness: Boy do I have big plans to ruin this fanfic.

EverShadow: …………EverShadow signing off…


	12. Dancing with Death

EverShadow: Gasp! You people are bloodthirsty for this aren't cha?

Tiger of Blackness: Bloodthirsty for your blood. They want your death.

EverShadow: …………………Ok…Um…On with the show…I'll be moving away from you reviewers for a moment…or two…or three thousand…

Dancing with Death

Xu stopped dead. Her heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds for no apparent reason. She clutched at her chest, struggling to deal with the feeling that had coursed through her body unexpectedly.

"Xu? Are you ok?" Selphie asked as they paused in front of the shrine. She shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm just fine…" She replied. Squall grunted in response and they kept running.

…

…

Rinoa woke up alone. The effects of the spell had finally worn off but she was all alone and in the cold. Somehow, she had managed to end up outside but she had no idea where she was. She didn't even have her weapons.

"Quistis?" She said aloud, hoping for an answer. Instead, the wind howled with glee at its new prey. "Squall…" she whispered and curled up next to the wall. It was dark and scary and she didn't want to be alone anymore. She cried softly, frightened like a little child. Then, as if on cue, the memory of Squall brought strength into her and she remembered Quistis's wise words. _Stand up and be strong!_ She sniffed once more before standing up and looking around. She was stuck somewhere and by the look of the scenery, on Centra. But Centra was huge and dangerous. She didn't even have any weapons to fight with and if she encountered something now…_Squall would rather see you alive!_ She wiped her eyes and moved forward, clutching her arms in the cold and fright. She wondered where Quistis went and suddenly, the memory of that strange man brought back the horrific scene.

"Quistis!" She hissed. Just as she said it, a monster roared nearby and she hurried along, trying hard not to panic.

…

…

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled. He sprinted through the hallways, screaming her name. It was a prison alright, a dark a musky one at that. "Rinoa!!" Xu and the others followed him closely, yelling just as loudly. Zell ran head first into Squall who stopped at a standstill. He was staring at a broken door.

"Hey, watch it, man!" Zell snapped, getting up after falling. Squall knelt to inspect the door.

"It's fresh. The door was knocked down recently and I think that it might've been Quistis and Rinoa." Irvine walked ahead and rounded the corner. After a moment, he came back with a whip and a pinwheel.

"No doubt about it. It's theirs." He said, tossing the weapons to his teammates. "But they're not here. The room back there is completely a dead end."

"Where could they have gone?" Selphie wondered.

"They must've escaped. Let's go back up and check on foot to find them." Irvine suggested. Xu looked down at the broken door. She had a bad feeling about everything.

…

…

_"And?" Xu asked._

_ "What do you mean 'and?'" Quistis asked._

_ "Come on, you know hiding it from me won't do you any good. You're much too obvious. You came into the SeeD party glowing with Instructor Mesh at your side. Don't tell me that you're not seeing each other. In fact, I've got a sneaky suspicion that you've been seeing each other for a while." She smirked devilishly. Quistis was unable to keep a smile off her face._

_ "Ok, fine, we've been seeing each other for a year."_

_ "A YEAR?? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Xu yelled in surprise._

_ "Shh!" Quistis hissed. "Yeah."_

_ "So…um…this might be an awkward question but have you two…ya know…" She scratched her head, trying to put it mildly. "Um…I mean it just seems liked you walked in and…"_

_ "We have." Quistis giggled. Xu all but choked._

_ "HYNE! YOU??? PERFECT QUISTY?" She gasped. "I never would've thought that you…with and older man at that…I…"_

_ "You make it sound dirtier than it is." Quistis replied calmly._

_ "Well yeah! Maybe because it is! He's an instructor! Kinda older. Also, he was your teacher and you were his student! Can I say scandalous?" Xu blurted._

_ "Maybe it is but…I mean…I love him thought." Quistis looked sheepishly at the ground, blushing. "I mean, sure…there's a lot of stuff that could become potential threats to his career but I don't know…I love him. I've never felt this way before in my life. It's like he's opened up a whole other world for me."_

_ "And me?" Quistis's head shot up. She was staring at a much older Xu. Her expression was haunted, chilling. "What? You take my love for granted and throw it away at your convenience? Sorry, love, but I love you like it's the real deal, whether you want me or not. I'll never let you go."_

_ "Xu…?"_

_ "Let me waste away then. I know you love me too. You're just too cowardly to admit it. Voices? HAH! I'll be you're just making that up. If you don't want me, if you're ashamed then say so, don't beat around the bush."_

_ "No, it's not imaginary."_

_ "Oh? You're going to let some voice run your world? You're even stupider than I thought. You loved Arik even though it could've gotten you into trouble, why not me?"_

_ "But your life is on the line…really!"_

_ "If you want to protect me, then love me." With that, Xu drew a sharp, glistening blade from her pocket and pulled it across her skin. Quistis screamed._

Quistis screamed when she woke up. She couldn't feel her body, she couldn't think. All she saw was white and all she could do was scream.

"Silence her!" A voice ordered. By pure reaction, she bit down on the hand that tried to cover her mouth.

"Fuck!" The voice yelled, pulling his bleeding hand away. Quistis struggled with all her might but she had been strapped down. There were people dressed in white coats but had not bothered to cover their face. She couldn't recognize a single one of them though. She was strapped to a sheet of metal and her feet could've touched the ground. They hadn't laid her down, instead, she was upright. There were scientists in front, typing stuff on massive computers. There were other scientists standing beside her and behind her with notepads, studying her as if she were some fascinating creature. Wires hung from her body.

"Where the fuck am I?!" She screamed. Quistis was not one for cursing but the pain that was going through her body, combined with the fact that people were studying her, experimenting on her and her obliviousness to what was going on added to the pressure. "Get me out of here!"

"Restrain her!" The voice yelled again. She thrashed wildly, trying to get free. Suddenly, she felt something poke her in the shoulder. At first, she kept trying to break free but gradually, she realized that it was a sedative. Not a very strong one but enough to stop her limbs from moving. But she was still awake.

"That's better. Alright, send shockwave one." A sudden jolt ran through her and it felt like everything in her body was electrified. She screamed loudly, the pain just too much to bear. Luckily, it was short. The scientists were scribbling madly.

"Interesting…" one of the scientists at the computer said. "Very, very interesting. Her brain waves are unbelievable…they're absolutely fascinating."

"Stop it…" Quistis whispered, her head hung down.

"Shockwave 2." He commanded and another one coursed through her body. This time, she couldn't scream anymore. She didn't want to either. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"See?" He pointed to the monitor. "They just keep getting more and more erratic when they should be dying out." Quistis could've scoffed if she had the strength to. She _was_ dying if they hadn't noticed. "You think one more will trigger it?" _No more…_Quistis thought. _It hurts…_

"Shockwave 3!" And suddenly, Quistis lost herself. Before she knew what happened, her body reacted on its own. A purple pulse radiated from her body, slamming all the scientists into the wall and frying the computers and their systems. With strength she did not know that she possessed, she broke free of her restrains and dashed up to the one who had been giving the commands. She grabbed him by the head and dragged him all the way over to the metal wall. She rammed his head against it, sending electricity to the tips of her fingers, frying the man.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" She roared. "Like that do ya? Want me to check your brainwaves?!" The man whimpered and she electrocuted him to death on the spot. The other scientists scrambled to get away. Quistis turned around, but she wasn't herself anymore. Somewhere, a demon had awoken within her and it wanted to destroy them all.

"Where do you think you're going?" She hissed, her lip curling in anger.

…

…

Rinoa stumbled backwards, having been flung into the ground by a Death Claw. She remembered how easy it was to dispatch them with her weapon but considering that she had nothing and had forgotten to stock up on magic, she wasn't faring too well. _Maybe they're right…maybe I'm not fit for fighting. I'm just a weak little girl who depends on others…_she said quietly as the Death Claw sliced at her. _I want to see Squall again…_She stood up and summoned the strongest spell to mind.

_I want to see you again…_

Squall felt it. They were close. He just knew that Rinoa was close. He stopped and looked around.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Irvine asked. "Weren't you the one scrambling to find Rinoa?" Squall said nothing. It was still too foggy to see much. Centra was always like that. But he felt it in his heart that he wasn't to move. After a few moments, a figure in blue made their way towards them, half dragging herself.

"RINOA!" Squall shouted. He ran past all of them and embraced her tightly.

"Squall…it hurts…" She whimpered. Squall let go immediately. She was scratched up in many places from her encounter and weak.

"Rin!" Selphie almost tackled her when Squall intercepted and stopped her. Selphie sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"It's really great to see you again!" She yelped. "We thought we'd never see you again!"

"No we didn't." Squall said dangerously. Selphie squeaked and moved away cautiously. Rinoa tugged on Squall's sleeve.

"I knew I could find you again…" She whispered. Xu looked around but couldn't see anyone else.

"Rinoa…where's Quistis?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Zell agreed. "Where's our favorite instructor?"

"It was horrible…" Rinoa said softly. "We were running through the dungeon that the Galbadians kept us in and we ran into this freaky guy…he knocked Quistis unconscious with this beam of light…he wanted to kill her! Squall I'm scared for her!"

"She's not with you?" Selphie asked, concerned. Rinoa shook her head and fell into Squall's arms.

"Squall, you take Rinoa back to the Ragnarok. I'm going to go search for Quistis. She's got to be nearby." Xu said, walking away from them.

"Hey, Xu! Wait up!" Zell ran up to her. "What's the big hurry?"

"What's the big hurry?!" Xu rounded on him and he shrank. "Don't you even care? Quistis could be out there dying and you tell me not to worry?" She resumed her fast paced walking. Zell slumped.

"She's our friend too…" he mumbled and then caught up with her. "You're almost as frantic as Squall." _You don't know the half of it…_Xu thought bitterly as she trudged along. "So, ah…Xu, how did you end up at Balamb Garden?" Xu said nothing. She didn't want to think about how she ended up there, how her mother used to mistreat her, how her father had left her mother, meaning to take her with him but failed in court. She didn't want to think about it now.

"Zell, shut it." She snapped, feeling irritable. Zell quickly became quiet. There were so many emotions that she was trying to keep under control right then. She feared, no feared was not strong enough a word for the feeling that coursed through her body when she thought that they might never find Quistis. She and Zell walked for some time, Irvine, Selphie and Squall all too worried about Rinoa's condition. _Some friends they are…_she thought angrily, wanting to pummel them, to tell Quistis all about how they ran off to see how Rinoa was doing when she was safely in Squall's arms when Quistis could've been trapped somewhere and dying…_dying…I hate that word…_She tried not to think about it. Except Zell, who, even though was a bit of a buffoon at times, followed her, loyal to his Instructor. He had almost a childish giddiness whenever he talked about how cool Quistis was to all the Trepies. He admired her so much, respected her more than the others did obviously. And quite suddenly, Xu felt ashamed. She knew that the others cared as well, even Squall but perhaps they thought that Rinoa was in more danger than Quistis. Maybe they had faith that she was going to be alright, but that still didn't erase the anger in her from knowing that either way, they didn't come along.

"Hey, what's that?" Zell stopped walking and pointed somewhere to their northwest. A man stumbled towards them and Xu's eyes widened when she saw that he had been horribly mangled and one of his arms had been blown off and burned. His left eyes was missing and instead, he was bleeding from the empty socket. "Oh man!" Zell yelled, running to him. Xu stood, frozen to the spot, she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Zell! Get away from him!" She yelled before she had time to think. Zell jumped away in surprise.

"What's your problem? The man's hurt!"

"Witch…killed all of us…back…there…" He whispered. "Unnatural…" He coughed and exploded. Zell gave a guttural noise and backed away.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded. Xu walked towards the bloody mess carefully.

"He said something about a witch over there. Do you think it could be Quistis?" He asked. Xu didn't care. This was as good a lead as any. She broke into a run. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to go faster and she broke into a sprint. Even though she fast, Zell caught up easily. "What's the big idea?"

"I know she's over there!" Xu hissed. They ran until Xu could feel her lungs burning and she turned to look at Zell. He promptly disappeared. She halted and looked down just in time to see him roll down the rest of the stairs and collide with a wall.

"Mother f-ing…" he muttered, curling up in a ball, holding his head tenderly. Xu walked down the steps.

"Come on." She said, motioning towards the open door.

"Oh sure…" Zell hissed, "I'm ok, no need to worry." The two walked in…

And into a nightmare. There were bodies strewn all across the room, some impaled by ice spears that all too resembled the ones that Edea used.

"Holy shit…" Zell cursed, taken aback. Xu wasn't looking at the bodies. She instead was focusing on the figure that stood in the middle of the room, her eyes glowing black, shoulders slumped like a raging beast.

"Quistis?" Xu whispered. The young woman pitched forward, eyes closing. She gasped and dashed to catch her. "Quistis!"

"Man oh man oh man!" Zell said, hopping from one foot to the other. "I'm gonna go get Squall and the others!" He disappeared out the door.

"Hey, Xu…" Quistis whispered. Her eyes opened and they were normal again.

"What happened?!" Xu hissed.

"Xu…I want you to know that…whatever…"

"Don't talk now." She ordered. "The others will be here in a moment."

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked. Xu scoffed. That was the reason the others didn't come. But she was still amazed that Quistis could think of others at a time like this. That was part of her personality though.

"She's ok." She replied. Quistis let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes.

"Xu…I want you to know that…I still love you." Xu would've been overjoyed if not for the fact that Quistis had stopped breathing.

…

…

…

EverShadow: Cliffhangyness!

Tiger of Blackness: ……Please don't tell me you kill off another character.

EverShadow: Of course not! Come on, would I really do that?

Tiger of Blackness: Yes. You would do it in a snap.

EverShadow: Ok…but either way, I wouldn't, not so soon. But expect more mushiness next time. Of course, there are still some conflictions but they'll be worked out soon. EverShadow signing off.


	13. Peer Into Heaven

EverShadow: Please allow me to apologize for my long disappearance.

Tiger of Blackness: Blah.

EverShadow: I've been kinda on the downer since a couple of weeks ago. I guess I have no excuse though...

Tiger of Blackness: She's not kidding about the downer side. I've had to suffer though it quite a lot.

EverShadow: Anyway, more fluff. I promise. On with the show.

Peer Into Heaven

_Xu stumbled through the mist, carrying Quistis's body. She couldn't find anyone, everyone was gone._

_"Squall! Selphie! Zell, Irvine! Anyone please...help her!" She stumbled, letting Quistis's body fall and roll away. She got up, wiping away her tears only to have new ones spring to her eyes when she looked at the still body of her love. She crawled over and cradled her head to her chest, weeping openly._

_"PLEASE! SOMEONE! Don't...don't let her die...please...wake up..." She sobbed, closing her eyes. Quistis was going to die...they had all abandoned her. She had tried to cure her, to do anything but she wouldn't wake up. Those azure blue eyes would never open again, never sparkle with happiness, never tear up with sadness, never look upon the face of the woman she had fallen in love with._

-

Xu awoke with a jolt and instinctively brought her hands up to find her face streaked with tears. Her jacket fell to the floor. She wiped them away, looking around to see if anyone had seen her.

"Quistis..." she whispered, almost panicking before she saw her lying on the bed. _That's right..._she thought. _They had returned..._Squall and the others arrived just in time to carry Quistis onto the Ragnarok. Xu had been so weak from fright that she had fainted, something a SeeD was never allowed to do. But all that pressure, anxiety, and fear had done her in and she remembered passing into black bliss. A week had passed since then. Kadowaki examined Quistis's body and found absolutely nothing wrong with the Instructor. Apart from a lower than average heart rate and some minor breathing difficulties, she was perfectly normal. Xu stood up and walked over to her side, gently running the back of her fingers along her cheek.

"Wake up...please..." She had been in a coma ever since. Kadowaki wasn't sure if she would ever wake up or even remember anything. _Would you remember what you said to me?_ Xu wondered. Had Quistis been delirious when she said that she still loved her. Xu wanted to believe her words but she was unsure. She shivered. It was unusually cold that night.

"Everyone misses you so much. But I miss you the most." She whispered. She had gotten used to talking to Quistis, maybe she could hear her. She kissed her gently on the forehead and watched her for a moment. Her heart ached to see her like this. Sure, the others visited, more often Zell and the library girl than anyone and she appreciated that they did that. But she couldn't help but feel that somehow, they had failed to prevent this from happening. She sighed and walked back to her chair, retrieved her jacket from the ground and tried to go back to sleep.

It was a chilly morning when Quistis Trepe awoke. She shivered first then went pale. The first thing she saw was white tile and she thought she was in another lab. She almost panicked until she saw Xu and then she calmed down considerably. She observed her in her peaceful sleep and took notice of every detail.

Xu was normally a very proper, very organized and clean girl. Not as obsessive about it as Quistis but would still love to keep her uniform in order. But now, Quistis noted, she looked in complete disarray. Her hair stuck out at every angle possible, her jacket hung off her shoulders. Her tie was loose and skewed and her shirt was no longer tucked neatly into her skirt nor wrinkle free. In fact, there were thousands of wrinkles. A few of the top buttons had come loose too. Her eyes traveled down. Xu's skirt slipped down seductively low and Quistis shivered with desire. _My head hurts and I'm completely sore..._she thought. She tried to remember what had happened and instantly regretted it when she did. All the memories of torture flooded back but that wasn't what bothered her. She tried to remember what she had said to Xu before she had passed out.

_You told her that you still loved her_... 

_And...?_ She thought back, feeling rebellious. _Maybe I do. No, I know I do._

_You saw the power that you have, you know you'll hurt her now. You're a danger to society, you should die._

_No. You're the one who's causing me pain. _She shut out the voice and sighed. It was as if that sigh alone woke Xu up. At first, she murmured in her sleep and then her eyes opened. She looked around the room, still sleepy until her eyes met blue ones. Instantly she shot out of her seat.

"QUISTIS! OH MY HYNE!" She gasped rushing to her bedside. "Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Do you need me to get you anything, water, food?"

"Calm down..." She giggled.

"I can't believe it..." Xu whispered, embracing her.

"Xu...wait...what I said to you..."

"I know...you didn't mean it but..." Xu trailed off and kissed her, relieved to have her back alive, even if she didn't return the feelings. _But I do..._Quistis thought before Xu pulled her closer.

Dr. Kadowaki opened the door, hearing some commotion. Her eyes shot open when she saw the scene before her. She stood stunned for a moment but neither seemed to notice, to engrossed in passion to care. She shook her head and walked back outside, closing the door in the process.

-

-

"QUISTIS!!" Both Zell and Selphie's scream reverberated throughout not just the infirmary but the entire Garden. They rushed in to get a hug, fighting each other in the process. Selphie won, leaving Zell sprawled on the floor, cursing in a number of different ways as he curled up in pain.

"Selphie...Selphie!" Quistis hissed, not quite able to breathe and hurting because she was squeezing too hard. Xu had the sudden urge to pry the petit girl off but she stood against the wall, looking disapprovingly at her. She tried to convince herself that it was not jealousy...no not jealousy at all. Quistis caught her eye and smiled at the look on her face. She winked, making Xu feel a little embarrassed.

"My turn!" Zell regained his footing and shoved Selphie to the side, stealing a hug of his own, nearly suffocating her as well.

"We thought we had lost you!!" Selphie said, getting to her feet and dusting herself off, shooting a glare Zell's way in the process.

"Xu here nearly killed everyone on sight for losing you." Ayane, the library girl, mentioned. Quistis looked over at Xu and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"What happened? Rinoa told me what had happened up to the point where she was knocked out. What happened to you?" Squall asked, leaning against the wall. Quistis sighed, she didn't want to remember at all. It was much too painful for her but she knew it was her duty. Xu cast him a dirty look.

"She's been through a lot, Squall, can't you cut her a little slack?"

"Xu, it's alright." Quistis reassured. "Well, after I woke up, I woke up in a lab, strapped to that sort of torturing device that they used on you, Squall, in the D-District prison. They were electrocuting me and testing my brainwaves for some reason. But after the third one...I remember feeling nothing but anger. That's all I remember. Next thing I knew, I saw Xu standing there." Squall looked to Xu expectantly. She looked to the ground.

"When Zell and I found her, she was standing but her eyes were glowing back. Every single scientist had been gruesomely killed." Quistis bit her lip.

"Quistis, I'm so sorry!" Rinoa blurted. "I should've been there for you, I should've protected you. But I was weak...I couldn't do anything. You were sick and hurt and I could've lost you forever!" She nearly burst into tears.

"Oh, Rinoa, hon, I'm fine now..."

"But you could've..."

"Stop blaming yourself." She reassured. "Look, what we encountered in that dungeon was something neither of us could stop." She walked over and hugged the Instructor tenderly.

"I wonder what happened..." Irvine said, looking at her meaningfully. Quistis couldn't keep what she knew could be true inside anymore.

"I think I killed them." Everyone went silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "They took your ring, Squall."

"I know, Rinoa told me and that's proof enough for me that Ultimecia's rise is not far. If anything, they wanted to give the ring to Ultimecia so that she could summon Griever. But I don't think they've found her. There hasn't been much activity anywhere."

"Galbadia is denying any involvement." Irvine said. "They say that it must be a renegade band or something, either way, they're not giving any information at all about what's going on. And frankly, I'm not sure they even have any information." Xu looked at all of them. Quistis shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind but she couldn't deny the possibility.

"Squall, I think I may have Ultimecia's power." A collective gasp went up from everyone as well as a number of heads snapping to her direction. "Seifer may have Ultimecia's memories but I think that I have the bulk of her power."  
"That's impossible! Rinoa has..."

"Matron's powers. Matron herself was a sorceress before Ultimecia passed on her powers to her. When she got rid of them, I must've received Ultimecia's share." The room went deathly silent. Xu had suspected this but actually hearing it made her so weak that she wanted to sit down. Quistis looked over to their leader. "Squall..."

"I'm not going to do anything." He replied, startling everyone. Rinoa looked at him gratefully. "You're one of our friends, Quistis and if I didn't contain Seifer, there's no chance I would contain you. But mark my words, we'll protect you if it takes everyone of us to do it." Xu was grateful too but she couldn't help but wonder if they were protecting Quistis or themselves from Ultimecia. She shook her head to banish the evil notion. Quistis looked at him with earnest eyes.

"I'm in, there's no chance I'd pass up protecting a lady, specially such a pretty lady such as yourself." Irvine said, tipping his hat. Selphie shot him a look of fake contempt but she couldn't help but smile.

"He's right, the big oaf. No evil sorceress lady'll come within miles of you! Uh...not counting Rinoa..." she added, looking at Rinoa nervously.

"Hell yeah!" Zell piped up. "No bitch is going to get our favorite Instructor!"

"Zell, watch your language." Quistis scolded automatically. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by such reprimand. "But...thank you...everyone..."

-

-

The others stayed until late afternoon, filling Quistis in on every detail that had occurred in the Garden while she was in a coma. The Trepies apparently had completely gone berserk and organized a massive "Save Trepe" fund which garnered quite a bit of money even though it was not necessary. All the extra cash went to funding the Infirmary though. But in the end, Squall and Rinoa had to leave, since Squall had to attend a conference to deal with Seifer's stay at the Garden. Irvine and Selphie were the next to leave, feeling hungry. The last ones to leave were Zell and Ayane who were also driven by hunger and fatigue.

"It's so nice to see that everyone's ok." Quistis sighed, settling back on the soft pillows. Xu smiled at her. "How are you?"

"So much better now..." An awkward silence passed between them. Both were yearning for each other but couldn't quite say it. "What I did yesterday..." she began. "It was completely wrong of me. I should've backed off when you turned me down...I still love you but I guess you don't return that feelings." As Xu said this, tears spilled down her cheeks. "I hope we can still be friends..."

_No..._Quistis thought. _I love you too, no...don't do this to me..._

_See? It's better this way._ Xu stood up and stuck her hands in her pockets. Something poked her hand and she withdrew it, holding the Quistis card in her hand. She wiped her eyes.

"I keep forgetting to give this to you." She said, setting the card down on the nightstand. She stood up and moved toward the door.

_WAIT! _Quistis thought fiercely.

_Let her go._

_...Never. No more..._She stood up, shaking a little but the thought that she may never get to tell Xu how she truly felt, the fear of separation lent her strength. Just as Xu touched the doorknob, she felt Quistis's arms wrap around her.

"Don't go..." She whispered.

"Quistis..."

"Xu...I meant was I said. I still love you. I need you to be here with me...please."

"I don't want to be hurt again." The words tore through Quistis and hurt more than any monster or torture.

"I won't hurt you. I really love you, Xu, you have to believe me." She rested her forehead against Xu's back. Both of them cried silently.

"Really?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. She turned around and Quistis kissed her, showing her exactly how much she meant it. Xu was scared but she was happy at the same time.

"Stay..." Quistis whispered, waiting timidly for the reply. She was flinging herself into the unknown, somewhere she dared not venture since she last fell in love. Xu nodded and both surrendered themselves to each other, all loneliness banished, if only for that moment. They were finally together and somehow, complete, whole yet still yearning for more knowledge of the endless limits to where their love could take them. Inside her mind, Hyne roared with anger but Quistis no longer heard it so clearly. And for them that seemed to be enough.

-

-

-

EverShadow: Finally! Phew...anyway, no hentais, don't get any nasty thoughts yet. It's only the beginning.

Tiger of Blackness: You're the one with the innuendos.

EverShadow: What?? They just fell back in love! I can't have them just get together so quickly. I must build up to it!!

Tiger of Blackness: PFT. Shyeah right.

EverShadow: ......shad up, you're the hentai. EverShadow signing off.


	14. How Rumors Start

EverShadow: Um…wow…less and less reviews. Joking!! I'm happy some of you stuck around for more. It makes me have faith in the Xu/Quistis fandom.

Tiger of Blackness: What fandom?

EverShadow: Um…good question. To that we turn to Mr. KnowItAllButHisRealName! Welcome to the show, Mr. KnowItAllButHisRealName!

Mr. KnowItAllButHisRealName: Just call me Mr. No.

EverShadow: Ok. So, Mr. No, what type of fandom is there for our beloved couple, Xu/Quistis?  
Mr. No: Well, you see, there's often a lot of attention drawn to the more prominent people. That's the problem. People often see Selphie and Quistis or Rinoa and Quistis despite the fact that they have not as deep a connection as Xu and Quistis have shown. But because they don't know much about Xu, they chose the easier couple to write about.

Tiger of Blackness: …ON WITH THE SHOW!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

How Rumors Start

Xu woke up first and saw the beautiful girl lying next to her. She smiled softly and propped herself on her elbows to watch her for a while. Quistis was back, she though ecstatically. She was really alive and well again. And most of all, they loved each other. It was a thought that sent Xu nearly squealing with joy. Instead, she sighed and realized that she was not very well "organized." This merely meant that she needed to shower and change…badly. She got out of the bed slowly, for fear of waking Quistis up. It happened anyway.

"Hmm? Xu?" Quistis mumbled.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just getting a shower and getting changed, ok?" Xu replied. She bent down and gave Quistis a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled sleepily and contently, like a small child before crashing down on the pillow and falling back asleep. Xu giggled a little and stepped out, softly closing the door.

-

-

Selphie hummed a little as she skipped down the hallways, earning rather odd looks from the teachers. Usually no one was up this early but she was just so excited to see her friend again. Everyone was ok and she was more than happy to spread her cheeriness around. It was, after all, infectious as Irvine put it. The only thing that could possibly make things better would be if a certain cowboy stopped chasing women and asked her out. (A/N: In my story, the have not gotten together yet.) She was so oblivious that she nearly ran into Xu when she turned the corner.

"OH!" She said, jumping back. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…"

"Hi…" Xu said, guardedly. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Just going over to visit Quistis. How is she?"  
"She's fine…" She replied, a little jealous before remember that Quistis was _hers_. She smiled and her mood changed completely. "She's still asleep so I wouldn't suggest waking her up. But she ought to be up by the time I get back otherwise I'll make her get up."  
"Ok!" Selphie smiled before continuing her humming and skipping. As soon as she entered the infirmary, she turned and greeted Dr. Kadowaki. "Morning Dr. K!"

"Dr. Kadowaki, Selphie. And good morning to you." The doctor replied automatically. She had gotten used to the nickname, no matter how much she hated it. She calmly sipped tea and read the morning newspaper, the Balamb Tribune. She wasn't really paying attention to the little bundle of energy with brown bouncy hair.

"So, how's Quistis today?" Unconsciously, a smile crept up the doctor's face and Selphie wondered what she was smiling about.

"Quistis is fine, especially now that she's got a special certain someone…" Dr. Kadowaki froze and the words she had said automatically sunk in. Her eyes widened in shock and she slowly turned around, preparing herself for what Armageddon she had just unleashed upon the world. Selphie's eyes were wide to and a gigantic smile formed on her face. Dr. Kadowaki, knowing what was coming next, plugged her ears.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT??!!"

"Selphie, please, there are other pati…"

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN HOW??!!" Selphie did an impossible jump over the desk, scrambling over to Dr. Kadowaki's side.

"Selphie! Be quiet!" She hissed. The petit girl giggled.

"Dr. K! Spill the beans!"

"Selphie…listen, this isn't something I can discuss. Quistis deserves her privacy and besides, it's complicated…" Selphie's eyes widened in shock.

"Complicated? Oh no! Is she having an affair?!" She asked in shock.

"NO! She's just…"

"PREGNANT?! OH MY HYNE!!" She shrieked. "You didn't tell me this!!"

"SELPHIE!! WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"Would either of you be kind enough to keep it down?" Quistis mumbled as she stepped out of the door. As soon as she appeared, the girl at Dr. Kadowaki's side was gone and appeared almost miraculously by the young instructor.

"Quistis! Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?" Quistis looked over at Dr. Kadowaki who shot her an apologetic look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. K told me that you're having an affair with a student and you're pregnant!" The blonde's eyes shot open with shock.

"What?!"

"What is right." Xu said, leaning against the wall with a smile on her face akin to that of a cat who had just stolen milk from the milkman.

"Xu! Did you hear?! Quistis is having an affair with Squall and apparently they're going to have twins!" Quistis groaned. The lie was getting larger and larger.

"Selphie! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" She yelled. "I am NOT having an affair with Squall. I am NOT pregnant. And if I hear anyone in the Garden saying anything even remotely similar…" She trailed off, feeling more tired than angry all of a sudden. Xu looked at her with concerned eyes.  
"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah…just getting a little light headed." Xu frowned and went over to steady her.

"She needs rest." Xu said, asking Selphie to leave. Selphie pouted but then lightened up again.

"Ok, I'll be back later and you're going to tell me everything about this mystery man, ok?" She waved and ran off, leaving a cloud of dust. Dr. Kadowaki sighed and shook her head.

"She's a special child, isn't she?" The doctor asked. Quistis smiled.

"You get used to it after a while."

"What I'm curious is how she got that Quistis was in an affair." Xu questioned, looking slyly over at Dr. Kadowaki.

"What can I say? I'm happy for you two. You've been best friends for a while…and you've only gotten closer these past few days."

"You know?" Quistis asked. The doctor nodded, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I, uh, might've accidentally walked in on the night that Quistis woke up…it was a little awkward at first." She scratched her head and smiled. "But this is the happiest I've seen Quistis in a while…"

"Please, don't tell anyone yet." Xu pleaded. Quistis looked at her.

"Why not? This is supposed to something good." She asked.

"I don't know what this'll do for your reputation. I just don't want you getting fired for something like this or people hurting you or saying stuff. I just don't want that." Quistis smiled softly.

"I don't care."

"I do." Xu said. "So please…" There was a shaky tone in Xu's voice that made Quistis feel as though she were afraid of something.

"Is everything alright." She asked. Xu nodded quietly but both knew that there was something else.

"Ok." She agreed and Xu let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's get you back into bed, ok? You still look like you're about to collapse…" She said, avoiding the subject. Quistis gave her a somewhat pained look for keeping something from her but she quickly got over it. _Idiot, did you really expect her to tell you everything? Especially something that might be really painful for her?_ She thought angrily. Together, they walked back into the room. Dr. Kadowaki smiled softly at them, feeling more relieved than ever that Quistis had finally found someone and vice versa. Xu…she remembered when that girl first came to the Balamb Garden.

-

-

_"Everything in order?" A guard asked. The young cadet nodded and saluted._

_"Sir, no abnormalities."_

_"I say there are." The old man from the gate hobbled towards them. The Garden Staff walked over to him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There's a young girl who collapsed outside. My old body can't handle bringing her here. Why don't one of you young un's go help her?" The young cadet looked to the Garden staff for an order._

_"Get to it." The young cadet saluted. "Take her to the infirmary." After a moment, the cadet came back, looking rather frightfully at the bleeding and all but mutilated body in rags. With a pale face, he ran to the infirmary._

_"Dr. Kadowaki!" He shouted. She looked over and gasped._

_"Goodness! Quickly, lay her down!" The cadet all but dropped her, wanting to get her body away as fast as possible, not able to withstand the sight of a child in such a condition._

_"Becca…" Xu whispered, huddling further into her rags. "Becca…Becca…come back…" Dr. Kadowaki heard but she had no time to waste, the girl was dying._

_-_

_When Xu awoke, she saw the face of Rebecca looming over her. She tried to reach for it but she couldn't move any part of her body. Even her eyes were too heavy._

_"Becca…" She wanted to say but it never exited her mind._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Fine…" She thought as the room cleared. It turned out, it wasn't her friend, instead, Dr. Kadowaki's face appeared. She looked up with empty eyes at her savior but was unable to feel any joy in knowing that she was safe but alone._

_"You're ok now. You're in the Balamb Garden. Where are your parents?"_

_"I wanna be with Becca. I don't feel safe here. I don't want to be here. I wanna be with Becca…" She got the energy to look around. "Where is she?" And that's when the memories returned._

_A single piercing scream tore through the garden._

-

-

"Xu…"

"You want to know what happened, right?" She sighed.

"A little." Quistis admitted. Xu wrapped her arms around her body and sat down with her back against Quistis. The Instructor looked sadly and put her arms around her waist, hugging her. "You don't have to."

"I just don't want to remember what happened to Becca." She whispered. Quistis kissed the back of her neck.

"Then don't." Xu shuddered and shook with tears. "I don't want to call you any unnecessary pain."

"Becca was the only one who stood up for me back then." She blurted. "I'm sorry…I think I do need to tell someone. Well, you see, she…" She couldn't continue. Her throat locked up and she felt sick all of a sudden. Images of the assailants attacking, no, _brutalizing_ her heroine flooded her mind.

"It's ok…" Quistis's voice brought her back. "Xu…Xu come back to me." She sighed and brushed back her hair, shaken but ok.

"I'm going to go get that breakfast I promised, ok? What do you want?" Xu asked, standing up.

"Just some pancakes please." Quistis said cautiously. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and Xu left the room, leaving Quistis wondering what went wrong back before she knew Xu. They had known each other since they were little. She tried to remember if anyone ever told her how Xu came to the Garden since she was here long before she and the other orphans were. But she couldn't remember if anyone mentioned it to her. Xu was always there…always had been. She sighed and leaned back on the pillows.

-

-

It wasn't long before Xu was ambushed by an overly ecstatic Rinoa and Selphie. Ayane tagged alone though less interested in invading people's privacy.

"YOU!!" The two shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Me?" Xu replied, surprised.

"YES YOU!" They were at her side in milliseconds. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH QUISTIS!! SPILL!!" Xu looked at Ayane pleadingly.

"I tried to stop them, I really did." She said, shaking her head. "But they were so insistent.

"TELL!!" They squeaked over and over again. "WHO'S QUISTIS'S BOYFRIEND??!" Xu was getting a headache.

"Keep your voices down. You're drawing stares." She ordered. They covered their mouths but their eyes were wide as ever. "Quistis doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Liar." Selphie whispered.

"Excuse me? Are you calling a superior a liar?" Ayane took a step back, sensing that Xu was certainly not in the mood to jest.

"Uh…guys…you're flirting with death there…" She laughed nervously. The two didn't seem to mind so much.

"I'm calling you, as a friend, a liar. Not a superior. I know you know something that we don't know." Selphie retorted.

"That's down on SeeD rank." Xu snapped.

"Fine! I'm still going to nag. I don't care if you demote me to cadet." Xu raised an eyebrow and Selphie looked on with equal determination. Somehow, Xu couldn't bring herself to do anything.

"Look, I'm tired and this isn't helping." She said tiredly. "Quistis will tell you when she's ready. I need to go get her breakfast before it becomes lunch." She pushed past the two. They watched her go down the hall into the cafeteria.

"She's no fun…" Rinoa pouted. "It's not like we would tell any…" She caught Ayane's look of contempt. "Well…only our friends."

"Your 'friends' range from Trepe to janitor, Rin." Ayane replied. "Everyone in the Garden's your friend." She frowned.

"We'll pry it out of her eventually." Selphie promised.

-

-

The door to the infirmary opened again and Quistis looked up to see Xu carrying a tray of pancakes, still steaming.

"Hey." She said, setting the tray down on the table.

"Mm…smells good." Quistis replied.

"We have to do something special when you get back on your feet." Quistis eyed her suggestively, causing her to blush fiercely. "Something along the lines of…uh…dinner." It was embarrassing how she could get so tongue tied at one look. Quistis laughed merrily.

"Dinner sounds great." She said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't do that to me!" Xu said crossly. The idea had crossed her head but she dismissed it with a vengeance. "I swear you're going to be the end of me."

"Well, so long as it's not someone else who's going to be the end of you." Quistis giggled and settled down to eat.

-

-

"Excuse me, have you seen the Balamb Garden?"

"Sorry ma'am, the Balamb Garden passed through here a few days ago." An old fisherman replied. The young lady looked at the ground, disappointed.

"Do you know which direction they went in?"

"Northwest, I think."

"Thank you sir." _I must warn Xu, before it's too late…_

-

-

-

-

EverShadow: Who's the girl? You guess, you'll find out in the later chapyter.

Tiger of Blackness: Come on! We've gotta go! We've gotta leave!

EverShadow: Shoot! You're right! EverShadow signing off!


	15. Dinner and an Evening Late

EverShadow: Wow…such a warm reception. Maybe it was a mistake to post it around Christmas. Or maybe you people don't love me any more?

Tiger of Blackness: All of them.

EverShadow: Whimper. Well, I'm still going to continue if that's what you were trying to stop me from…

Tiger of Blackness: Yup. Wait…damn.

EverShadow: On with the show.

Dinner and An Evening Late

"Take it easy now, ok?" Xu said as she led Quistis down the hall. "I can't believe Dr. Kadowaki let you out so early."

"Yeah well, I prodded her a little. I told her you could take plenty care of me." She replied, leaning on her shoulder.

"Hey! That' was uncalled for! You know I have work and so do you as soon as you recover." Xu looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh…so that means that…you don't love me as much as you do your job?" Quistis looked up with big doe eyes and Xu felt her resolve crumbling.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." She said, closing her eyes and turning her head away. Quistis sniffed slightly and Xu was about to kill herself for being so responsive to such a dumb trick. She lasted until they got to her room and then the silence was just too much.

"Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?" She sighed caving in. Quistis giggled brightly, knowing how susceptible she was to her "charms."

"That certainly took longer than usual. Maybe I'm just losing my skills." She said.

"Trust me," Xu reassured. "You aren't."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite instructor." A chuckled came from near the corner.

"Seifer." Xu hissed with all the contempt in the world.

"The one and only." He stepped out and smirked. "Seems to me that you've been injured, what, pray tell, happened?"

"None of your business, Seifer. Where are the SeeD that are supposed to be guarding you?" Quistis snapped.

"Oh those pipsqueaks? I ditched them around the training center. Poor kids couldn't handle a couple of T-Rexaurs. How do they expect to handle Ultimecia then when she arrives?" He shrugged. "But of course, she'll have to get us both now won't she?"

"Can you stand on your own?" Xu asked. Quistis nodded and let go before she realized that Xu had every intention on beating Seifer up and throwing him off a cliff.

"No, wait!" She said, holding on. "Seifer, how the hell do you know about me?"

"I did a little eavesdropping on the meeting. Didn't hurt much, did it? Come on, shouldn't people who are destined to share the same fate stick together?" He placed an arm on her shoulder. Xu resisted jump kicking him but she knocked his arm off and glared at him, promising a whole new world of pain if he did it again.

"Remember the last time we fought?" She hissed. Seifer cocked his head to one side and tried to remember. As soon as the memory came to him, he grimaced.

"Oh…right. I'll be going now. Good evening, Quisty." He tossed a kiss her way before walking away. Qusitis looked over at Xu, confused.

"You two fought before?"

"Caught him in my room trying to steal answers to a test. He got the wrong room and well, naturally took the opportunity to try and assault me. It was a bad move."

"Is that why he was out for an entire week?" Quistis replied thoughtfully, remembering the condition Seifer once came back in. It looked like he had gotten squashed and clawed by a Behemoth.

"Yeah. That's the one." The moment's reprieve was cut short by Quistis toppling over sideways into Xu who stumbled a few feet before regaining balance and pushing back.

"Phew, you're heavy." Xu remarked. Quistis gave her a look of utter shock and slapped her on the arm.

"You take that back you fiend!"

"Let's get you to your room." Xu laughed as Quistis fumed silently.

-

-

"You don't think that she's in love with Squall again, do you?" Rinoa asked.

"Stop worrying, Quistis wouldn't do that!" Ayane snapped. "You're both being much too nosy." She dove right back into the book she was reading.

"You know, honestly I think this is the happiest I've ever seen Quistis. And after such a traumatic event too. Something's up."

"Here's a theory, what if she heard from that Arik guy? What if he's not really dead?" Rinoa offered.

"I doubt it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ayane said, finally showing some interest.

"Oh what would you care? You're too busy being such a bookworm." Selphie replied snootily, tossing her head to the side.

"Come on, this sounds like it could be reliable." She pleaded.

"Should we tell her?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah!" Rinoa replied. "Only if I get to." Selphie nodded and Rinoa began. "Well, you see, it's like this, Quistis and this one guy, Arik Mesh, an Instructor here, were dating. She thinks that if he hadn't gone away, they would've gotten married. But the thing is, he was shipped away to investigate the happenings at the Island of Hell or something and he, well, was killed." Ayane looked thoughtfully for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Selphie questioned. Ayane bit her lip.

"I heard about that incident…the entire team was completely obliterated. But then there were rumors that not all of them died. It was like a government conspiracy thing, how instead of shipping them to the Island of Hell, they took them somewhere else and did horrible things to them or something." She replied. Selphie blinked.

"What?"

"I read somewhere in the newspaper, well, it was a tabloid so I don't know how reliable it is but it said that the Galbadian and Esthar government actually collaborated and tried to develop psychics."

"Like the incident with Ellone!" Rinoa piped up.

"Yeah, but the things is, that project was abandoned, or so it was thought. The article said that it was illegally funded by the President of Galbadia to keep developing psychics and they decided that the best test subjects would be people who had an already developed sense of junctioning."

"Aka the SeeDs, right?" Selphie leaned in as Ayane spoke quieter and quieter.

"Yeah, exactly. So they set up this entire thing to lure all sorts of SeeDs so that they could conduct these weird experiments." She broke out into laughter. "But really, what a load of rubbish it is!" Selphie however, sank down in her seat, her eyes dark with thought. Rinoa turned to her.

"Selphie?"

"What if that article is right? Maybe we can find this Arik guy again for Quistis."

"Are you kidding? Not only is the old stuff but it's also tabloid! Hello!" Ayane waved a hand in front of her face. "Let's think logically here."

"No, I think we have something. I'm serious." Selphie sat up. "Super sleuth Selphie is on the case!" She stood up and ran out of the library. Ayane and Rinoa looked at each other.

"What did you do?" Rinoa demanded. Ayane sighed and folded her arms over her head in anguish.

"I don't know…"

-

-

Zell was completely unsure of what to do. He had been cornered and was about to be shot down in the prime of his game.

"Check mate." Irvine said, moving his bishop forward.

"Aw come on man! You know I made that stupid move back there! Come on, can't you give it to me? Please? I need the cash to by Aya a present!" Irvine chuckled and swept the gil off the table before Zell had a chance to dive for it.

"It's not my fault you spent it all on the Ragnarok." He replied.

"But…but…the Ragnarok was underfunded! Selphie and I poured all our cash into that baby to make it what it is! Can't you show a little sympathy for a poor guy?"

"Pay check's in a week." Irvine noted.

"Aya's birthday is in two days!" Zell followed him pitifully out of the library, trying his best to cut the cowboy off. "Please, man! I'll take anything! I'll take 50 gil! Come on, spare me something here!" Irvine kept walking. He cocked his head backwards.

"What do you plan on buying her anyway?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to take her out to dinner and then take her for a ride on the Ragnarok, you know, watch the stars, cuddle. Play in the snows of Trabia or something. Something she'd like. Maybe a movie, shopping, what she wants to do. But the Ragnarok is running on fumes and I've got no money for any of those things! Please? I'll pay you back!" Irvine scoffed and tossed his wallet back at Zell.

"You pay me back every single gil you hear me? It's only because I'd want to do the same for Selphie's birthday." He ordered. Zell jumped in the air and cheered.

"SWEET! Thanks man! I owe you one!"

"Yeah…well hear me out then." Irvine walked outside and sat down on the side. He sighed. "I'm worried about Quistis."

"Quisty? I thought Kadowaki said she was fine. Oh…you mean the Ultimecia thing…" Zell nodded his head. "I'm worried too."

"I just don't want this to happen. We all know Ultimecia's going to rise and going to get Quistis no matter what and it sickens me to try and come to terms with it." He tilted his head upward to regard the sky. "There's got to be something, anything. I mean, it may sound selfish and all but maybe we could transfer the power to someone else. Anyone but Quisty." Zell folded his arms.

"Dr. Odine would know. He's done it with Edea, remember?" He replied.

"If it were that simple. Quistis won't approve of giving the burden to someone else. She's like that, always putting pressure on herself so no one else has to go through with it. She wouldn't give the powers away and have someone else suffer." Irvine reminded him. Both of them heaved another sigh. Zell kicked a stone, sending it flying into the air.

"All of this sucks man. I hate Ultimecia." He huffed. "I wish she's just disappear out of our lives forever. We defeated her once, why does she insist on coming back!" Irvine leaned back and looked at the clouds. Zell was right, it did suck to have the witch come back after they had suffered to stop her once.

-

-

Quistis walked through the halls, leaning against the walls for support some of the time. She wanted to get to Xu's room, to be near her but in her condition, it was a task to get out of bed. Sure, Xu had promised to return but she wondered what she was doing that was taking so long.

"Let's see…123…124…here we go. 125." She arrived at Xu's door and knocked. There was a slight scuffle inside that sounded like someone inside had dropped a dozen or so dishes into the sink. The door opened.

"Quistis!" Xu exclaimed, stepping back in surprise.

"Hey, I wanted to see what you were doing." She smiled.

"Uh…now's not a good time. Now's really not a good time." She said, blocking the entrance when Quistis tried look inside.

"Why? What's up?" Quistis stood on her tiptoes to try and peak over her shoulder.

"Come back in 15 minutes, ok?" She asked, refusing to let her see. Quistis frowned and crossed her arms.

"What are you hiding from me?" She demanded, tapping her foot. Xu laughed nervously and shook her head.

"If you put it that way, it sounds like you don't trust me." She stepped aside. "I was planning to surprise you but it turned out to be the other way around. Quistis walked in and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…oh my."

"Well, you know, I did promise you that dinner." Xu said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. The room glowed in the candle light set on the red satin covered table. Two glasses rested on either side of the small chestnut piece as well as two white china plates. In the kitchen, smells of chicken and vegetables wafted through the small apartment. Quistis looked at Xu, eyes shining.

"You planned this for me?"

"No, I planned to dine with Squall, what do you think?" Xu teased. "Come on, dinner and an evening late awaits."

-

-

-

-

EverShadow: Well, I hope I get much more response on this chapyter.

Tiger of Blackness: Don't make me laugh.

EverShadow: Wah.

Tiger of Blackness: Anyway, what are you plans for this?

EverShadow: That's for you to guess.

Tiger of Blackness: I guess that everything will end with the apocalypse.

EverShadow: No, that's this world, not theirs.

Tiger of Blackness: Meh, what difference does it make?  
EverShadow: Sigh…EverShadow signing off.


	16. Drunk on Coffee

EverShadow: Yup, plenty more reviews! HAPPINESS!

Tiger of Blackness: …yeah…so?

EverShadow: Reviewsgood!

Tiger of Blackness: Why can't they be "constructive criticism?"

EverShadow: Don't listen to Tiger…wait…cc is good. Yes, yes, please, tell me how I may improve! On with the show!

Drunk on Coffee

Irvine walked through the door and the immediate thought that came into his mind was why it was so dark. All he could hear was the incessant clicking of keys and the dim light in the next room.

"Er…hello?" He asked, walking in. He didn't think that anyone would be in his room, nor did he know how they got in. Just to be on the safe side, he decided to draw his gun. He peeked into the room. "Selphie!" He nearly dropped the gun when he saw her at his desk typing furiously on the computer.

"Hey Irvine." She replied automatically.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" He demanded.

"Searching for Arik I had no computer, through the window, sorry I smashed it." She droned on with absolutely no tone in her voice at all. Irvine took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Arik? Wait…you mean Instructor Arik?"

"Yup." Same monotone voice.

"He's dead."

"Nope. Aya said something about government conspiracy; the SeeD that went missing might not be dead. So now I'm looking." She bit her lip.

"Don't you think that these matters should be left maybe untouched? We're kinda stepping over our bounds you know…" He said nervously.

"You want to see Quistis happy, right? It wouldn't hurt to try." She snapped, finally showing some emotion.

"Yeah, sure I want to see Quisty happy but I'm not sure this is the correct…"

"Good, then it's settled. Now, pull up a chair and take over, my eyes are about to fall out." Selphie said, standing up and walking over the kitchen. "I'll make us some coffee and cookies, it's going to be a long night." Irvine sighed and inched closer to the screen. It was hardly the romantic dinner that he had dreamed of.

-

-

On the other hand, Quistis and Xu shared a more romantic dinner than either of them could've predicted. They ate quietly, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but the getting used to of each other. The two would glance up every now and then shyly, almost as if they were back to secretly admiring each other.

"You know, one of us is bound to comment on exactly how burnt the chicken turned out, right?" Quistis teased. Xu flushed and pouted.

"It wasn't my fault! You were supposed to tell me when you smelled smoke!"

"I was too busy trying to cook the vegetables just right to notice! It was your duty. It's not my fault someone didn't learn how to keep track of time, constantly dozing off in class way back in the day." Quistis giggled. Xu got up and walked away. "What…hey…" At the last moment, Xu whirled around and locked her arms around the baffled instructor's neck.

"Someone's hungry for punishment." She hissed in her ear. Quistis froze but managed to croak out,

"Better than burnt chicken anyway." There was a tense moment before Xu got up again, smiling wickedly.

"Hm…maybe another time. We need to do dishes after all." Quistis paused for a moment, trying to take in what just occurred. As Xu was just about to disappear into the kitchen, she decided there would be no more games. They had gone on teasing long enough and if either of them were scared, it was up to her to quell that fear.

"Xu?" She said, getting up. The brunette turned around just in time to meet Quistis in mid-kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, no longer daring to let go for fear that it would never happen again. When they finally did break apart, they did it slowly, opening their eyes with caution.

"Now…" Quistis panted. "What do you think of that?"

"I'm certainly not going to tease you anymore…" Xu replied. The two smiled. "Quistis…is everything ok?"

"Are you talking about the voice?" She asked. The silence that followed was yes enough. "I can feel a little of its anger. But it's only because he's jealous. But this is our night. We can't let it by like this."

There came a sudden knocking on the door. The two stepped away, Xu muttering a sharp curse under her breath before going over to the door and pulling it open.

"WHAT!" She demanded. Zell shrunk back with a little "meep." He could've sworn that if he had made eye contact, he would've burst into flames.

"Wondering…Quistis…whar…?" he babbled.

"I'm here Zell." The martial artist heaved a sigh, good at least she would be friendly.

"Great Instru…" He was instantly cut off by an equally cold glare that floored him. He shrunk back, wondering when they were going to lop his head off and stick it on the Balamb Garden flagpole. What did he do wrong?

"Squall…wanted…you…bad." The cold glare was instantly replaced with an awkward blush.

"Excuse me?" Quistis asked. Now that he was short one death glare, Zell began speaking normally again.

"I mean, that's not what I meant. I meant he's wondering when you're going to be back with teaching and stuff. I mean, you've been out for a while and the substitute isn't, how should you say, too educational?" He replied.

"Well, she's not exactly in fit condition you know, especially after the ordeal. Is Squall really all that heartless?" Xu demanded.

"No…he's really concerned…"

"When does he want me back?" Quistis asked, stepping in.

"Soon as possible." Zell answered.

"How does three days sound?" Zell nodded.

"I'll tell him that, ok?" He waved and walked off down the hall but he couldn't help feeling that Xu was going to jump him at any moment. But it wasn't him that Xu wanted to jump.

"Three days!" Xu exclaimed. "You're going to kill yourself! Damn it Quistis…"

"Xu, I don't want to hear your complaining. I should be ok in three days, it wasn't anything serious."

"Oh, right, so nearly getting killed and being weak on your feet is nothing serious, eh? Quistis, by Hyne…"

"I just don't think it's fair to this year's students if they don't pass this year's exam because I was negligent."  
"Negligent! NEGLIGENT! YOU NEARLY DIED! HOW IS THAT NEGLIGENT!" Qusitis frowned.

"You're acting like I don't know what's good for me."

"I really do believe that you don't know what's good for you. If you get seriously hurt or sick because you are a workaholic, I don't know what I'd do."

"You're being selfish, Xu. I'm not placed in this world solely to make you happy. And I don't want to argue with you. Not now." She pulled Xu close and as much as Xu worried, she couldn't help but forget just a little that there was a day after that night. She lost herself to Quistis's gentle kisses again.

-

-

"Squall, we never go out anymore…" Rinoa whined, leaning on her chair. Squall groaned, his entire office covered with paperwork.

"You don't say…" He replied, gesturing to all the mountains of paper around him. Rinoa stood up and draped an arm around her.

"You know, Xu and Quistis go out more than we do." She whispered.

"Isn't that great for them?" Squall said in return. Rinoa pouted.

"Do you even know what tomorrow is?" She demanded.

"Anniversary. Ours. Been a year since we started dating, a year, three months and two days since we met." He replied. Rinoa blinked and moved away.

"Oh…well…that's good that you know then." Squall looked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have reservations, don't worry." He whispered, bringing her close. Rinoa raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well then…that's interesting." She brushed his hair back and saw an angry red cut. "Uh…Squall, where'd you get this?" He sighed.

"A rock flew out of nowhere and nearly killed me." He replied. "Now, you'd better leave me alone until tomorrow, I've got to clear this all." He let her go. Rinoa jumped in the air for joy and planted a kiss on Squall's cheek before skipping out of there, giddy as could be. Squall waited a moment before shoving a giant pile of papers to the side with violent aggression to grab his phone.

"Irvine. I need your help. Yeah, you have connections with that fancy restaurant guy in Deling, right? …I don't care which one! Just hook me up with one!"

-

-

Quistis dried her eyes after the movie had ended. No matter how many times she saw it, just seeing Jenna running away from the final battle, waiting until the smoke cleared to see if Walter had survived was a tearjerker. She stayed there for a good two days, doing nothing but waiting for him to walk out of the smoke. But sadly…he wouldn't. But she waited until she withered away and died and the final scene of the movie was her drifting off into death, and just as she died, she saw the outline of a man walking out of the smoke.

"Xu…Xu pass me the tissue box…" She sniffed. No response. "Xu?" She looked over to see a snoring Xu. She grabbed a pillow and bashed her over the head with it.

"WAH?" She woke up with a start, jumping into a ready battle stance. Seeing Quistis lapse into a fit of giggles made her drop her arms and stare. "What was that for?"

"You!" Quistis grew serious. "You missed the greatest and most emotional movie there ever was. How could you?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! I just kinda did!" She said. "If you hadn't been so busy crying your eyes out, you would've seen how bored I was. That movie was horrible."  
"You have horrible taste!" Quistis retorted. "I'll have you know it won 10 Oskars!"

"Gee, with a title of 'Smoking the Past' I never would've guessed."

"Ok, so the titled sucked. But it's a really good movie that I swear I'm going to make you see one day." Quistis yawned and stretched, looking over at the clock. It was already one.

"Lucky I don't have desk duty tomorrow." Xu sighed.

"I'd best be getting back." Quistis said, popping the tape out of the video player. But before she had a chance to even turn around, her legs gave in and Xu rushed in to catch her.

"You're not going anywhere. You've pushed yourself too hard today. If you're going to get back to work in three days, you'd best stay here for the night." She replied sternly. Quistis raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"So…what do you want from me?" Xu blinked in confusion before her cheeks turned flaming red.

"Not like that!" She quickly rejected the idea. "Good Hyne, Quisty…I'm saying you should rest, not overexert yourself…" Quistis looked around.

"So…I guess I'll take the couch?" She tried to move but Xu wouldn't let go.

"There's enough room on the bed for the two of us." Now it was the Instructor's turn to blush heavily. "I'm serious…nothing like that. It would just be nice to know that you're here and alive again." Quistis leaned back against her and sighed softly. It had been such a long time since she felt any comfort.

"Agreed then." The two of them changed into their pajamas and curled up in bed, Quistis tucked safe inside the arms of Xu. The two of them drifted without any thoughts, more peacefully than they had before.

-

-

Zell lay on his bed, trying to figure out what in Hyne's name he did wrong. He sighed and rolled over, hugging his teddy bear. (A/N: …I had to…I just had to…) He could understand that the two were just patching up their friendship and that any interruption would be unwelcome but that was a totally extreme reaction.

"Zell? You in here?" Ayane's voice came through the door. Moments later, she stepped in. Zell rolled over again and groaned into the pillow. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the side of the bed. She placed her arm around his waist and looked down in concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to think."  
"Well, that certainly is a change." Ayane giggled, snatching the teddy bear away.

"Hey! Give that back!" He rose suddenly, tackling her. Ayane laughed, expecting him to kiss her but instead, he took the bear back and started kissing the bear. She frowned.

"You love that bear more than you do me." She pouted. Zell gave her a puppy dog face before kissing her on the cheek shyly. "That's better."

"Everyone's picking on me today…" he sighed. "Instructor Trepe and scary Xu yelled at me for disturbing their 'girl moment.'"

"Well of course they yelled at you. They're not exactly too happy about having their special night disturbed. I mean honestly, Quistis has just suffered through an ordeal and you go and deliver the news that Quistis is expected back at work as soon as possible."

"It's not my fault though! It's Squall's!" He insisted.

"That's true. But they couldn't vent on Squall since he wasn't there."

"That's not fair…so they pick on me?" Ayane hugged him and smiled.

"It's ok. They'll return to their senses and remember just how cuddly you are." She joked. He folded his arms, and tucked his bear even closer. She encircled her arms around his waist and put her chin onto his shoulder. He was so fun to tease sometimes, especially since his reactions resembled that of a 5 year old child. But she loved him nonetheless. He was her adorable martial artist. It was already late into the night and she was ready to fall asleep, regardless of whose room she was in. She yawned and closed her eyes. Zell said nothing until he felt her arms go loose and then he looked back.

"Aya?" He whispered. She was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and removed her arms, gently picking her up; not that it mattered. Ayane could sleep though the entire Balamb Garden shifting and crashing and not wake up. He set her down on his bed and drew the covers up, making sure she was warm. _Great…couch again._ He thought sadly before stumbling over to the lumpy uncomfortable piece of furniture.

-

-

_Damn it…I need to find them…where could they be? I need to warn them. I need…I need to stop them before everything goes wrong. I just hope he hasn't made contact yet…I just hope…_A figure ran through the rain, trying to avoid any and all fights. Alone, the figure stumbled, trying to seek out the Balamb Garden.

-

-

"Edea…dear…what's troubling you?" Cid asked as they sat on the white SeeD ship taking them to the orphanage. Edea stood on the deck, leaning against the rail with a troubled expression on her face. "Please don't tell me you're worried about Adel…she seems perfectly civilized and…"

"It's not her. It's Quistis that I fear for." Edea sighed. "Quistis has had to suffer through so much in her entire lifetime. Yet she's always managed to keep a straight face, never once crying too much or giving up. Despite all the trouble, she pushes herself hard and I fear too hard. Now…now that she has sorceress powers…I can only hope that she won't deteriorate from all this pressure."

"Like you've said, she's strong. She'll make it. Besides, she has wonderful friends to help her along the way."

"More than that." Edea smiled cryptically. "But let's go inside, the air is getting chilly." She walked past her flustered husband and down below where Adel slept peacefully like the child she looked like.

-

-

-

-

EverShadow: Phew. Done. Sorry, I had a bit of a social crisis in my life and that's why it took to long to update. But I'm back.

Tiger of Blackness: Your social crisis?

EverShadow: Ah. Sorry, Tiger's social crisis. Anyway, this is EverShadow signing off.


	17. Remembrance: The curse

EverShadow: Well MadHattess, because you wanted more yuri/shoujo-ai, you get it.

Tiger of Blackness: Uh…this is…PG-13, you know…

EverShadow:…oh…right. Uh…wow this makes it difficult. Even R…well. Ok. Fine, only huggles and kisses in this chapyter. Pft. I'll tell you all when and if I decide to make that chapyter a little more than PG-13. Maybe there will be two versions. Maybe. We'll see, won't we? On with the show.

Remembrance: The Curse

"What are you so happy about today?" Selphie demanded as Xu all but skipped by them. She twirled around and got in line, smiling from ear to ear looking like all the world like a girl that just got too much…

"She's prolly just happy that Quistis is back." Aya said over her magazine article. Xu laughed brightly and gave them a cryptic smile.

"You will never know."

"Everyone's keeping secrets from me…" Selphie pouted. "Quisty's got a boyfriend, now Xu's got a boyfriend…"

"Neither of us has got a boyfriend, Selphie, I'm just in a good mood. Quistis is getting back on her feet and it makes me happy." Xu replied between bouts of humming. Aya suddenly tensed as she looked up sharply. Her eye twitched for a moment as she fought back a smile before resuming her reading.

"What's wrong with you?" Selphie asked.

"The article…says here that the Gardens have been granted an even larger sum to expand. Rumor of an Esthar and a Lunar Garden have been creeping up." She replied all to convincingly.

"Oh blah. You're incredibly boring, you know that?" Selphie stuck out her tongue. Rinoa exited the line with her tray in hand and sat down with them.

"What's floating your boat?" She asked, nodding to Xu.

"See!" Selphie shouted. "I'm not the only one who thinks something is amiss."

"A 'Miss' is right…" Aya said cheekily, not looking up though her attention wasn't focused on the paper anymore. Xu eyed the librarian warily but was too caught up in the fact that she had a beautiful girl waiting for her back in her room to really pay much attention. As she approached the front of the line, Aya excused herself and left the room. Xu grabbed two trays of food, kindly explaining the situation to the lunch ladies who gladly gave her two helpings.

As Xu left the cafeteria, Aya was waiting for her.

"So…you need any help?" She asked. Xu jumped in surprise.

"HYNE! Don't do that!" She snapped.

"Well, need help or not?" Aya asked.

"Uh…sure…" Xu said, handing her one tray. The two walked to the dorms and Aya waited until no one was within hearing range before speaking.

"So…uh…you two are dating, are you? Or is this a hush hush thing? Or is it that you have a crush on Quistis or something?" This time, Xu stopped walking and nearly dropped the tray. She had no words to express her shock or embarrassment.

"Uh…what…where…uh…" She stammered.

"It's kinda obvious there's something going on…I mean, sure, I'm more observant and more open minded about the entire thing than Selphie and Rinoa are. You tend to learn a lot from reading as many books as I have." Seeing Xu's look of panic, she quickly reassured her. "I won't tell, I'm just curious. Hell, you can leave me guessing but I'm just kinda…"

"We're…hush hush…" Xu said finally. Aya's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? I mean…you two? Really? Wow, I didn't think either of you had enough courage to say anything." She replied.

"Thanks…" Xu sneered acidly.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying, love is harder than defeating Ultimecia. Scarier too." She scratched her head. "Personally, I'm just glad you two are happy."

"Don't tell anyone." Xu pleaded.

"Why?"

"Just…don't…I don't want to explain." She said as they arrived at the door. She opened the door and Quistis was there to greet her with a kiss. Aya blinked in surprise and Quistis noticed her, jumping back.

"It's not what you…I mean…"

"She knows." Xu explained. Quistis looked from Aya to Xu's ashen face.

"Oh…"

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two alone now. Um…a word of warning, Quisits…you were lucky this time because no one saw but me. But next time, don't jump her like that. People will see." Aya handed Quistis the tray, waved and walked down the hall again. Xu brushed by setting her tray down.

"Xu…is everything ok?" Quistis asked, setting her tray down next to Xu's. The brunette sat down on the couch and noticed pictures lying around. "I uh…found the in a drawer. See? There's a couple of pictures of us." She pointed. Suddenly, Xu jumped forwards, shifting the pictures around violently.

"Quistis, where is the picture!" She yelled franticly.

"Picture, what picture."

"Of Becca? Where is it? I can't find it!"

"Xu…calm down…"

"You don't go through my stuff!" Xu's voice was getting louder and more frightened as pictures fell to the floor. Quistis picked out one picture, a black and white photo of a girl standing and smiling with a grey sky in the background.

"Is this it…" She asked timidly. Xu snatched it out of her hand and cradled it. Quistis felt hurt and she shrunk away.

"Don't…don't go through my stuff…this is the only picture I have of her…" Xu whispered.

"I'm sorry." Xu looked up and saw how hurt Quistis was. It killed her inside. "I didn't know…I was just…looking for utensils…" Xu set the picture down carefully and hugged Quistis, kissing her cheeks.

"No…I'm sorry. It's just that…Becca meant a lot to me." She began tearing up.

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault."

"No. I need to tell you about her. It's not fair that I have secrets from you. Especially something I really need to tell you because I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Quistis was interested in knowing more about her but she was afraid that something might make her sad again.

"Becca was…16 I think when I was that little. I lived in an orphanage different from all of you and it wasn't as happy a place. The matron there made us work until our hands and knees bled and we collapsed from exhaustion. She would hit us with a wooden spoon really hard if we so much as stopped to catch our breaths. She hated me the most because well…I rebelled the most. I…" Xu smiled. "I took breaks and I would hit her back. But every time she'd get her mean husband to beat me up. He'd hit me much harder and he'd rip my hair if I tried to fight back. I was teased a lot…because she told the other kids that I was a bad girl and that they should be mean. I suffered a lot through those years.

Becca stood up for me. She was one of the 'elders' as we kids liked to call them. They usually went to the city to work in the morning and brought home money and food in the evening. There were a good 4 or 5 of them but none of them liked me, except Becca." Xu swallowed. "I used to cry myself to sleep. Then…one night as I was crying, Becca came over and started stroking my hair. And she hummed for me and stayed with me until I went to sleep. And she did that every night from then on. I loved her so much. She'd tell all the other kids not to bully me, they did anyway when she wasn't around but I stayed with her for a year and I was so happy.

And then one day…when Becca snuck me some food, something that was absolutely forbidden even though I got half the normal ration, the matron's husband and his friends caught her..."

* * *

_"Bitch! So that's where all the food has been going! You've been sneaking it to this rat of a girl!" The drunken man slapped Becca across the face._

_"She hasn't had anything to eat for the past three days! You give her half a loaf of bread every week! That's half the other kids' ration! How do you expect her to live!" Becca demanded, standing up after the blow._

_"She doesn't deserve to live! She's a slacker and she's got a mean attitude. You think anyone's going to want to adopt a rat like her? The sooner she dies, the sooner we have less trouble!"_

_"You work her too hard!" Becca yelled. Xu looked on, trembling with fear. She held on tightly to Becca's robe._

_"Come here!" The old man grabbed Xu by the hair and she shrieked in pain._

_"Let her go!" Becca ordered, hitting his hand._

_"Fine! You wanna come along too!" His friends grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her outside. They walked along the side of the road for a while until the house was far out of sight. The old man shoved Xu onto her knees and started kicking and beating her._

_"STOP!" Becca shrieked, struggling. "You're going to kill her!" Xu cried out, sobbing as punch after kick landed. "I swear I'll kill you!" The old man stopped and turned around, malicious intent shining in his eyes._

_"So…you'll kill me…eh?" He walked closer. "You…you're a pretty little girl aren't you? Taking a liking to this rat? Well?"_

_

* * *

_

"They raped her." Xu whispered, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "The three of them. They raped her and they knifed her. They stabbed her a bunch of times, from her stomach to her chest…they…" She closed her eyes and began crying. Quistis put her arms around Xu and held her close.

* * *

_"Heh, there'll be no more stealing." Xu curled up in a ball and cried loudly. "Well then…what about you?" He chuckled. "Don't cry…you'll be joining her…"_

_"Diamond Dust…" A voice hissed. All three of them froze instantly and broke apart into small pieces. Xu couldn't stop crying. She sobbed softly as the area grew colder and she crawled painfully over to Becca's side. A soft light descended upon her, a blue and white light. It was a guardian force, Shiva._

_"Becca…Becca?" Xu whimpered. "Please…I wanna sleep…please sing for me…"_

_"Little girl…" Shiva said. "Poor child." It got colder and colder. "Come…let us take you somewhere safe…" Xu felt her eyes grow heavy and she held onto Becca's body tightly. Shiva gently enveloped Xu and she went to sleep, too hurt and too traumatized to do anything else. Shiva gently scooped up the child, afraid of freezing her. "I will watch over you…I promised Rebecca that I would."_

_

* * *

_

"That's where Shiva came from?" Quistis asked. Quistis remembered that Xu had given it to her almost the day after they had become friends.

"Yes…I gave her to you because I couldn't stand having something that belonged to Becca roaming in my head. Shiva was junctioned to Becca and she didn't even know it. And when she died…Shiva saved me…Becca saved me…" Xu leaned against Quistis and the blonde cradled Xu's head against her chest.

"It's ok…Xu…hon…it's ok." She whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm here after all. I'm not exactly the perfect substitute for Becca but I'm something." Xu sniffed.

"You're everything to me right now." Quistis twitched, trying to force back a smile.

"You do realize how cheesy that sounded…right?" She asked.

"…Yeah. I'm beginning to regret it." Xu giggled.

* * *

Adel stepped off the boat and onto the beaches of the orphanage. She spun around, taking in the scenery of her new home. 

"It's very beautiful and quiet." She commented.

"Why thank you, Adel. Cid and I don't like a lot of raucous noises." Edea replied, holding Cid's hand as she stepped onto the beach as well.

"It's nice…and it's filled with lots of memories too." Adel whispered, squatting and running her fingers through the sand. "Lots of memories indeed."

"Are they good memories?" Edea asked, walking up beside her. Adel looked at the ground and shrugged.

"Some. Some are good, some are painful." She replied. "Some are dark." She looked up at Edea who shrunk back a little.

"Edea, my dear, why don't we ask some of these wonderful young men and women to help us rebuild?" Cid asked, studying the white SeeD.

"That's fine with me, dear. Just don't over work them." She shouted. Cid smiled and turned to the three young men standing on the dock. They looked nervously at each other when Cid asked them to help but they agreed, thinking it wise not to mess with the husband of a former sorceress.

* * *

Squall was confused. He had invited Rinoa to an unreservedly expensive restaurant and she spent half the time not conversing but staring at the embroidered red napkin. He cleared his throat. 

"Uh…Rinoa…is there something bothering you?" He asked.

"Quistis." She replied. Squall sighed. For a moment he was a little nervous that it was he who was at fault.

"Quistis is fine. She's making an speedy recovery. She'll be teaching in two days."

"That's not what I meant." She replied, looking up at him. "Quistis has been single for as long as we've known her. Well, as long as I've known her. And it seems like she's just clinging onto her past a little too much. I just want to see her as happy as we are or any other healthy couple."

"Maybe you should leave her alone." Squall suggested then quickly realized what he said. "What I mean is…she knows what's good for her. When the time comes, she'll find someone. I was single longer than she was." Rinoa blushed.

"Yeah, until I came along." Squall coughed sheepishly and took a sip of his wine. "I just want to know when and if that someone's going to come along. If he takes too long…I dunno…I mean…especially with Quistis's powers. I have powers too but it's from Edea…not from Ultimecia herself."

"Don't worry so much." Squall sighed. He was tired of Quistis being the subject of their conversation. He wanted to have a nice dinner with Rinoa so that she couldn't hound him later for ignoring her when work reared its demonized head.

"When do we get married?" Rinoa asked absently. Squall choked on his wine.

"What!" He demanded.

"Oh…nothing. Just reading the quote over there." She said pointing to a picture of a couple with the bubbles, "When do we get married?" It was an advertisement for the restaurant's catering for weddings. The couple was happily depicted as wanting to get married after seeing the restaurant. Squall studied Rinoa who had a look of absolute boredom on her face. And it occurred to him…maybe he did want to marry her.

"Welcome mademoiselle. Please, step this way." The waiter said courteously. Rinoa looked over and her eyes went wide.

"Xu?" She demanded. Xu saw them, turned around and sprinted out the door. Rinoa, wondering what was up and overly curious as to why Xu was here, perhaps on a date, stood up. "I'll be right back."

Quistis was about to step in the door, dressed in an evening gown until Xu nearly tackled her outside.

"RUN!" Xu yelled. Quistis trusted her girlfriend's judgment and turned around, sprinting around the corner as fast as she could in high heels. "I'll stall!" Xu turned around and mentally prepared herself for the questions that were bound to crop up as soon as Rinoa caught up.

"XU!" Rinoa shouted.

"Hey…wasn't quite expecting you." She said.

"You turned around and ran. What's going on?"

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you on a date?" Rinoa asked coyly.

"NO! What are you, crazy? I just felt like eating…really really fancy tonight. I dunno…just a treat or something." She lied.

"You're a bad liar Xu, when it comes to this." She giggled. "So…where is he? I know you came here with someone…don't think I'm going to let you…"

"Look at what I found. Instructor Trepe wandering around on a dark and fairly dangerous night." Seifer said, coming up to Xu with Quistis held in his gloved hand. Xu looked at Quistis, all but panicked and then turned back to Rinoa. _I'm so going to hate myself for this._ She thought and grabbed onto Seifer's arm before Rinoa could jump to any conclusions.

"I give. I came here with Seifer…I was just, uh, worried that you know…seeing as how he's your ex and all…" Seifer looked baffled and was about to open his mouth when Xu leaned in close.

"Just play along or I'm going to detach you limb from limb." She hissed. Seifer looked from Xu to Quistis…then smirked.

"Yeah…didn't realize you'd be here." He said. All Rinoa could do was babble on the spot.

"But…you two…nothing in common…wha…?"

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Seifer replied. "Now if you'll excuse us…" He offered his arm out to Xu, which she took. The two of them walked off, Quistis following with daggers in her eyes.

As soon as they were out of sight, Xu threw Seifer's arm away as quickly and strongly as possible.

"Ew. I can't believe I did that." She hissed, looking at her hands and arms. Seifer turned around, the smirk on his face unbearably coy. Quistis stepped beside Xu.

"So…why are two fine young ladies out on the town tonight, alone?"

"Ladies night out, Seifer." Quistis snapped.

"Really…? In such fine evening gowns and going to such a nice restaurant? I dunno…sounds more like a date to me. But maybe I'm just a testosterone loaded guy…" He chuckled.

"You are a testosterone loaded guy." Xu spat.

"And you needed me so badly to lie about being your date? Were you just trying to cover up something? Maybe Rinoa needs to know the truth. You know…make assumptions of her own." Seifer shrugged, the smile on his face growing. Quistis and Xu looked at each other.

"We're simply enjoying a night out."

"Together?"

"Yes, together." Quistis said before Xu could. Seifer stopped and balked.

"Woah…you serious? I was…I was kidding…I mean…you two are really?" He stammered. Xu gave Quistis a shocked expression. Quistis took out her whip and walked up close to him.

"Now Seifer…be a good boy and don't tell anyone about this…" She whispered. Seifer's eye twitched. "Cuz if you don't…" And just like that, Quistis stood behind Seifer with her whip tightly wound around his neck.

"K…got…it…" Seifer gasped. The Instructor smiled and let go. "Jeez…if you wanted to play dominatrix…" Xu glared at him and he laughed nervously. "You and Xu should just rent a room. Well, certainly is a nice night out…I'll just be, you know…leaving." He scampered off quickly. The two of them sighed and looked at each other. Xu gently slipped her hand into Quistis's and shook her head.

"That guy's prolly going to rat on us." Quistis smiled and her arms encircled her partner's waist.

"Yeah…well, we'll deal." She kissed the side of Xu's head gently. "Come on, we've got the whole rest of the night. What do you want to do?" Xu smiled evilly and Quistis began to regret that she asked her for a suggestion. Some how she figured that showing Xu the whip and having Seifer make the comment put ideas into her beloved's head.

* * *

EverShadow: Phew. 

Tiger of Blackness: Took ya long enough.

EverShadow: …Uh…well, wouldja look at the time. EverShadow signing off.


	18. Found

EverShadow: I love ice cream. How I do love ice cream!

Tiger of Blackness: …you…took…the…last…scoop…of…my…ice cream.

EverShadow: Your ice cream?

Tiger of Blackness: GIVE IT BACK!

EverShadow: I ate it.

Tiger of Blackness: Then I'll just have to throw you out of the house until you get some more…

EverShadow: But I have to write this.

Tiger of Blackness: I'LL COMMANDEER IT! MWAHAAHAHAHAHA!

EverShadow: …Tiger's gone crazy again. Time to get the tranqs…on with the show.

Found

At around 4 in the morning, Irvine Kinneas was enjoying a wonderful dream of women surrounding him in an ancient Greek temple, feeding him all sort of fruits. He most certainly did not wish to have his dream rudely interrupted by Selphie's deranged scream of joy. The pitch and tone was enough to have him jumping off the bed with a small pistol in his hand. Had it not been for Selphie's quick movements, he would've shot her as she leapt at him from the computer room and tackled him to the ground.

"IRVY IT'S WONDERFUL!" She giggled. Irvine blushed, not used to having Selphie tackled him while he was dressed in nothing but boxers.

"Wh-what's wonderful?" He began to laugh with her, not knowing why. Her mood was so contagious that he couldn't help but join in. They laughed so hard that tears began streaming and by then, Irvine pulled himself together. "Ok, so tell me, why are we laughing?" She hugged him tightly.

"I found him." Instantly, Irvine stopped being so gleeful and his eyes darkened. _Him? _

"Who's _him_?" He asked.

"You know, the guy…um…ARIK! Yeah, that's his name. You know, Quistis's long lost love?" Instantly, Irvine relaxed but it didn't go unnoticed by Selphie. "Heeeeyyyy…I get it. Were you jealous, Irvy?"

"Nope, I've got you all to myself." He teased. Selphie got off of him and stood up, dusting herself off. "So, care to explain what the situation is?"

"Well, it's nothing concrete but there's this really old report that I found and it's all about how this guy was found in the water at Fisherman's Horizon. They took him in and he can't remember anything. What they did find was some scraps of paper that clearly read, 'Contract for SeeD' His age, description and everything fits Instructor Mesh." She jumped up and down with joy. "We've got to tell Quisty!" She headed for the door but Irvine grabbed her arm.

"I've got a better idea…"

-

-

Quistis awoke first. She always woke up bright and early to get some training done before doing whatever it was that needed to be done. So her biological clock was already set to around 5:00, earlier than most SeeDs and students who chose for the "late as possible" 6:30. But this time, she woke up at 6:00. Part of the reason she woke up early was because her dreams weren't exactly the most pleasant. But last night…she drank a little too much. SeeDs are usually tolerant to high levels of alcohol, but even she could not believe how much she drank. She looked to the side of her, her heart skipping a beat. Xu was cuddled in her arms.

She had grown used to it. It was hard to sleep peacefully without Xu in recent days. But just seeing her, seeing the reality that was their relationship, it made her breath freeze in her throat and a warm feeling just spread to the tips of her toes when she thought about it.

"Mmmm?" Xu stirred, almost as if sensing Quistis's thoughts. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." Quistis replied softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm getting so used to this." Xu said, pulling herself closer. "It's kinda scary."

"What did we do last night?" Quistis asked. Xu smiled, knowing what she was hinting at.

"We didn't do anything, Quistis. After Seifer left, we went to another restaurant and basically downed a couple of bottles of wine and had dinner." She chuckled, her eyes still closed. Quistis was relieved. She was glad that they didn't do anything yet. She wanted to be coherent and conscious when _it_ happened. She blushed, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the thoughts in her head. It was making her uncomfortable. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Quistis and Xu both jumped off the bed and Quistis gathered Xu's jacket and dress, still in her pajamas.

"I'll go through the window!" The brunette said before toppling to the ground. She was still suffering from some of the aftereffects of being drunk. Xu began panicking, if someone were to barge in right now, what would she say? That they were having yet another sleepover? It's possible that they'd believe her but it'd still be risky.

"Just relax, Xu. It's not like they're going to immediately assume anything." Quisits whispered, touching her shoulder to calm her down. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Selphie threw her arms around Quistis, smiling from ear to ear. She spotted Xu. "Hi…wasn't expecting."

"Sleepover!" Xu blurted. Selphie eyed her warily.

"Riiiiggght." She said. "Anyway, Quisty, we were thinking of taking a trip to say, Fisherman's Horizon? Nida gave us the ok. We just thought we'd tour the place a bit."

"Ok, that's fine…but I'm still weak and I have to go back to work tomorrow." She said cautiously. Selphie squealed and took hold of her arm. Quistis looked back at Xu just in time to see her twitch jealously before regaining composure.

"You're emotions are written all over your face." Quistis whispered with a smile. Xu shrugged. Selphie dragged her inside. Quistis wondered what the girl was doing until she started flipping through her closet, taking out outfits and judging each of them.

"Very nice." She commented. "Too bad I'm not as tall as you, otherwise I'd ask to borrow these."

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked. Selphie smiled and then put them back.

"Never mind, you look fine." She said before plopping down on the bed and hummed happily. Xu and Quistis look at each other, knowing something was up and it was probably something neither of them would've liked.

-

-

Fisherman's Horizon was still as beautiful as ever. The sun was high in the sky and the air still smelled like salt and fish. It was a wonderful little sanctuary and Quistis never minded returning to this place for rest and relaxation. Selphie took hold of her arm again and dragged her through the streets before she could thoroughly enjoy herself upon stepping outside. Xu followed, her eyes never leaving the smaller girl.

Quistis grew curious when she observed Selphie taking out a piece of paper from her jacket and looking around for an address. They had walked further than they had ever walked in the town and the area was quickly growing less friendly. Fisherman's Horizon had two sections, the nice cheery one and the not so nice and cheery one. It was to be expected when outcasts from everywhere settled. Xu found herself tensing when a group of rather large males stopped to observe the three of them.

"What's here that's so important?" Quistis asked.

"You'll see." They entered a rather smoky and dark bar. Even meaner looking thugs played pool in the corner and when they saw the three lovely ladies, they walked over, smirking.

"So…what's three fine looking girls doing around here, eh? Looking for action?" The one with a red, beer stained shirt said.

"No, we're looking for someone cleaner than you." Selphie retorted. The man was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go, shoo!" Selphie said, not making eye contact but instead scanning the bar. The man cracked his knuckles.

"Listen here you little."

"We're not here to cause trouble." Quistis quickly added.

"Hey there fine thing…what's that ya got? A whip, hey, we got a dominatrix here, fellas." Another one with a crude buzz cut said, putting a hand on Quistis's hip. Xu twitched once before swiftly putting herself between the two.

"Step away." She hissed dangerously. The three males chuckled.

"Or what, little girls? We just wanna treat you to something nice…" The buzz cut guy drawled. He grabbed Xu's wrists. By pure SeeD and martial arts instinct, she kneed him in the stomach. Even though he was obviously worked out and Xu a much smaller person, the pure accuracy and concentrated power honed in from her training brought him to his knees.

"What the-? Little!" The red shirted man dove for Xu who promptly dodged swept his feet and when he pitched forward, she brought an elbow down on his head. The third guy, a head shorter than the others, grabbed her from behind. She tried to wrestle free.

"Hey, boys, don't cause trouble here." The bartender walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The man put Xu down, grumbling. The two others got up and the three stumbled out of the bar.

"We're sorry." Quistis apologized. "We didn't mean any harm."

"Nah, it's ok." The bartender said. He had short blond hair, a scar on the edge of his lip as well as above his eye, probably from previous barfights. He was a middle aged man who looked nice enough. He was very well built for a middle aged man. "What can I help you with?" Selphie smiled.

"We're looking for a…Seer?" She said, reading the paper. The bartender blinked in surprise.

"You wouldn't happen to know who he is, wouldja?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, it kinda depends. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the back, come on, I'll show ya. Oh, by the way, the name's Heely."

"Nice to meet you, Heely." Quistis said politely. He smiled and led them through the back door. Quistis suddenly noticed something wrong. A young man wearing a white shirt that was drenched with sweat was lifting boxes from a ship. His back was facing them. He had brown hair, now matted against his face.

"Seer! People here to see you!" Heely yelled. Seer turned around.

Quistis's heart stopped. Selphie looked from Seer to Quistis, her smile growing ever wider. The Instructor started trembling and Xu grasped her hand in concern. She knew who the man was. The resemblance was uncanny. It had to be him, it had to be Arik Mesh, the man Quistis…she took a deep breath and steadied herself. _Do what's best for Quistis…_

"Arik…" Quistis whispered. Seer didn't hear her; instead, he smiled and waved.

"Hi there." Quistis turned around and bolted.

"Hey, wait!" Selphie yelled. She began to take off after her but Xu stopped the other brunette.

"You've done enough. Stay here." She snapped, chasing after her girlfriend. It took a while but with Quistis's condition, she couldn't keep running that long. She turned and sat down on the pier, choking back her tears. Xu caught up. The brunette sat down beside her and even though Quistis tried to back away, Xu wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong, Quis?" She whispered. Quistis buried her face into Xu's chest and began crying. A jumble of emotions ran through Quistis's mind and she couldn't help but wonder if her feelings for him were returning. Why didn't he contact her? Why did he just leave her all alone, thinking he was dead? Why did he change his name to Seer? What was going on? How was Xu going to react? She knew how close the two of them were years back, what was she going to say?

Xu didn't say a word throughout Quistis's inner turmoil. Instead, she just held onto her, stroking her strawberry blonde hair and rocking her back and forth. Behind them, Selphie walked towards them until she spotted the two. She bit her lip. She had only intended to make Quistis happy. In a choked voice and faux-clam voice, Xu whispered,

"D-do you still love him?" Quistis sniffed, trying to compose herself.

"I don't know, Xu, I really don't know. I'm scared because I love you more, I know that. But I don't know what's going to happen. There's so much I want to ask…there's so much I don't understand right now."

"I love you, Quistis. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." She said. It wasn't true, though. She wanted Quistis all for herself. The selfish devil in her wanted to go tell Arik to go and jump off a cliff, to be dead for real. But conscience won and her words showed it.

"Xu…"

"Just go to him, figure out what it is you feel for him, if what it is you feel is the real thing, then…well…go with it." Every word hurt them both. Quistis felt like Xu was leaving her alone when she could use someone the most and Xu felt like every breath she took was distancing her from Quistis, giving her to Arik.

"Xu…"

"Go…" And the brunette stood up. Quistis knew her love was only trying to help but right now it was not what she needed. She needed _support_, support only Xu could give. Someone that she had solid, real feelings for, not just some trace of past emotions. But there she was, heading back to the Garden. _What have I done? _Quistis wondered. _It would've hurt her so much less if I had just kept up with my rejection…_

_Exactly. You do nothing but hurt. That's why you cannot exist._ And the voice was back after so long. So blissfully long and now it returned with a bitter vengeance like that of an ignored child.

_Stop it…_Quistis sobbed, feeling powerless.

_It comes with the power, Quistis. You inherited Ultimecia's power, you hold it for her, and I'm here to tell you that so long as you live, she'll rise._ Quistis curled up on the pier, sobbing into her knees. Xu had abandoned her. What did she have left?

-

-

-

EverShadow: Phew, I'm done.

Tiger of Blackness: …dramatic chapter much?

EverShadow: Chapyter!

Tiger of Blackness: …for gods' sakes…

EverShadow: Say it with me now. Chap-ee-ter…

Tiger of Blackness: Everidiot.

EverShadow: …EverShadow signing off. Chap-ee-ter…


	19. What Happens in this Room Stays in

EverShadow: Yeah…so things in paradise are getting a little weird.

Tiger of Blackness: …

EverShadow: Poor Tigy here is sick.

Tiger of Blackness: Shad up. I'm going to take some motrin…

EverShadow: Dear, dear. Come on, let's get you to bed.

Tiger of Blackness: I'm plenty grown up, thank you very much, Shadow.

EverShadow: Ok, on with the show then.

What Happens in this Room, Stays in this Room

Quistis sat down, not exactly happy to be reunited with her "fiancé." It had all been a little too much for her fragile lifestyle to handle.

"So, you two know Seer?"

"Actually, his name is Arik." Selphie corrected, not feeling as joyous as she thought she would be in this position.

"So you people know who I am?" Seer/Arik grinned widely. Quistis was finally beginning to understand but she needed confirmation.

"So, Seer, you don't remember anything?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all. Heck, couldn't even remember my name. They just called me Seer." He laughed. "So, my name is Arik…hey, cool. You guys know anything else about me?" Selphie took out a small ID card and presented it to him.

"You used to be an instructor at Balamb Garden. That was your Instructor's ID." She said. Quistis, even though she was distracted by her thoughts of Xu, still explained in the business-like tone that she normally used around "strangers." He was a stranger now, he had no memory of what happened between the two of them, no memory of Balamb or anything. He was Seer, not Arik.

"The last Balamb heard from you was when you were dispatched to the Island of Hell. Now tell me, do you remember anything at all, your squad, and the mission, anything that happened? A monster attack?" Seer scratched his head, thinking.

"No, I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up in one of these rooms. That's as far back as I can remember, that was a year or two ago." Quistis cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, I will go inform the commander of the situation and let him decide what to do." She bowed respectfully and shook their hands. Before she could walk out the door though, Seer stopped her.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked. Selphie's breath caught in her throat. Perhaps now they'd get back together. Maybe, just maybe Quistis was frightened because he couldn't remember. Quistis, on the other hand, bristled.

"I was once your student." She said before exiting through the front door and closing it with a resounding click. Seer sat down and sighed. Selphie smiled weakly at him.

"She's kinda on edge." She tried to explain.

"I guess so." Seer replied. "But I just can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere. I guess it's like she said, she was my student." Selphie chose to stay silent about their relationship.

-

-

Quistis's mind was on Xu. All she wanted to do was to hold Xu and tell her that she didn't love Arik. She wanted to kiss her and cuddle up next to her. She just wanted to love her more than anyone else. But it was hard to convince herself when the man she was practically going to marry had returned from the dead and with him, feelings of intense degree.

"Hey there, lil' lady." Irvine said, tipping his hat to her. Quistis didn't reply. She didn't even see him and she brushed on buy. Irvine raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world could be troubling her. _She must be dazed._ He thought. _Coming out of nowhere like that…_He walked into the bar that she came out of where "Arik" was sitting at the table, taking a sip of scotch. Selphie was pouting.

"Hey." He said, sitting down. Selphie stood up, feeling the need to apologize to Quistis. She walked out the door as well. Irvine took off his hat and scratched his head. Were all the girls just avoiding him today? Maybe it was the new cologne. He shouldn't have bought it at that old cowboy store when he saw it. It probably smelled like cow manure. He smiled at the two men. "Howdy, the name's Irvine." They shook hands with each other. "So…I guess you're that Seer guy, right?"

"Yeah." Seer replied. Heely took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You guys don't mind if I go out for a smoke, do you?" He asked. The two shook his head and he walked out the back. Seer sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked Irvine. Irvine blinked.

"We just met each other…you sure you want to confide in me so soon?" The cowboy asked.

"I'm just wondering, do you believe in love at first sight?" Irvine was taken aback by the question.

"How you figure?" He replied

"That girl, the blonde…when I saw her I was just floored. And I feel like I know her really well. I just don't remember anything." Seer sighed. Irvine laughed.

"Well of course you love her. You were her fiancé!" Seer's stopped breathing altogether. "Yeah, it's true. You two had a bit of a scandalous relationship from what she told us. Teacher and student…pretty bad situation if you got caught but you didn't." Seer thought back. Maybe it was true. He could remember someone's lips on his, someone young and beautiful. He remembered embracing a young girl that made his heart pound until he thought that it would burst. That love, that same feeling was the feeling that he had when he "first" saw Quistis.

"Really?" Was all he could manage. He couldn't believe his luck. She was such a beautiful and refined, if a bit cold, woman.

"Yep. You'd better go get her." Irvine grinned. Boy would Quistis be happy.

-

-

Quistis walked through the hallways, not even realizing that she was in the hallway where Xu's room was situated. She didn't noticed until she stopped right outside Xu's door. When she looked up, she jumped. _I guess I feel guilty._ She raised her hand up to knock on the door but only brought it to rest without a sound on the solid wood. She rested her head against it and sighed. What could she say? What could she do?

"Quistis?" Her head shot up and to the right where she saw Xu walking up the hall.

"Xu!" She exclaimed, glancing at the door and then backing away.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" Xu asked skeptically.

"Oh, well, we didn't get much information from Seer. He doesn't remember anything and…" She trailed off. "Xu I just wanted see you." Xu stood with her mouth agape. "Look, things are, well, really bad right now. I mean, I don't even know what to think about his return. I don't know what to do or say. And you leaving me, that's too much to bear." She took a step forward. "This relationship has been turbulent since the very beginning. But I just can't get through without you. I-I'm not sure whether I love him or not, I mean, I used to but I…"

"There you are!" Seer ran towards her before stopping next to Xu and placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "I…just…wanted…to thank you…for coming to see me." He stood straight and smiled. Xu felt all the blood leave her face and she turned around.

"Xu-!" Quisits began.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm troubling you." Arik moved in front of her, almost oblivious to the fact that Quistis had been talking and very seriously, to her girlfriend. He was too giddy to find out if it was true, that they had been an item.

"No…it's no problem." Quistis lied, looking through his arms. Xu had just turned the corner and disappeared. _Xu…_She thought sadly. _Don't go…_

"Um…hey, you wanna maybe go for a walk?" Quistis's head jerked up sharply. _Does he…remember?_ "I mean, I'm sure no one's properly given you a tour of Fisherman's Horizon, right?"

"No…but…"

"Hey, let's go! Before it get too dark, not that it's any less beautiful when the lights are all on. But I kinda wanna show you the sunset cuz it's simply amazing!" His grin was akin to a little boy's. Quistis smiled weakly.

"Ok." He grabbed her hand and led her away. The way he held her hand, the way his hand felt, it was the same exact as what Quistis remembered it to be, warm and firm, but strangely, this time it wasn't comforting. As they walked out, Xu watched them from above and felt tears run down her cheeks. She leaned against the railing, crying. It was her place, no one else would find her there, heart broken as she was. No one, apparently, except for Ayane. Almost the minute Xu started crying, Aya stepped through the door and saw her.

"Xu?" She asked. Xu quickly wiped the tears away. The girl seemed to know exactly when to pop up.

"What do you want?" She asked crankily.

"I heard from Rinoa…" Aya walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her. Xu couldn't help it. She was supposed to be stronger that this. "It doesn't have to mean anything, you know. I mean, Quistis…"

"She told me that she still loved him. She said that she loved the both of us but…I'm just the newcomer. He's…he's her first true love. How can she give that up?" Xu sobbed. Aya could tell that this was really hurting Xu. She had never seen the girl so broken up before.

"But he's not the same person. I mean, he is physically but mentally…"

"If she fell in love with him once, she can do it again." Xu whispered.

"Ok, now you're being too pessimistic." Aya said. "Look, sure, she loves him. But you're the one who is giving her up. Your words mean something. But by saying nothing, you're just handing her to Arik on a plate, saying, 'go ahead, take her.' You're a SeeD! Do what SeeDs to best! FIGHT!" She threw her hands up, nearly toppling over the edge but Xu grabbed her just in time.

"Haha, do what? Punch him in the face?" The words were not bitter, they were light, a definite sign that Xu was feeling a little better. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should chase after her." But the feeling of doubt echoed in the lackluster expression that she held on her face.

"Just go and tell her you love her." Xu stood up and nodded. Aya had a point. If she didn't do something about it, she would really lose Quistis once and for all. How could she just sit around moping. Even if Quistis loved him more, Xu needed to show her where she stood on the issue, and that was, she was fully in love with the Instructor.

"Thanks Aya." She said and walked through the door.

-

-

"Anyway, so Heely was pretty much down for the count and guess who saves him at the last minute?" Seer asked.

"You?" Quistis guessed.

"His cat! His cat just goes berserk and attacks the drunk full on the face. It was the funniest thing I had seen in my life! I mean, this drunk guy about the size of one of our tables was smashing into things with a cat in his hair!" Seer laughed and Quistis gave a weak smile. He noticed it right away. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No, no, it's not that." Seer rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I'm talking too much. Um…tell me about yourself then." Quistis looked over at the small pond and saw her reflection. _What am I doing?_ She wondered to herself. _Xu's suffered so much at my expense…_

"Quistis?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I'm an Instructor at Balamb Garden." _What else do I say?_ She wondered. "It's kinda difficult, I'm not really used to describing myself. I'm not a people person really."

"I think you're wonderful." He took one of her hands and grasped it gently. Quistis felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I…um…I've been attracted to you since we met and I'm not sure whether or not it's new or it's maybe something from the past but…I can't really reacall." He smiled. "Um...I met one of your friends, Irvine. He told me the funniest thing and I'm wondering if it's true." Quistis felt the blood drain from her face. What had Irvine said?

"Uh...go ahead." She replied.

"He said that we were an item. That we were, engaged." She swallowed with difficulty. Of all the things to tell him. Of all the stupid things to say, Irvine had to go and say that. But she couldn't lie.

"It's true...we were engaged." She sighed. "But..." He cut her off by leaning towards her.

"I knew it, I just knew these feelings weren't new." Quistis's mind was going berserk and yet she couldn't move.

Xu reached the top of the hill and saw what Arik was doing. Without thinking, she raced towards them.

"QUISTIS!" She yelled. She threw caution to the wind. She had to fight for Quistis's love and no matter what, she had to win. The two turned to her and she saw Quistis's eyes widen. Xu's eyes started to water, whether it was from the wind or from the love surfacing once again. She didn't care anymore. For the longest time, since Becca died, she had locked away the ability to love and slowly, with Quistis's help, that lock was slowly melting away.

"Xu…?" When Xu reached her, even breathless, she kissed Quistis, not caring that Arik or other people were probably watching. She hugged the Instructor close, wanting never to let go because if she did, Quistis might just go to Arik. She could taste her tears and she was sure Quistis could taste them too. _I'll be selfish. I don't care anymore. I'll be selfish because I want you all for myself. I want you Quistis…_And to her surprise, she felt Quistis's arms surrounding hers. _Whatever we have to go through, I just want you._

-

-

-

EverShadow: And the best part? Arik standing there going, "…great. I fell in love with a lesbian."

Tiger of Blackness: Wouldn't it be bisexual?

EverShadow: I guess.

Tiger of Blackness: Considering that she loves Arik?

EverShadow: …But she doesn't really. I mean…she does but it's not Arik I mean…ARGH! HEAD EXPLOSION!

Tiger of Blackness: …Ew…Tiger of Blackness signing off.


	20. Love, Really

EverShadow: Wow, been a long time. Sorry, school kinda picked up so next chapyter might take a little while to be up.

Tiger of Blackness: …sigh…so much going on at once.

EverShadow: Awww…poor Tiger. Do you need a hug?

Tiger of Blackness: You touch me and I break off your arms.

EverShadow: Right then, on with the show…I'm going to hug Tiger and run really REALLY fast.

Love, Really

Xu fidgeted nervously. She wasn't sure what to do or say in his presence. Quistis was right by her, holding her hand. Seer paced back and forth, shaking his head.

"It would be nice if you didn't mention it to anyone." Xu said meekly.

"I'm not going to, it's just a bit of a shock. I mean…here I was about to kiss you and this _girl_ runs in and steals that kiss from me."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Xu defended.

"Well, shocking in the least." Seer sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down. "I'm sorry if I tried to take your girlfriend." Xu hung her head. In fact, it was probably the other way around. Quistis saw the look on her face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The blond said apologetically.

"It's fine…it'll just take some getting used to."

"We're trying to keep it under wraps." Xu interjected. "I mean…you're the second person to know and we want to keep the number as minimal as possible."

"Reputation?" Seer asked.

"More like Quistis's career at stake." Seer cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought laws protected you from this kind of thing?" He asked.

"They do." Xu replied. "But we had this one teacher a few years ago, very nice young man, well liked…until they found out he was gay. Suddenly all sorts of things started to go wrong…students started to claim molestation, a 'discipline problem.' Cid hated to do it, but he had to fire him."

"Ah, sabotage." Seer nodded. Quistis sighed.

"You, dear, need to let me worry about that." She said. Xu pouted and Quistis laughed, kissing her on the check. Seer coughed to signal that he was still in the room and still a little sore from the rejection.

"You know…you've got to tell your friends one day or another. I mean, your friend Irvine told me that we were engaged." He laughed. "That guy…sure knows how to fool someone." Xu's left eye twitched visibly and she smiled crookedly.

"Really, Irvine you say…?" Quistis realized what was going through Xu's mind and placed her hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Easy does it, hun." She whispered. "Be good. Remember what happens when you're good." Xu remembered back to the day after Quistis's birthday and shivered at the thought of something more. "It's getting pretty late, that old guy at the gate hates it when people come through at ridiculous hours." The two of them stood up.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Seer offered.

"No, Xu'll protect me, won't you?" Quistis teased, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out. Xu returned the gesture and the two of them said their goodbyes to Seer and walked out the door.

* * *

The walk back to Balamb Garden was a silent one for the first half. Xu felt so good just walking with Quistis and she wanted to hold Quistis's hand but she was afraid. 

"Quis?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" The Instructor replied. Xu stopped walking. If she didn't ask now, she would never be sure, and she wanted to be sure, she wanted it to be reality.

"Is it real this time? I mean…no more doubts, no more anything? I don't want to sound selfish but I just want you so much that it hurts." She couldn't stop tears from. Quistis walked over and hushed her, holding her close.

"It's real, I promise, no more doubts."

"What about _him_?"

"He's not the same person, Xu. And even if he does return to the Arik I knew, I'm not the same person. I've changed, I've moved on. And right now, I don't want to lose you so just please believe me." She smiled at the brunette and kissed her on the mouth in the street, slowly and affectionately. Xu broke apart, her face flushed and her pulse escalating. Now or never.

"I want you." She hissed. Quistis jerked back a little and Xu winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Well…I mean I did but…"

"It's ok." Quistis replied, getting over the initial shock and blushing. "I want you too." The two smiled nervously at each other, knowing where they wanted this to go, but unsure of how to get there. The blonde broke the silence first by grabbing Xu's hand. "Come on." She said and the two of them ran back to Balamb Garden, ignoring the old gate keeper's raspy shouts at them for being late and setting a bad example for younger students. Xu didn't care who saw them but no one did. The two of them rushed to Xu's room, hearts beating until it felt like they were going to burst. Xu fumbled with the key to her room.

"Damn, just unlock!" She hissed. It took a moment, a moment of eternity it seemed to unlock the door and the two of them tripped over the welcome mat at the door and both of them fell in a frenzy of kisses, even before they hit the ground. The impact accidentally made Xu bit down a little, causing Quistis's lip to bleed.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized but Quistis said nothing, pulling her in for another kiss and Xu could taste the blood. The two of them got up and Quistis pulled Xu's tie off, throwing it onto the shoe rack. Xu attempted to unzip Quistis's top but only succeeded half way before she zipped her own finger.

"DAMN!" She cursed as the finger began to bleed. The two of them began to laugh.

"Look at us." The Instructor giggled. "We're going to kill ourselves before we get to bed." But the two didn't seem to mind as Xu finished what she set out to do.

"Black lace…Irvine?" Xu commented with a sly smile.

"Just for you." Quistis replied, kissing her now bare shoulder. And when the two finally made it to Xu's bed, they toppled over onto it.

"As much as I like it." Xu said in between kisses, "It has to go."

"Only if you take off that hideous leopard prints…" Quistis wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. Xu balked.

"It is not! That's it! You know what? I'm leaving." She said, moving to get up. Quistis grabbed the collar of her open shirt and pulled her back down on top of her.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Xu had never known love. All her life, except for Becca, she had never been loved and she had never loved as she should have. This new experience was something that frightened her. She and Quistis were finally getting to each other, not just physically but spiritually. Sex with Quistis was a spiritual act for Xu, something that one could not do without his/her complete soul. It was more than just stripping down the cloth barriers that separated them, it was also stripping down the walls both of them had put up to protect themselves. For the first time in a long time, Quistis and Xu lay themselves bare to each other, the person they cared about the most. When Quistis's hands found Xu, memorized every patch of skin on her body and then dipped down past her waistline to where Xu had never been touched before, Xu closed her eyes and buried her face deep into Quistis's collarbone and bit down on her lip.

"You ok?" Quistis breathed. Xu nodded until her body seized up and she cried out a little in shock, unaccustomed to such a feeling, such bliss. Quistis used her other hand to stroke Xu's hair softly, planting kisses on her head. "I love you." Xu nodded again, her entire body still numb and tingling. Xu took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"My turn…" she said mischievously.

-

-

Night seemed to go by quickly for the two. Exhausted, both of them drifted into sleep, well past the morning. Their clothes lay scattered all around the room haphazardly, proof of just how frantic they were to get to bed. But their absence did not go unnoticed, at least not Quistis's.

"Where is she? She's not in her room." Selphie sighed, biting her fingernail. Rinoa slapped her hand.

"Stop that! That's a bad habit!"

"I can't help it." Selphie whined. "Where's Quistis?"

"I know where she might be." Irvine said with a grin. "Have you checked Arik's place?" Selphie stomped on Irvine's foot.

"You pervert!" And then she stopped. "But maybe…" It was at this moment that Ayane and Zell walked in. Zell immediately bustled off to the cafeteria line for his daily hour of waiting for hotdogs. Ayane sat down.

"Grab me something!" She shouted to him and turned to everyone. "You guys look worried, what's up?"

"Quistis isn't in her room and no one's seen her since last night. Usually, she meets us here for breakfast and it's not like Quistis to break a schedule." Selphie explained. Ayane thought for a moment. Quistis wasn't in her room and last night, she was with Arik. But…

"XU!" She said aloud. Everyone stopped and stared at her and her face went pale. _Oh shit, think of something…come on…_

"Xu?" Rinoa asked curiously, looking behind her. "She's not here…what?"

"Uh…Xu might know where Quistis is! You know, the two of them are close…" She stopped again. _Just give it away, why don't you, Aya? Just go ahead and say it, you're practically there._

"Yeah, maybe." Selphie said. "I'll go ask her right now. I haven't seen her so maybe she's in her room signing papers or something."

"NO!" Aya stood up and blocked her way. "You…uh…go check Quistis's room one more time. I'll go to Xu. Besides, she's real cranky when you disturb her."

"Ewww, you're right. One time, I woke her up and she practically took my head off…"

"Great! We'll meet back here." Aya ran as fast as she could towards the dorms. When she got to Xu's room, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Inside, Xu and Quistis were still dozing when Aya's knock woke them up. They both sat up and looked around.

"What? What's going on…?" Quistis asked sleepily. Xu was the first to realize.

"CRAP! Someone's at the door!" She stood up and slipped on a shirt and some shorts. Quistis buried herself under the covers and hid, laughing. "There's nothing funny about this!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Quistis apologized. Xu walked cautiously over to the door and gently slid it open.

"Hi!" Aya said cheerfully. Xu sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness it's just you."  
"Why? Is Quistis in there with you?" Aya said grinning evilly. Xu blushed.

"Hey now! That's a pri…"

"HI!" Quistis shouted from the bedroom. Aya giggled and Xu slapped her forehead. Quistis ran up, a blanket wrapped around her body and trailing behind her. Her strawberry blond hair was a mess and she couldn't stop giggling.

"I take it you two made up?" Aya asked with a smile. Quistis kissed Xu's cheek. "I'll take that as a yes. It's so great that you two are back together!"

"I think she's more trouble than she's worth." Xu muttered, rolling her eyes. Quistis balked and frowned.

"So…what about Arik?" Aya asked.

"We told him the truth and he's fine. A little shocked, yes, but fine." Quistis replied. Aya nodded and then remembered.

"Hey, uh, Selphie and the others are going into a fit looking for you. I think you two should get dressed because they're bound to visit this place next." She warned. The two lovers looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Oh well, there's always this evening." Quistis replied with a smirk. Aya and Xu blushed at the same time.

"We'll be right out." Xu said, shutting the door. Aya could not stop herself from smiling. It seemed like everything would be alright after all.

-

-

EverShadow: I'm very sorry for the prolonged vacation! School sucks, enough said.

Tiger of Blackness: PSSHHH.

EverShadow: Hey, you're not one to talk.

Tiger of Blackness: …HISS!

EverShadow: Soo…yeah. There you have it. I was going to put up a much naughtier version but I decided against it. ;p Sorry kiddies, looks like you're going to have to wait until I do decide to make a much more "steamy" chapyter. EverShadow signing off.


	21. Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

EverShadow: Wow, so…yeah…next chapyter! Happy New Year, people!

Tiger of Blackness: SOOOO many BUBBLES!

EverShadow: …oh dear. TIGER! I told you not to drink!

Tiger of Blackness: Come give Tiggy a kissum!

EverShadow: …backs away Tiger…Tiger…ACK! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

Quistis walked in and everyone gave a little sigh of relief. She sat herself down beside Squall and Zell and set down her tray, dressed in her SeeD uniform.

"Just where were you?" Irvine asked lewdly. "Because I do recall that you went off with Arik." She turned her blue eyes to him coldly and everyone around her shivered a little at the cool gaze.

"Irvine, next time you mess with private affairs, I'll show you a side of Quistis I'm sure you won't like." She said eerily calmly and turned back to the rest of them smiling sweetly before dipping her tea bag in her cup of hot water.

"Sorry ma'am, it'll never happen again." He mumbled. Although everyone was curious as to what he had done, no one said anything.

"But you still haven't answered the question, where were you?" Selphie tried again. Zell shirked away from Quistis as she set down her cup.

"That's none of your business." She replied but she couldn't resist winking. Selphie squealed a little with joy and sighed dreamily.

"I wonder what he's like…?"

"Morning everyone!" Xu said, walking up the steps to greet them. Her timing had been so good, Aya sputtered, milk coming out of her nose. Zell shirked the opposite way, nearly flinging himself onto Quistis in an effort to get away.

"That was gross, Aya!" He said and then seemed to regain composure and his old self. "But it was awesome! Do it again!" Aya hit him with one hand as she clasped the other over her mouth and nose. Squall tossed some napkins her way without flinching. Xu eyed Aya warily and Aya looked up before renewing her sputtering.

"Ookk.."

"Come, sit down." Quistis said, scooting closer to Irvine to make room for Xu. The brunette hesitated, unsure of whether or not it would seem suspicious before realizing that her hesitance _was_ suspicious and took her place beside the Instructor.

"You wouldn't happen to know who Quistis was with, right, Xu?" Selphie asked. Xu blanched.

"Uh…I…um…uh…er…" She stammered.

"She's sworn to secrecy." Quistis explained. Selphie pouted.

"Come oonn…" She whined. "That's just not fair. Xu leaned closer to Quistis and muttered,

"You've doomed me Quisty. They're going to be hounding me for the rest of the week." Quistis leaned back, giggling.

"We could always tell them." Irvine cocked his eyebrow at the two whispering.

"Hey now, friends don't keep secrets from friends." He said, nudging Quistis playfully.

"Might I remind you what you did?" Quistis responded coldly.

"No ma'am." He said, hanging his head again and moving his eggs around the plate. Quistis finished her English muffin and stood up.

"I'm going to begin setting up for class. I'll see you people later." She said and turned to Xu. "I'm going to need your help."

"But I'm not done…"

"Ok, I'll take Irvine instead." Xu stood up quickly.

"Coming." She said and followed the blond out. Irvine watched them go with lust in his eyes.

"Damn…two girls in a classroom? Interesting…" He was interrupted by a sudden gagging noise followed by some coughs. Aya had apparently spit milk out of her nose again. "What is wrong with you woman!"

"That was awesome, Aya! You didn't tell me you could do that! Man, that one must've gone what, three feet?" Zell said, patting her on the back. Squall threw napkins at her some more. Rinoa kept staring at the two girls as they turned the corner, perplexed.

"It's Saturday…" She whispered.

-

-

As soon as Quistis entered the classroom, she took Xu's hand and gently forced her onto the desk, their faces close.

"Hmm, you think they noticed anything?" Xu asked as Quistis went straight for her neck.

"Probably." Quistis whispered against her skin. Xu trembled a little.

"Daaaammnn…" A voice behind them whispered low and huskily. The two of them yelped and stood at attention. Seifer stared at them with saucer pan wide eyes. "To think…all these years of me coming in late and this is the reward I get for coming in early?"

"SEIFER!" Xu shrieked while Quistis pushed her glasses back up, blushing bright red. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the ground.

"Hey now, don't stop on account of me, you hear?" He said with awe.

"I'm going to murder you!" Xu leapt at him but Quistis gently caught her arm and tugged her back.

"Seifer, we really don't appreciate you spying on us like that." Quistis replied.

"Spying? You're the ones who came in and started putting on a show for me!"

"Yeah, well, the show's been canceled, buddy. Leave through those doors." Xu said angrily, pointing to the exit. Seifer pouted like a little puppy.

"I can't stay and join you?" Xu glared dangerously and Seifer sighed, stood up and walked out the door.

"Lucky that was just Seifer." Quistis commented, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The two of them looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"That was too close." Xu replied. "We'd better not…" Quistis apparently wasn't listening as she turned to face her and draped her arms around her shoulders.

"_Will Quistis Trepe please report to the bridge at once. Quistis Trepe, to the bridge._" Quistis gave an exasperated sigh sagging against Xu.

"Everyone's out to stop us." She mumbled and Xu laughed, gently pushing her away.

"We'll have time later." She kissed the blond on the cheek and Quistis pouted.

"You'd better keep that promise." She said and strode out of the door. After she left, Xu loosened her collar and exhaled deeply. Quistis could do things to her no one else could…and it sometimes made her uncomfortable.

-

-

"What's the situation?" Quistis said as she walked to the bridge.

"We're receiving a distress signal from Winhill. Someone or something is attacking the townspeople." Nida replied.

"We sent troops there, didn't we? To establish the peace there?" Quistis asked.

"No word from them. They paged in just a few minutes ago…here's the replay." Quistis and the others listened as Nida replayed the audio tape.

"_FFzzzz…fzzz…_Balamb Garden! Balamb! We need reinforcements! We nee…_ffzz_ Winhill is being attacked…_ffzz_…townsperson…" What followed was an explosion and bone chilling screams. The audio tape ended with a faint click. The group looked on in silence.

"Those were…high ranking SeeD…weren't they?" Selphie asked meekly. Squall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Squall?"

"What about the other three? Have you been able to contact any of them?" He asked Nida. Nida shook his head.

"No response from any of them."

"Then we'll have to presume that they're dead or unconscious." Squall replied. "We'll split up into three groups. Quistis, you take Irvine and Selphie and you three will cover the outskirts, I will take Rinoa and Zell and we'll head straight for the town center. Nida, plot course for Winhill immediately. Everyone assemble all equipment and prepare. Meet back here when called." Everyone saluted and marched into the elevator.

Xu waited for the elevator to return to the first floor. When it did, Quistis and the other stepped out.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. Everyone filed out except Quistis, who hung behind. "What's going on?"

"Four SeeD that we dispatched three months ago to Winhill just paged in saying Winhill was in distress." Quistis replied. Xu started to worry. "All four are presumed dead. Squall is sending us out to see what the situation is and hopefully find out if the four are alive." Xu touched Quistis's arm gently as they walked down the hall to Quistis's room.

"Should I go too?"  
"No." Quistis replied, entering her room with Xu following.

"Well, is there anyway I can help?" Quistis turned around and smiled.

"You can be safe." She whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "I couldn't possibly ask you to risk yourself. Besides, it shouldn't be anything more than we can handle." Xu pouted, wondering exactly what she could do to help. She walked over to the bed and hopped on, curling herself into a ball. Quistis stepped out, still zippering up her peach colored top. "Xu, sweetie, what's wrong?" She walked over and sat down beside her, gently stroking her head.

_"You'd laugh." _Xu thought. _"I just want to protect you so that nothing happens. How many sleepless nights did I have when you and the others were off on missions? How many times did I nearly have nervous breakdowns wondering if you were going to come back safe from fighting Edea, or Adel or anyone?_"

"Xu, I promise, I'm going to come back safe, ok? And when I do, we'll find a day that we can spend alone, just us. I'll take a day off if I need to, ok? We'll take a trip to Esthar or something and go shopping there. Or we'll go to Deling and head out to a few nightclubs." Xu sat up and sighed.

"I'm acting like such a worrywart. Just come back safe, mmk? Nothing else matters." Quistis kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear,

"I promise."

-

-

Selphie stood in the hallways, swinging her Strange Vision to and fro as a warm up. Irvine walked up quietly behind her.

"Boo!" Selphie shrieked and turned around, flailing her Strange Vision that normally would've taken off anyone's head but Irvine expertly ducked and laughed.

"IRVINE!" Selphie yelled.

"Don't be so uptight before a mission, you'll wear yourself out." He chuckled.

"Oh, you're one to talk you big meany." She stuck out her tongue. Irvine scratched his head as Selphie turned back around to continue with her warm up.

"Say…Sephy…" He began.

"What?" She barked angrily, not turning to face him.

"How about you and I go out for dinner after this mission?" Selphie stopped and turned around, her eye quizzical.

"What? Are you asking me out?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure sounded that way." Selphie shrieked again and almost tackled Irvine with a hug.

"Of course!" She replied with glee.

_We are approaching Winhill. Will Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Selphie please report to the bridge, I repeat, we are approaching Winhill._

Selphie looked up at the speakers.

"Looks like we're here." She said seriously. Irvine nodded and the two of them walked quietly to the elevator.

-

-

Quistis was in no hurry to leave. She gently held Xu's hand, trying to stay with her for as long as possible.

"You'd better go." Xu said, pulling her hand away. Quistis nodded, stood up and walked out the door. Xu sighed and shook her head. Why was it that it was easier to handle an entire Garden in chaos and be completely unnerved by her girlfriend leaving for one mission?

-

-

Squall stood stoically as they approached the small town of Winhill, his birthplace.

"Remember the plan. Team A will secure the outskirts, make sure no one suspicious enters or leaves. When the outskirts are secure, meet Team B, who will head straight for the center of town where the SeeD were last traced to. If there's any opposition, take them down quickly. Once we locate a suspicious character, contact the other team and they'll rush there immediately." Squall ordered. Suddenly, the Balamb Garden lurched to a stop and the Squall looked at the team, nodded his head and the group filed out of the Garden.

-

-

EverShadow: Yeah, I know it's been a long time. But let me assure you, I'm not going to give up so easily on this.

Tiger of Blackness: Pshaw, you've given up on plenty of fanfics before.

EverShadow: …shush.

Tiger of Blackness: So what's the deal with this mission? Just mindless action to make the story longer?  
EverShadow: Now there's where you're wrong. What's going to happen is going to be slightly vital to the plot, a taste of what's to come, perse. And look at that! The next chapyter is in fact, entitled "A Taste of What's to Come"! Wow, amazing how things work out, eh?  
Tiger of Blackness: …I am about to hit you so hard…

EverShadow: hehehe…EverShadow signing off.


	22. A Taste of What's to Come

EverShadow: Well, I'm getting back in the groove of things.

Tiger of Blackness: Which means you all should run for the hills.

EverShadow: Haven't you used that insult before?  
Tiger of Blackness: …Let me check my log. Let's see…February…October was the one about the…nope, I don't think I've used it before.

EverShadow: No, I'm sure you have! I remember you saying something like that!

Tiger of Blackness: My log never lies.

EverShadow: …Dang. Fine. On with the show.

A Taste of What is to Come

Adel woke up from her sleep and looked around. She had felt something…a spike in power that was in no way normal. She got out of bed and walked out to the beach. Even if she had been evil, it was as if being reborn had also cleansed her soul. She felt more at peace with the world, even knowing that if people found out who she was there would be no place for her to stay.

"No place but here." She whispered. She looked up at the bright moon, a strong smell of ocean wafting about her nose. It was cool and natural, unlike the hot sun and artificial smells of Esthar.

"Adel?" Edea called, walking down the steps.

"Oh, Matron." She hesitated, unaware that the name came naturally. She wondered why she didn't call the former sorceress Edea. She was, in a round about way, older than Edea after all. Edea on the other hand didn't seem to take notice.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Nothing." Adel lied. "I couldn't sleep. I suppose I'm still not used to the time change from here to Esthar."

"Is that were you stayed?" Edea asked.

"After my defeat at the Lunatic Pandora, I woke up in this form. After some confusion, I realized that there was no possible way I could die. I had no one around to transfer my powers to so I was reincarnated. I wandered around, fighting off monsters before I reached Esthar. I couldn't very well tell people who I was; they'd lock me in that chamber again. I figured the best course of action was to seek someone who knew my predicament better, hence I wandered to the Garden."

"You poor thing…it must've been hard." Edea said sympathetically.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm some kind of puppy." Adel snapped, growing cross with the unfamiliar show of affection. She crossed her arms. "I didn't ask to be in this body." Edea tried hard to keep a smile off her face.

"I apologize." She replied quietly. "Now, come along. The only way to get used to the change in time is to sleep when others sleep." Adel took one glance over the wide expanse of ocean, thinking about the power surge and then followed the Matron back inside.

-

-

"Group A, are you in position?" Squall asked through his communication device.

"Group A, in position. Everything appears clear, no sign of anything…" Quistis trailed off. "Actually, something has been bothering me. We haven't run into a single monster or living creature since we began patrolling."

"They must've been scared off by the noise. Alright, you keep patrolling, make sure no one goes out and no one gets in. We'll head for the center now."

"Roger that." Quistis replied. Squall drew his gunblade and nodded to the others.

"You ready?" He asked.

"You bet!" Zell said, pounding his fist against his hand. Rinoa nodded, checking her pinwheel.

"Alright, Group B, head out!" The three of them charged into the town. When they entered, everything was quiet save for the faint crackle of fire. The shop at the edge of town had burned. Squall looked solemnly. A burned corpse lay inside the shop, one of probably many casualties.

"Any survivors?" Rinoa asked tentatively. Zell peeked into all of the burned buildings a look of horror spread on his face.

"Doesn't look like it." He replied.

"Let's keep going, there may still be time to save the people inside. I don't see smoke at the center of town yet." Squall said and they began running down the dirt path. As soon as they hit the bridge, they found someone still breathing.

"What happened here?" Zell asked as Squall knelt down to inspect his wounds. _Fatal…_he thought. _He probably won't make it._

"We…everything was…just like normal. Then…the young man from the shop just…just…" The man coughed once more and went limp. Rinoa covered her mouth and Squall shook his head.

"A young man from the shop?" Zell repeated. "So…it wasn't an outsider." Something from inside the large mansion drew their attention. It was a loud crashing noise, as if something large, glass and metal had fallen from a high place.

"Group A, Group A, can you read me?"

"We read you." Quistis replied through the comm.

"We've just detected something suspicious. Rendezvous at the bridge immediately." Squall ordered.

"Roger that." Quistis said. She turned to Irvine and Selphie, who were still looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"We've just gotten orders to meet them. Come on!" She said and the three of them began sprinting towards the center. When they got there, Squall and the others had secured the opening to the mansion.

"We're going in." He said and kicked open the door. All was quiet besides the loud banging of the door hitting the wall. The group peered inside, slowly and cautiously making their way in. The loud crashing had apparently come from the chandelier which lay on the ground.

"Hyne!" Selphie shrieked, pointing to the wall next to them. There lay in a bloody and charred heap, one of the SeeDs. His body lay in a crumpled and broken way. Blood ran from his eyes and head, almost obscuring his features. One of his arms was hanging, half off and in that hand was the communicator used to contact the Garden.

"Jeez…" Irvine hissed, kneeling to inspect him. "What in Hell could've done this?"

"We met a dying man out there. He gave us a few clues. Apparently, the suspect is one of the villagers, a young man from the shop. But that's all we know. We don't know what he is exactly, or what he's doing but it's obvious that it came on suddenly." Squall explained. A soft thud came from the upstairs bedroom and all six of them turned their heads to look. Squall motioned for them to stay ready and follow him. They made their way quietly up the steps and when they neared, they began to hear voices.

"No…no…no…" Someone muttered. "Nothing here is of any use to me. I need to know who they are. Don't you agree, Napee?" Squall recognized the name. Napee was a SeeD two years his senior. Was she still alive?

"BAH!" The voice continued. "Nothing here is of any use to me." Squall motioned for them to charge the door and he kicked the door open again and the six poured in.

A young man, dressed in white and gold clothing stood at the bookshelf, pulling books down in frustration. He appeared to be looking for something. When he heard the six of them, he turned around, an old dictionary in hand.

"Don't move." Squall threatened but the young man moved anyway.

"Ah, more Garden lackeys. Don't you ever get tired of rushing in like this? I'm trying to find something that will aid me in my quest." He said calmly. Quistis tightened her grip on her whip. Squall glanced over at the bed where Napee lay. She was in cleaner condition than the corpse downstairs but her eyes were wide and lifeless nonetheless. Two other bodies lay on one side, one piled on the other and they too wore the SeeD uniforms.

"They're all dead…" Zell whispered.

"Ah, sorry about that. They were getting in my way. I lost control of my power when I accidentally burned down those building. I lost control of myself too for a while…which is why Cednar back there is in a bit more of a mess. I was going to let these three go but they insisted on getting in my way. I tried to explain that I didn't mean to kill him but…well…I suppose you SeeD are proud creatures, eager to avenge your comrades' death and whatnot. Pity…I actually liked Napee a little." He sighed and threw the dictionary aside.

"Who do you work for?" Squall demanded.

"Work for? I work for myself. No one controls me, after all, how could they? I am Hyne after all." The room went deathly silent. Zell had an urge to laugh at him.

"Hyne?" He repeated. "You?"

"Zell…" Squall warned.

"You are nowhere near Hyne." The martial artist spat. "You're a mental case!" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Really, how disrespectful of you." He hissed. "You are a rude little creature." He raised up both hands and lifted Zell of the ground, flipping him backwards into the wall.

"Zell!" Selphie shouted. Squall charged with his gunblade but the man deflected it with his hand.

"Would any normal human have this kind of power? I _am _Hyne!" He shoved Squall through the window down onto the concrete below.

"SQUALL!" Rinoa shouted and ran over to the broken window, peering down at him. He got to his feet.

"I'm ok." He hissed. Hyne suddenly jerked his head towards Rinoa, seemingly transfixed by her. His eyes narrowed questioningly before they glowed red with anger.

"So…the sorceress finally rears her head. I was wondering when you would waltz right into my hands. It was fate that I landed here." Selphie looked from "Hyne" to Rinoa and quickly put herself in between them.

"Don't you touch her!" She snapped. "Hyne" made a disgusted hiss and blasted her backwards onto the bed. He took a step towards her and Rinoa readied herself for combat. Irvine shot at him but the bullets merely deflected off of some invisible barrier.

"I suppose you had to come out of hiding sometime." He sneered.

"What do you want?" Rinoa demanded. He took another step.

"Really, I wonder why the SeeD are working with you when they should be destroying you, like I will in but a moment. You've grown careless, Edea." Quistis's eyes widened in confusion.

"Edea?"

"You stupid fools. Did you not know that she was a sorceress? Edea! Edea Kramer. Only Edea Kramer has that aura. I suppose you SeeD are worthless after all when you can't even sense a sorceress that's been traveling with you!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off of Rinoa. Zell charged forward and punched right through the barrier and landed a good blow to Hyne. Unfortunately, Hyne grabbed Zell's fist and threw him out the window as well. Irvine stood with his pulse bullet ready. But before he could even fire, Hyne bent the barrel of his gun, yanked Irvine with his mental energy and flung him onto the bed along with Selphie.

"I've waited a long time to stop you." He said moving ever closer to her. Rinoa summoned all of the magic within her and cast her strongest spells. Hyne was momentarily surrounded by flames before a simple wave of the hand extinguished them.

"Powerful. I believe you scorched me. But no matter." Quistis decided it was her turn to act. With one quick lash of her whip, she caught Hyne's arm…along with his attention.

"I believe each and every one of you has a death wish." He said calmly, turning to her. He stopped and his mouth hung open.

"I have no death wish. I've got a promise to keep." Quistis snapped. Hyne turned his entire body towards her, completely forgetting about Rinoa.

"Two…two sorceresses have wandered into my hands. Edea Kramer and Ultimecia." He laughed. "This is perfect!" Quistis released him, only to strike again, cutting open his shoulder.

"I am not Ultimecia!" She yelled, casting dispel. Instantly, Hyne's barriers were broken down but Hyne didn't care. He seized Quistis with his right hand and charged a spell with his other.

"Once I get rid of you, Edea and Adel will be mere ants under my foot." Quistis felt the breath being choked out of her as she gasped for air. _Xu…_she thought. He brought the spell close to Quistis's neck and detonated. The Instructor went limp in his hands but just to be sure, he charged another spell. Suddenly, something sharp cut into his side. With his barrier down, Rinoa had fired her pinwheel and succeeded in hitting him. He dropped Quistis, clothes and neck charred onto the ground.

"If you must die now, I suppose I can arrange for that." He snapped but before he could take one step, Zell stormed up the stairs and hit the back of his head with enough force to break open his skull.

"He's all yours, Squall!" Squall followed up Zell's attack by stabbing him in the back and twisting his gunblade to cause as much damage as possible. "Hyne" coughed once and blood burst forth from his mouth, a direct result of the wound and collapsed. Rinoa rushed over to Quistis and put her ear to her heart.

"Ok…no big deal…" She said trying not to panic and cast Life. It was a moment before Quistis coughed and opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Selphie sighed even though her body was in considerable pain as well. Irvine looked at his gun.

"My baby…" He sniffed. "How could he…?" Squall kicked the body onto its back and stared down. He contacted Nida on his comm.

"Nida, send in the recovery unit, make sure they find and treat all survivors." He ordered.

"Roger that." Nida said.

"Our work is done. The suspect has been neutralized." Squall announced. "Let's let the recovery unit do their job." He sheathed his sword and walked out of the room, followed by Selphie and Quistis who were supporting each other.

"That wasn't so bad." Zell said, casting a small cure on his bruises.

"Speak for yourself." Irvine muttered. "If Quistis hadn't broken his barrier…hey…speaking of Quistis and Rinoa, why did he call you two Ultimecia and Edea?"

"I don't know." Quistis responded. "Right now we're too excited to think. Let's just get back to the Balamb before we start analyzing anything."

-

-

In the conference room, they discussed the matter. But their theories and explanations were nothing short of impossible until Rinoa chipped in her theory.

"Well…he said that only Edea had that aura, right? Maybe…maybe he doesn't know what Edea actually looks like. Maybe he just senses the sorceress power within Quistis and me and thinks that we're Edea and Ultimecia."

"But if that's the case," Selphie cut in, "Edea wasn't the first sorceress. If this guy made judgments based on power, then wouldn't he call you the very first sorceresses? The ones who started out with your powers?" The room went silent, contemplating.

"One thing is for sure, he's not the real Hyne." Quistis said. "And since he's not the real Hyne, maybe he doesn't know any Sorceresses besides Edea, Adel and Ultimecia. Winhill isn't exactly your place for recent news. Maybe he didn't know that Edea and Ultimecia's powers had been passed on."

"That still doesn't explain just where he came from." Irvine noted. "I mean, this guy was on the low for how many years? And just one day he decided to emerge and destroy everything?" Nida suddenly stepped into the room.

"Squall, there's something you might need to hear." He said.

"Go ahead."

"This guy…he was a SeeD at the Galbadia Garden. His name is Ocelot Zeek, SeeD rank 14. He went missing about ten years ago on a mission to Deling to subdue the Galbadia army's uprising." The room went quiet again, this time from shock.

"The GF's…?" Selphie whispered, trying explain how he disappeared and why he had no memory.

"I don't know." Squall replied. "Look, we've tried to make sense out of this but it's obviously not working. Let's all just get some sleep and try not to wear ourselves out. Dismissed." One by one, they filed out, exhausted and sore from their battle. Quistis didn't want to sleep though, she wanted to see Xu.

When she arrive outside her door and knocked, Xu opened the door and sighed in relief.

"You're ok…" She was cut short when Quistis pressed her lips to hers suddenly and unexpectedly, causing her to take a few steps back. "Quistis…?" She mumbled through the kiss. Quistis didn't respond. Instead, she gently pushed Xu back further into the bedroom, not wanting to speak for fear that if she did, all her worries about the mission would come tumbling out of her mouth and ruin their moment.

-

-

EverShadow: I've had this for a while but it's been a battle in me to put it up. I've been sick with something nasty for a while now and I really didn't want to do anything.

Tiger of Blackness: You've been quite the handful.

EverShadow: Blargh, I know. Thanks you though.

Tiger of Blackness: EW. GET AWAY YOU CONTAGIOUS DEMON!

EverShadow: …poke…

Tiger of Blackness: MUST BOIL ARM IN WATER!

EverShadow: Maybe this sickness isn't so bad after all…hmmm…EverShadow signing off.


	23. The Floodgates Open

EverShadow: Sooo…yaaahhh…On with the show

Tiger of Blackness: …yeah. I really have nothing to say either. I'm in a stupor.

The Floodgates Open

Xu lay next to Quistis, trying to cuddle against her but Quistis was unresponsive and turned away. The blond curled up in as small a ball as she could manage and Xu heaved a sigh and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the covers sliding off her bare body. Quistis said nothing and remained motionless. "Quistis, come on. This entire hour was basically you trying to get your mind off something. And you were failing too because I could see quite clearly that you weren't focused on me. It was just empty." Quistis rolled out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt.

"You want anything to drink? Glass of water…?" She asked, putting on a pair of jeans, the spare that she had left in Xu's room just in case.

"Stop right where you are." Xu ordered. Quistis's shoulders slumped. "We're not going to get very far with this relationship if you don't tell me what's bothering you." Quistis caved and sat back down on the bed but she didn't turn to face Xu.

"You know the four SeeDs that died today?" She asked.

"Quistis, there was nothing you could do about it…"  
"It's not that. One of them, one of them was Roan. Do you remember him? He graduated with me." Xu's eyes softened.

"Quisty, this is what it means to be a SeeD. It's horrible but it's also likely that we're going to lose people we're close to." She slid her hand over Quistis's and clasped it gently. Quistis shook her head.

"Roan helped me through…through my difficult time. When I found out that Arik had gone missing, I was worried. I slipped into depression…"

"I remember." Xu replied.

"Xu, it was worse than you remember. I had all sorts of suicidal thoughts. I nearly acted upon them, several times. There was just this voice in my head, deep down that just hated living after he vanished." She whispered.

"That explains these." Xu stated, tracing her finger over the tiny scars on Quistis's arms. She smiled sadly.

"Roan actually had to knock some sense into me. He loaded me with responsibilities; put more students in my care than any other teacher. At first, I thought he was cruel and his actions were just stupid. But then I realized that all those things he made me do, all that extra work and 'favors' I did for him, they were actually favors for me. I was so overwhelmed I literally didn't have time to think about suicide. He saved me." She explained.

"Well I'm grateful he did." Xu lifted her hand and kissed it.

"But I couldn't save him." Quistis sighed and her shoulders sagged. Xu kissed her shoulder, trying to make her feel better but there was a lot weighing on the Instructor's mind and Xu remained silent. No need to force her to talk any more than she had.

"I love you so don't you ever think about going away because I'm not going to let you and you shouldn't let yourself go either." Quistis chuckled.

"That made little sense." She turned around and embraced Xu. "I love you too. You better not go anywhere either." Xu kissed Quistis's cheek and smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The two of them scrambled to get clothes on and Xu was the one that opened the door.

"Um…is…Quistis here?" Selphie asked. Xu tried to hid her blush by turning around and yelling

"Quistis, Selphie's here!" Quistis approached the door, slightly ruffled but passable.

"Selphie, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Selphie pouted. "You hang out with Xu a lot more nowadays."

"Well…well it's because she understands me best. She's been my friend for who knows how long. Take Roan for example…she knows how much he meant to me as a friend." Quistis rambled. The short brunette pouted.

"You could tell us."

"Selphie, what are you here for?" Xu cut the two of them short.

"It's been bugging me for a while…and I've been losing sleep because of it. I'm just wondering…what ever happened with Arik. I wanted you to be happy again so I started looking for him. It just felt like the right thing to do." She whispered, looking at her feet. Quistis looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, Selphie. It was the right thing to do. I did love him once and I'm glad to see he's well. But people change, Selphie and so do their feelings. He's not the same man he once was, and even if he does get his memory back and turns back into the Arik I once knew, I just…I wouldn't feel the same." She explained. Selphie sniffed a little.

"We only want the best for you."

"Come on in." Xu said. "We're looking a little odd standing in the hallway." The three of them ushered in and sat down on the couch.

"Selphie, I assure you, I'm happy as it is. Much happier than I've been in a long time. It's just something you'll have to trust me on."

"I'll be Xu knows all about it." Selphie frowned, casting a glare at Xu. Xu glared back and Quistis looked nervously at the two.

"It's really late. Why don't you spend the night? We don't want those Garden staff hounding you for being out at this hour." Xu shot Quistis a shocked look which Selphie saw but disregarded.

"Sure, if that's ok with Xu…" She said, smirking at the brunette.

"I don't…" Quistis elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "Ok. But you get the couch."

"Yay! Slumber party!" Selphie said excitedly.

"I was hoping we'd have a repeat session." Xu muttered under her breath so that Selphie couldn't hear. Quistis blushed and hit her on the shoulder. Selphie eyed the two warily but instead, chose to hug a nearby pillow with excitement. Xu sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going back to bed." She yawned, getting up. Quistis stood to follow but Selphie grabbed her arm.

"Nope! We're going to catch up on things!" The Instructor shot Xu an exasperated look but Xu had already disappeared into the bedroom.

-

-

Quistis quietly snuck into Xu's bedroom and slipped under the covers. It was early in the morning and she suspected that it was about time to get up anyway. Xu stirred the instant Quistis wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Quistis…?" She murmured.

"No, it's Selphie." Quistis giggled.

"Hyne forbid." Xu replied, yawning and turning to face her. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. 4? 5?" Xu cuddled closer into Quistis's arms.

"Missed you last night. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important." Quistis stroked Xu's hair.

"What if Selphie wakes up?" Xu asked and at this, Quistis laughed a little.

"The girl doesn't wake any earlier than 7. Trust me. We've got time."

"You have to go back to work today." Xu remarked. The Instructor shrugged and gently leaned into a lazy morning kiss.

"Quisty…?" Selphie yawned from the doorway. The two jumped and looked at her in horror. "G'morning."

"Selphie! You're up…early…"

"Thirsty…" She walked into the bathroom and the two looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do.

"She didn't seem to notice…or maybe she's just too sleepy?" Quistis offered. Xu crawled out of bed and started getting changed.

"I have to get up anyway." She said.

"Xu…" Quistis sighed. "They're my friends. They won't react badly…"

"What about everyone else? They're not all your friends, you know." Xu replied. Quistis finally caught on and he wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or calm in the situation. She walked in front of Xu, who was sitting down tying her boots and squatted, looking her in the eye.

"I am not Becca."

"I know you're not." Xu replied, looking away, pretending to focus on her laces.

"No. You seem to have me confused. Both you and Becca were too young to do anything about your predicament. Xu, I am an adult. Furthermore, I am a SeeD and an Instructor. No one gets here without being able to defend him or herself."

"What if defending yourself isn't enough? What if there are too many?"

"I assure you, Xu, the chances are very unlikely." Xu seemed to cave. She sighed and let go of her bootlaces.

"Alright, alright." Xu replied. Quistis kissed the top of her head.

"I'll let you decide when you feel most comfortable telling them." At that moment, Selphie stumbled out and headed back towards the couch. A minute later, they heard an audible thump, signaling to them that Selphie had gone back to bed.

-

-

Zell tackled a Grat and punched it in the side for a few seconds before the Grat hissed and fell down limp. Zell barely had time to catch his breath before another Grat swiped at him. He jumped out of the way as a flurry of bullets flew past him.

"HEY! That one nearly hit me!" Zell yelled angrily, shaking a fist at Irvine before getting smacked by the same Grat in its death throes.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to." Irvine smirked. "If I wanted to hit you, I would've." Zell growled.

"Just wait…one of these days…"

"You seen Selphie around? We're supposed to go to dinner tonight but I haven't seen or heard her." Zell smiled.

"A date? Finally! Jeez, what took you so long?" Irvine sneered at him.

"Hey, look, a man has got to wait for the perfect moment, ok?" Zell burst out laughing. Irvine smacked him with the butt of his new gun but Zell kept chuckling.

"Man my ass. Anyway, last I saw she was looking for Quistis. They're all prolly at the cafeteria now anyway. Come on, let's go get something to eat, man, I'm starved! We always meet the gang for breakfast." Zell said, putting a hand over his stomach.

"We always meet the gang for breakfast, would be a shame to make the ladies wait." Irvine replied and the two walked out of the training center.

When they got to the cafeteria, Xu and Quistis were laughing together. Irvine promptly sat down while Zell rushed to get his spot in line.

"Howdy ladies. Have you seen a certain brunette…maybe, 5'2 ish…"

"She's collapsed on my couch." Xu replied loftily.

"Really? Now why would she be there?" Irvine asked, scratching his head.

"She was looking for me." Quistis explained "We ended up crashing at Xu's place." As if on cue, Selphie walked in, looking rather perplexed. She stopped short of the table and when Irvine scooted over to make room, she didn't take a seat. She stared from Xu to Quistis, eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion.

"I could've sworn…" She began and then backtracked. "I had the weirdest dream…I mean, I'm pretty sure it's a dream but it was really real. And by really real it's a little hazy but still…" Quistis smiled innocently.

"What kind of dream was it…?" Selphie frowned.

"Before I tell you guys, you have to swear not to laugh or anything. And I swear, I'm not like that." Beneath the table, Xu grabbed Quistis's hand and squeezed it gently.

"We won't laugh. It's just a dream, right Selphie?" Xu replied all too cattily. Selphie pouted.

"I swear by Hyne! I'm not like that!" She insisted.

"We get it, Selphie. What did you dream about?" Quistis said calmly.

"I dreamt…well, I dreamt that I got up and walked into your room, Xu, and I saw you and Quistis all snuggled and kissing." The brunette turned bright red. "It was a stupid dream."

"I like your dreams." Irvine said with a grin. "Let me join your dreams!" Selphie pouted and sat down.

"It was so real…" She sighed.

"Who knows, Selphie. Maybe Xu and I really are lovers." Quistis said. Xu nearly choked on her muffin.

"You know, they say that dreams are the key to your inner desires." Irvine noted lecherously. Selphie smacked him.

"I am NOT like that!"

"What are you yelling about now?" Rinoa laughed as she and Squall approached their table. "Sorry we're late. Squall had some random phone call from this creepy girl asking Squall to father her children." Zell followed shortly, his mouth already stuffed full with food. There were remnants of what once was an omelet.

"You pig." Ayane sighed.

"Well, the whole gang is here. Tell 'em your story, Selphie." Irvine said loudly. Selphie turned even redder. "Come on…tell 'em."

"Yeah! Tell us!" Rinoa chided. Quistis smiled brightly and stood up to throw away her trash but not before leaning over and saying,

"I can't wait until I can actually kiss you in front of these people." Xu blushed and watched her, Selphie's voice in the background rambling about how her story meant absolutely nothing. _Come what may…_she thought and stood up, following Quistis.

"I swear! My dream meant nothing! You guys have to believe me before I tell you."

Xu made her way towards her. Her feet seemed to drag but she knew they weren't. SeeD weren't trained to drag their feet as they walked.

"Selphie, just tell us."

Xu kept walking as Quistis turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"Well, in my dream…I was getting a drink…"

Xu grabbed Quistis's wrist before her mind registered that she had done that action. It came as a bit of a surprise to her when she finally realized she was holding her hand.

"And Quistis was in Xu's room in the same bed."

Xu leaned in…

"And they were kissi…"

Xu kissed Quistis, surprising her at first, but Quistis gradually relaxed.

Six mouths dropped open. An omelet, tray and a glass of orange juice fell to the ground. One of the six people choked on her milk. And as Xu wrapped her arms around Quistis's waist and Quistis rested her arms on Xu's shoulders, Selphie whispered,

"I told you it wasn't a dream…"

-

-

EverShadow: Well, that turned out longer than I expected. Oh well!

Tiger of Blackness: Ew. Mush. EW.

EverShadow: Wasn't that just like…

Tiger of Blackness: SHUT UP.

EverShadow: Hehehe. EverShadow signing off.


	24. Falling

EverShadow: Hehehehe. I see everyone enjoyed Selphie's antics.

Tiger of Blackness: Pshaw. Your antics are funnier.

EverShadow: Hey! Whaddaya mean?

Tiger of Blackness: Hmm? What were you saying?

EverShadow: Talk about early Alzheimer's. On with the show.

Falling

"The most important thing you need to know about magic is that it isn't endless. Use it wisely. I'm sure I've quizzed you all to no end about elemental weaknesses but I cannot stress how many Blizzagas you will save if you just use a Holy against the undead." Quistis said. "If I may remind all of you, only one person got a perfect score on that last exam. As entertaining as some of the responses were…" She picked up a random quiz on her desk and read it. "Let's see…question 4. 'What is the best magic to use against a bomb? Answer: FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!'" She looked at the class but few of them were paying attention. This was due in part to Selphie and Zell standing near the doorway staring at her with mouths wide open. Irvine and Rinoa had followed Xu and were no doubt doing the same as she did her paperwork. She sighed and turned to Selphie and Zell.

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to teach a class here and you gaping at me won't help a thing."

"Babbb…buuubb…you…gaaa?" Zell babbled.

"If there's something you want to discuss, we'll discuss it after class. In the mean time, please, OUT." She said angrily, pointing at the door. The two shuffled sideways outside and the class giggled. Quistis rubbed her forehead. She didn't regret coming out to the gang, it was just how they went about it.

"CLASS!" She shouted. "Focus. As I was saying, since you all did so poorly, you will have another quiz in the following three days. I think it would be in your best interest to pass this one."

-

-

When Quistis finished the morning class, she sighed and slumped down in her desk. The door opened again and Xu walked in.

"You do realize you have some people out there who look a bit lock jawed, right?" She said with a smile. Quistis smiled.

"Can't be helped. Our little secret wasn't exactly exposed in the most graceful manner." She replied, sticking out her hand for Xu to take.

"We should talk to them." Xu suggested and Quistis nodded.

The two walked out and almost smack into the gang. All of them were standing there, still looking at the two rather shocked. Quistis and Xu fidgeted nervously, unsure of how to begin.

"Will someone just say something?" Xu blurted. Squall who had previously been leaning against the wall, stood up straight.

"I don't care what you two do. It's your private life, Quistis and I don't want to get involved." He said calmly.

"I think we all just need to talk about this like mature, sensi…"

"Oh enough of the hesitation! When did you two start dating? Better yet, Quistis, when did you get into girls?" Selphie demanded.

Quistis decided that they were fair questions even though Xu looked like she disapproved of them.

"Selphie, it's kind of hard to explain what we've been through. Let's just say we've been aware of each other's feelings since my birthday. And I'm not into all girls…just Xu." She answered.

"I don't get it." Rinoa said. "I mean…I'm not against it, I just don't get it."

"You don't have to, Rin. Suffice to say, I love Xu very much." Quistis replied, patting the girl on the head.

"Is that why you rejected Arik…!" Selphie exclaimed. "Now it makes sense!"

"It's cool by me." Irvine winked at the two. "Just let me know when you're going to have some playtime. I might join you. You know you can't resist…OW!" Selphie had kicked Irvine in the shins. "WOMAN! Have you NOT heard of shin splints? Dr. Kadowaki has yet to heal these…"

"I think it's cool." Zell mumbled sheepishly, his face turning red.

"It seems like everyone's ok with it. Ayane, you haven't said anything." Rinoa commented. Ayane looked up, startled.

"Oh! Uh, um, I already knew." She stammered.

"She was one of the first to figure it out." Quistis said, smiling at her.

"Who else knows?" Squall asked seriously. "Quistis, I'm sure you remember the last teacher who was caught in a same-sex relationship. I can't protect you if half the Garden turns on you."

"Now that's just being pessimistic!" Xu snapped.

"Squall, I am perfectly capable of handling this situation." Quistis replied, annoyed at how much people assumed it was the end of her career. "I entered this relationship known the consequences, same for Xu. Both of us know what might happen but we're prepared." She squeezed Xu's hand and looked at her fondly in the eyes. "Besides, I can always go back to being a SeeD."

Squall sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever." He said and walked away.

"Aw, he doesn't mean it." Rinoa said. "He's…he's happy for you, really. We haven't seen you this happy in a while and it's definitely good to see that you're at least capable of that."

"Finally!" Selphie exclaimed. "Now you can bring someone when we quadruple date!" Quistis laughed and hugged the two of them.

"Woah! I'm not sure if Squall would like to share!" Irvine commented. Selphie glared at him.

"Irvine, may I have a word with you about tact?"

-

-

Xu and Quistis collapsed on the bed giggling. The two of them looked at each other, love shining in their eyes.

"That turned out better than I imagined." Xu said.

"Told you." Quistis laughed, kissing the tip of her nose.

The two of them lay in each other's embrace, savoring the time they spent together. Xu breathed in deeply, trying to memorize the moment by sight, sound, smell and touch.

"It feels so good to have you." She whispered. Quistis smiled. It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting. The two of them gazed out of the window at the dreamy sight. Quistis held Xu loosely, feeling herself begin to drift.

"Hm…you think people are going to look at us differently?" Xu murmured.

"I hope no one stares at you." Quistis chuckled. Xu yawned cutely and curled up against Quistis.

-

-

"Bombshell much?" Selphie sighed as she and Irvine walked down the street. Selphie wore a blue, slightly shimmering dress, something she had tucked away and forgot about until she ransacked her closet trying to find something to wear. Irvine wore a nice suit, something that wasn't all that comfortable to him but since the restaurant required a semi-formal attire, he had no other choice.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not surprised." Selphie shot him a shocked look.

"You're not?"

"Well, ok, maybe a little surprised. But think about it, she and Xu go way back. They're best of friends!"

"So? Rinoa and I are best friends too. Does that mean we're lovers?" Selphie asked.

"Oh I hope so." Irvine muttered.

"What was that?" Selphie snapped.

"I said, 'you look beautiful tonight.'" He replied quickly. Selphie blushed and looked away.

"Well, you're not so bad either without those smelly boots and overly flamboyant cowboy hat." She mumbled.

"Sephy, let Quistis do what she likes. We all agreed, she's much happier, isn't she? She can handle it. Now, did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"

"As opposed to what?" Selphie joked.

"As opposed to 'meh' every other day." Irvine and several other people had to duck as Selphie threw her shoe at his head.

-

-

Squall sat in his room, slightly dozing off. It has been such a long day, too long for his liking. All his concerns escalated. With everything that was going on, the attack on Winhill, Seifer, Ultimecia, Quistis and Xu dating, he could hardly sleep well. This was elevated even more so when Nida charged through the doors loudly.

"Squall, we've got something you might want to see."

"What is it, Nida? It better be good." He said, standing up and stretching. The two of them made their way back to the cockpit.

"Galbadia intercepted this transmission. You might want to listen." Nida hit a button.

"_Ffssss…We've got what you want…fsss…sir…fsss…yes, the very necklace you requested. Fsss…ou think? We took it off the girl. No, sir, it comes as…fssss…no enjoyment of mine to know she's still alive. I'll have to take care of the…fssss…irty work next time._"

Squall had closed his eyes in concentration halfway through the transmission. For a long while, he said nothing and barely moved. Nida coughed, wondering if Squall had somehow fallen asleep in place.

"Sir?"

"Do you know where the transmission came from?" Squall asked, snapping out of his near asleep stage.

"Yes! We have the general coordinates of where it came from. They came from Timber. Other than that, we have no idea." Squall thought for a moment.

"I'll have the usual team assembled by tomorrow morning. We're going to check this out as soon as possible." He commanded. "Go get some sleep."

Nida saluted and walked out of the room, stretching and yawning. As soon as he disappeared, Squall's eyes narrowed. He unsheathed his gunblade and stared at it. Whoever had sent the transmission would pay for hurting Rinoa.

-

-

"Hey guys, have you seen Squall?" Rinoa asked the very next morning. Everyone looked up.

"No, Rin. He's probably in his office, mulling over something." Selphie replied.

"No…I checked there this morning. He didn't come back last night, I assumed he had fallen asleep in his office or was busy working or something. But I haven't seen him this morning either which is weird." Rinoa sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Rin." Quistis reassured. "He's probably at the training center. He'll turn up eventually."

By noon, Squall still hadn't turned up and everyone began to worry. The seven of them split up. Selphie checked the infirmary, Rinoa checked the Quad, Zell stayed in the cafeteria, Irvine took the dorms, Ayane took the library, Quistis took the parking lot and Xu took the training center. Still Squall was no where to be seen.

"You don't think he went into the basement, do you?" Quistis asked.

"No, the cameras in the elevator show that Squall got out on the first floor. That's the last time he was seen." Xu replied. She spotted Nida walking towards them, whistling and carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning everyone." He said politely.

"Hey, Nida, you haven't seen Squall, have you?" Zell asked. Nida looked at them, puzzled.

"Wait, he didn't call you guys in?" Nida answered.

"We haven't seen nor heard from him since yesterday." Irvine said.

"That's weird…just last night…" Nida suddenly dropped his tray of food and went pale. "Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap."

"What's wrong?" Rinoa demanded, on the verge of panicking.

Nida, ignoring the mess on the floor, spread his arms and ushered everyone into the elevator. Quistis's stomach sank. She knew there was going to be trouble. When the arrive on the third floor, Nida ran over to the radio.

"We received this transmission that Galbadia intercepted. I played it to Squall…and…" He played it again.

"_Ffssss…We've got what you want…fsss…sir…fsss…yes, the very necklace you requested. Fsss…ou think? We took it off the girl. No, sir, it comes as…fssss…no enjoyment of mine to know she's still alive. I'll have to take care of the…fssss…irty work next time._"

Everyone knew.

"Where did this come from?" Xu asked urgently.

"Timber! That's as precise a location as I could get."

"Squall went there by himself. If they don't murder him, he's going to murder them!" Ayane shouted.

"Nida, set course for Timber right now! If we're lucky, we can intercept him before it's too late." Quistis ordered.

Nida flung himself at the controls, sending a brief message to the students before setting course for Timber.

-

-

_I thought I saw something in the tunnel that time we took the train out of Timber._ Squall thought. He pressed himself against the slimy, graffiti covered train tunnel one several yards away from the Timber train station. A train rushed by him and he flattened himself even more against the wall, feeling the train scrape a little of his fur collar. He took a deep breath and jumped onto the tracks. Heat rose from the hot metal and he tried not to step on it. He fished out a small flashlight from his pocket and turned it on, searching along the ground for something suspicious. _I thought it was a trick of the mind. I knew I saw someone on these tracks!_ He knew he had precious time before the next train sped down his way. There seemed to be nothing.

_It couldn't be a trick of the mind! I know there was someone._ He continued along, still searching. Had he passed it? He had judged the distance to be around here. Suddenly, he heard the horn of the next train blaring. _NO! It's early!_ Squall looked along the sides of the wall and began racing towards it. His foot got caught amongst all the cables lined on the ground. He took out his gunblade and began hacking at the wires as the train neared.

"NO!" He shouted. "There's someone here!"

It was no use. All the trains had switched to computer conductors. No one could hear him. He hacked at the ground feverishly. His foot came free and he raced towards the wall.

Squall Leonhart was gone in seconds.

-

-

Quistis slipped on her boots and redid her hair. The two of them were in Quistis's room, changing out of their SeeD uniforms.

"Zip me up?" Quistis asked.

"Quistis, your zipper is in the front. You're perfectly able to do it yourself." Xu replied, slipping into a much too small, leather jacket. The bottom hem only reached to about her ribs. She wore a grey shirt underneath and jean shorts.

"Oh please, I know you want to." Quistis said coyly. Xu sighed though a smile crept onto her face. Quistis giggled as she walked towards her.

"What? Oh please, don't give me that."

"You just look so cute!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you wear that in ages!"

"Please. I opted for the practical. I'm a martial artist, Quisty. I can't go around doing the things I do in a skirt."

Xu grabbed the zipper and tugged downward, effectively blocking any view she normally would've enjoyed. She grabbed her weapon and took it apart in the middle. She hooked one on either side of her and looked in the mirror.

"Let's go."

-

-

"My, my, my. Squall Leonhart in the flesh." Squall groaned and tried to move his head.

He could feel his head pounding with pain and he smelled blood. "That was quite a fall you took. You knocked out one of our guards patrolling the tunnel. You've caused a bit of trouble for us." Everything came into focus.

"Where am I?" He asked and suddenly became well aware of the fact that his arms and legs were shackled.

"I assume you're where you wanted to be. No one comes down here without looking for something. Tell me, what is it that you wanted to find?"

That voice. That was the voice on the transmission. He willed himself to look up at her. She was a tall brunette, wearing very business like clothes. She wore a violet jacket and skirt, a white shirt underneath and a red tie. Her hair was almost shoulder length and her eyes, also purple, sparkled with amusement. The woman couldn't have been more than thirty.

"Why should I tell you?" Squall spat.

"Hm. No matter, your friends will be looking for you soon. It's only a matter of time anyway." She replied, walking towards the door of the cell.

Squall clenched his fists and had a mind to try and break free of the shackles one way or another. He wanted to wrap his hands around the woman's neck but he was too weak.

"One more thing." She replied, turning her head sideways to get a good look at him. "Do you know a Xu Shen?" Squall said nothing but his eyes betrayed recognition. The woman smiled.

"I thought so. Have two guards outside these doors at all times. Prepare for a breach at anytime. We're dealing with high caliber SeeD here, not fresh out of the pond graduates." She ordered and the door closed behind her.

-

-

-

EverShadow: Hm, well, looks like something's about to happen

Tiger of Blackness: Meh.

EverShadow: Meh? Come on Tiger! Something big is about to happen!

Tiger of Blackness: MEEHHHH.

EverShadow: Tiger the goat. EverShadow signing off.


	25. I thought I left you back there

EverShadow: Huh, well, I guess this chapyter arrived faster than all the other ones.

Tiger of Blackness: On time for once! This deserves a celebration!

EverShadow: Does that mean I get to actually go soak up some sunshine?

Tiger of Blackness: Indeed! I'll allow you out of the cage for 15 minutes!

EverShadow: HUZZAH! On with the show!

I Thought I Left You Back There With the Ashes

Selphie and Irvine ran back to the station, out of breath. A short while later, Xu, Quistis, Zell and Rinoa also showed up.

"Can't find him anywhere!" Zell said angrily. "It's pissing me off!"

"Anyone find any witnesses?" Quistis asked.

They all shook their heads. The six of them stood there, wondering what they were going to do when a little girl gasped and ran at them.

"H-hey! It's you!" She exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Quistis blinked.

"You guys…you were with that guy…the one that saved me a while ago!" She tried to explain.

Selphie was the only one that remembered.

"Oh! You were the little girl who was playing on those train tracks!" She replied.

The little girl grinned and nodded.

"Have you seen the man who saved you? His name is Squall." Quistis asked.

The little girl thought and then shook her head.

"I didn't see him…but when I was running across the bridge…you know, like I did back then." She blushed. "I mean…it was only this once. I want to run across just as the train came…and left…you know…"

"Yes. Go on." Quistis urged.

"Anyway, I heard someone screaming down that way." She pointed into the tunnel.

The six of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you." Quistis whispered. "But don't go playing on the tracks anymore. It's dangerous." The little girl smiled.

"Ok! I promise I won't anymore."

Quistis and the others ran down the tunnel. Whenever a train came, they flattened themselves against the concrete walls.

"Not fun, not fun, not fun!" Selphie hissed.

"Quiet!" Xu snapped. "I think I hear something."

She jumped away from the wall and crawled onto the ground.

"Ewww…do you know what you're crawling on?" Selphie asked.

Xu didn't reply. There were voices coming from the ground.

"Be careful." Quistis warned.

Xu crept silently along the dirt and wood until she reached a large hole in the ground. There, she heard the voices the clearest.

"I don't understand why we have to watch this hole. I keep getting dust in my eye every time a damned train rolls on by." A whiny, masculine voice complained.

"Then wear your damned goggles!" Another one snarled.

"But they're too tight."

"Then stop your damned complaining! Sheesh, if it weren't for the fact that we need guards, I would've honestly shot your head through with bullets." The meaner one growled.

"Hey, stop that." Xu listened even closer.

She had to neutralize both of them as fast as possible.

"Xu! There's a train coming!" Quistis hissed.

Xu kept listening. She could estimate their positions pretty well. They were pretty close together, close enough that her weapon could reach the other in time. And then she heard another set of footsteps. It was carefully hidden but she had been trained to hear the slightest bit of noise. So that was their plan…get talking, make anyone outside think that there were only two. Xu smirked and dove into the hole. Their faces showed surprise, but not shock. They were expecting someone to try and ambush them.

Xu dispatched one when she fell through. She used gravity and precise landing to knock the first one out cold. As soon as she landed, she pushed off, jump kicking the second one to the head. The third one steadied his aim but before he could fire, Xu swung her whole weapon, disarming him and taking a good slice at his arm as well. She neutralized him with another attack to the head. She waited until the next train went on by before climbing up the wall and poking her head out.

"It's safe guys!" She whispered and the others followed her into the tunnel.

"Sheesh, who knew Timber had so many secrets." Selphie remarked.

Xu shushed her again and they made their way down the tunnel. Around the corner, Xu took out two more guards with finesse.

"Jeez, I thought I had skill. We should fight sometime." Zell whistled.

"Your combat is different from mine." Xu replied. "Your moves are blatantly offensive."

"WHAT? Hey! I'll have you know my skills don't offend any…"

"I mean, yours are blatant attacks." Xu corrected. "Mine are more geared towards covert operations."

"Oh." Zell hung his head sheepishly.

"But if you want, we can trade secrets." Xu offered and Zell perked up almost instantly.

"That'd be cool!"

They made their way down the halls, meeting little or no resistance. Xu captured one and forced him to tell her where they kept Squall. As they made their way down that hall, something caught Xu's eye and she froze.

"Damned lock won't bust open." Irvine hissed.

He had done some lock picking back in his day, mainly as a younger boy to break into the girl's lockers and stay there as a peeping tom. But his skills had somewhat deteriorated since then.

"SQUALL?" Rinoa shouted, banging on the door. "Squall are you in there?"

Inside, Squall heard the banging and the muffled voices, one of them clearly Rinoa. He struggled against the chains.

"Rinoa! I'm in here!" He yelled back.

"He's in there!" Rinoa exclaimed gleefully. Irvine finally grew tired of his inability to pick the lock and blasted it open with his gun.

"Squall!" Rinoa flung herself into his embrace.

"Xu?" Quistis asked just as she was about to enter the cell as well. Xu didn't reply. Instead, she started walking down the hall. "Xu! Where are you going? It's like a maze down there!"

Xu ran down the hall, turning at every corner she could. Quistis followed as closely as possible.

"We've been down here before." Quistis said. "There's nothing down here!" But the brunette kept running. Soon, Quistis lost track of where they were.

"See? Now we're lost." She sighed. "What's gotten into you?" Xu looked around.

The slimy, moldy stone walls had gradually changed. It was cleaner, more modern. She continued down that way until she found an open door. The two walked inside. It was an empty office. There was a simple wooden desk with two chairs, a plant in the corner, a couch and a water dispenser. Xu walked over to the desk and opened each of the drawers up. There was nothing inside.

"Let's go." Quistis commented, lifting up the couch a little to get a look at what was underneath.

Xu looked around warily and followed her.

"There's really nothing here, if there was something you were looking for."

Xu stopped cold. She readied her weapon.

"I sent all the good soldiers off to our base. I really have no use for the Leonhart boy. He's served his purpose quite well." Quistis stood outside, Xu inside.

The door gently swung so that it was parallel to Xu. The person on the other side of the door walked until Xu could see her back. It was the woman in purple.

"What purpose?" Xu demanded.

"What purpose?" The woman repeated. "Well, I suppose luck is a part of it. Really, how did I know whether you'd come or not? It's the fates, I guess. Hyne is looking out for us." She turned around.

* * *

_"Hyne'll look out for us. Don't worry."_

_

* * *

_

"Xu…Xu, what's wrong?" Quistis took a step forward only to have the door slam shut in her face. Xu locked the door.

"At least you still remember me. I was afraid that I had become one of those lost memories, insignificant."

"You're dead. I saw you murdered. I saw you! I saw you bleed to death! I saw them! I saw the knives. They stabbed you!"

"In more ways than one, yes."

"How can you joke about this? HOW? YOU'RE DEAD! I saw the whole thing!" Xu screamed. "You're not here. You're some kind of illusion, or someone…someone…"

"We can get a DNA test later if you want. I assure you, Xu, I'm very much alive. What you saw was real, yes. But what happened after? What happened to the body? Was I really dead when you last saw me? I know Shiva took you away. That was my last request to her. But did you know I had another GF junctioned?"

Her eyes glowed white as she summoned a GF. The GF was horrifying, with her thin body wrapped in bloody bandages, her fingers more like curved blades than finger. Her arms were extended well past her knees and her grin only showed red sharp teeth.

"This is Succubus. She was with me at the time of my apparent death. She sustained most of the damage, albeit, it showed on my body. Rest assured I was critically wounded, in fact, I didn't think I would make it." She dismissed Succubus.

She took off her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Xu stood watching, unfazed. She peeled back the white sides to reveal several scars along her chest and stomach.

"Becca…?" Xu whispered, finally beginning to believe.

"Hyne really was looking out for both of us that day."

"XU! XU OPEN THIS DOOR!" Quistis yelled.

Becca looked at the door in amusement.

"So, who's that girl? Is that the famous Quistis Trepe?"

"What's going on? Why did you kidnap Squall? Why do you want his ring? What happened to you after that incident?" Xu asked, ignoring her question. "There are so many questions I want to ask you Becca. Are you evil? Are you working for evil?"

"What would you do if I am?" She replied coolly.

Xu clenched her fists and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling.

"Hyne…I don't know. I might have to stop you, or kill you, I don't know! I thought you were dead all these years." She said, her voice wavering.

Becca's face softened and she walked over to Xu and put her arms around her. Xu pushed her away.

"No. No." She wiped her eyes.

"Xu, I can assure you, I'm not evil. I'm not working for anyone evil. But I think we may have made a mistake, something we intend to fix."

"And you need me?" Xu finished.

"No. I _want_ you." She replied.

"What?"

"I've searched everywhere for you. I searched all the towns, all the little nooks and crannies. But I didn't search the Gardens. I didn't once think that the little girl I looked after, that shy, timid little girl would grow up one day to be this strong, proud and beautiful SeeD. I started searching for you before I could walk again. And when I could walk, I went back to that orphanage, that hell that we grew up in and burned it to the ground. I took all the kids back to the base and they grew up to be fine men and women. Now I want you to come back." Becca explained.

"Are you real?" Xu touched her face.

"I can understand if you decline. I can fade away, become insignificant."

"No, Becca. You were the most significant person in my life. But I can't just leave…I have people I care about, people I love."

"Come with me for a few days. See what we're doing, just humor me for a little while, we can catch up on the past few years. Most importantly, just…just be with me again."

-

-

"Quistis!" Irvine and the others caught up with her. Quistis was pounding on the door, even body slamming it but it wouldn't budge.

"Xu is in there!" She shouted.

"Only one way to handle a locked door." Irvine shot the lock again. Quistis burst into the room.

"XU!" The room was empty. "Xu, where are you?" Squall walked over to the desk where a solitary paper lay. He scanned over it.

"Quistis." He said, motioning for to come closer. She went over and picked up the paper.

_Dear Quistis,_

_I promise you, I'm writing this out of my own volition. I'm doing this because I chose to. There's a lot I can't explain right now, either to you or myself. Please, please wait for me, I promise I'll come home. And when I do, I'll understand everything, I'll have all the answers that both of us have been seeking. I love you. Know that I would never hurt you. And tell everyone I'm sorry I can't explain why I'm leaving._

_Xu_

"What does it say, Quisty?" Selphie asked.

"She's…she's taking a little bit of a trip. She says she's sorry she can't explain to you why." Quistis replied.

"Are you ok…?" Rinoa placed her hand on Quistis's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I trust her." She turned around. "How's your head, Squall?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Alright, we should head back to the Garden then." Quistis announced. "Even if you say it's fine, you better get Dr. Kadowaki to look at that."

"Shouldn't we look for her?" Selphie asked. The tall blond shrugged.

"I told you, I trust her."

Squall leaned against Rinoa and they shuffled out. Quistis cast one last look at the room before following. She had a strange feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Xu for a long time to come.

* * *

EverShadow: Yep. So it did turn out to be Becca. I was surprised that a lot of you remembered/thought of that.

Tiger of Blackness: It was a bit obvious…

EverShadow: Yeah…but…

Tiger of Blackness: No buts! Back in your cage.

EverShadow: nooo…I love you freedom! EverShadow signing off.


	26. It Feels Like Days Long Gone

EverShadow: To celebrate this new chapyter, I'm taking Tiger out karaoking!

Tiger of Blackness: You will never get me to sing.

EverShadow: Course you will! On with the show!

* * *

It Feels Like Days Long Gone

Xu stared out the window of the plane. Becca had gone up front to get them some drinks while they chatted. She hadn't seen her in so long. She had been dead in Xu's mind. To know that Becca was alive…it felt like a great weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

"I do hope you appreciate fine wine." Becca said as she returned with two glasses in hand. Xu took one, sniffed first and then gently sipped.

"Vintage Harden." Xu analyzed. "Must've cost you a fortune." Becca laughed.

"Hardly. I get paid well." There was an awkward silence after that. The older woman watched Xu fondly, not taking her eyes off of her. Xu in the mean time swirled the wine around in her cup.

"How did you…?"

"You've grown up." Becca commented with a smile. "I always imagined you as this little girl, stubborn as a mule, always frowning. You were so cute!"

"Where are you taking me?" Xu asked. Becca smiled and leaned back against her seat.

"Home." She replied.

"Where is home? What do you do with your life? You owe me an explanation!" Xu jumped out of her seat. Becca sighed, the smile gone from her face.

"Yes, yes I do.

When I ordered Shiva to take you away…I thought that was it for me. Succubus had already taken all the damage she could. Luckily, early in the morning, a nice doctor was considerate enough of his health to go take a walk around the area I was laying. It was there that he found me, all bloody and near death. He took me in and nursed me back to health. He told me that I could've died at any minute. For two years I lay in that coma while he helped me heal. When I finally awoke, he explained to me what had happened. Of course I was indebted to him.

He was an old man, probably around his 60's and he became my father figure. He never officially adopted me, of course, he was a busy man. He researched GFs and magic for a living, finding different uses for them. He taught me all I needed to know in the world, and I eventually became his assistant.

He was also a very rich man, something I found suspicious early on. His research was funded by the Galbadia government, yes, but clearly it wasn't enough to let him live as he did. He owned a mansion, as we're about to see. I snuck into his office one time to check his account books but everything was normal. I wanted to ask him about that in the years that I worked for him but I never found the courage.

Of course, as all humans do, he aged. And when it came time for him to pass away, he turned over to me everything he had. He gave me his research facility, his money, his house, the deeds to the land. He also bestowed upon me his secret, which was where he really got his money from. He also created weapons."

"Weapons?" Xu repeated.

"Yes. Weapons to fight against the sorceress. Weapons powerful enough to kill her. You know, the standard Galbadia equipment, X-ATM092s, BGH251F2s. But then he got into creating biological weapons. He created them to replace SeeD, so that young men and women wouldn't have to give their lives to kill her. But the sheer power of these weapons…well, they got loose in the world. Two of them are accounted for, the final project, missing. I'm sure you've heard of the Omega and the Ultimate Weapon. Those were his creations. But he died before he could tell me what exactly the final project was and it's not on any of the hidden records. I believe a similar Weapon is still out there, lurking, ready to strike. That's what I've been trying to do these past few years. I've been trying to locate this third Weapon and destroy it. So far, nothing has turned up."

"But then why did you kidnap Rinoa and Quistis? Why did you take her ring? Why…why did you send that transmission? And who was that 'sir' you were referring to?"

"Oh. You heard that transmission?" The glee returned to Becca's eyes. "Rest assured, dear Xu, that was merely a bluff. How else could I rouse the legendary SeeD into action unless I threaten one of their friend's lives? I didn't really mean it. The entire broadcast was a fake, as was the sir. I thought it would add a little mystery to the broadcast if there was an unknown receiver." She laughed childishly, as if it were the funniest prank she had come up with.

"And as for Rinoa and her ring, I needed it for Griever. Succubus is not powerful enough to defeat the third Weapon. I need the most powerful GF imaginable. So, I hired some Galbadian soldiers without anyone knowing and sent them after you."

"But Griever is unstable! He could destroy you!" Xu exclaimed. Becca smiled softly.

"I know, Xu." She replied calmly. "We've devised a mechanism to control him. You really don't need to worry about it."

"That's insane!" Xu roared. "You can't…you can't possibly defeat it by yourself!"

"Dr. Cradus created it. He was like a father to me and the least I could do is repay him by finishing what he set out to do. It's my responsibility, no one else's. You know how powerful the Omega Weapon was. The third is more powerful than that. I won't have any more blood on my hands. The first two killed enough people. This one must be stopped before something major happens." She replied sternly.

"He's not even your father!"

"But he bestowed this task on me, Xu!" For the first time since they had met, Becca raised her voice. The effect was instantaneous. Xu shrank and sat back down. Becca had never yelled at her before, never showed anger or frustration towards her.

"Xu…" Becca whispered. "Xu…I didn't bring you here to talk about that. I brought you here so we could…we could catch up again. Be friends."

"I know…I know." Without warning, Xu flung herself at Becca and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought I had lost you. I missed you so much!"

-

-

Selphie watched Quistis worriedly. It seemed as though ever since Xu had gone missing, the life had drained from Quistis's eyes.

"I don't understand it. Why would Xu go with the enemy?" Irvine sighed as they sat in the infirmary, recuperating.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. She'll be back in a few days and she'll tell us what this was all about. I'm sure she has her reasons. Now if you'll excuse me, this has been all too tiring of a day. I'm going to go rest."

Quistis stood up and walked out of the infirmary. She walked all the way to her dorm. Inside, she looked around and it struck her just how empty it was without Xu. She sighed and sat down in a chair, not know what exactly to do with herself. She looked at the time. It was nearly 1 AM. She picked herself up and walked into the bedroom. It would be so cold without Xu. She pealed away the layers of clothing, too tired to take a shower. She would do that in the morning. She curled up in bed. As selfish as it was, she wanted Xu back quickly. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted into sleep.

-

-

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered. The two of them lay in bed, trying to get some sleep. It was always hard to right after a mission.

"Hm?" He replied.

"You awake?"

"Somewhat. What's wrong?" He turned to face her, shifting her arm that was placed on his side.

"D'you think maybe we could look for her?" She asked. Squall groaned.

"Rin…my hands are tied. I can't send out a search party without any leads."

"I mean…I mean us. Maybe we could look around, ask at towns and stuff."

"Rin, try to sleep, please?" Squall turned again so his back was facing her. Rinoa frowned and there was a long period of silence. Squall knew she was awake and worrying about Xu. He finally caved.

"Look, if it's that much of a deal to you…"

"It's not that big of a deal to me. I mean it is…but that's not why. It's a big deal to Quistis and that's why I want to go look. Quisty and I…we've never been on friendly terms."

"That's ridiculous. You like each other fine."

"But it's not the same!" Rinoa insisted. "It's not! She treats me like…I dunno, she treats me like we have to be friendly or something. I just want to make amends, to have us really be friends. I want to do something to prove to her that, I really, really do want that." Squall rubbed his face.

"I'll tell Zell to get the Ragnarok prepped tomorrow. We'll tell Quistis it was your idea." He said. Rinoa squealed and hugged him.

"You are my hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, now let me sleep. You know I'm still recovering…"

-

-

Xu turned in her sleep before waking up. She blinked a few times and then jumped to her feet when she felt someone stroking her hair. It was an unfamiliar setting for a few seconds before she realized exactly where she was and that the previous encounter with Becca had not been a dream.

"Is that how you always wake up?" Becca asked.

"No, sorry...when did I fall asleep?" She said, looking at her surroundings. She had somehow wound up in one of the beds towards the back of the plane.

"You fell asleep a few hours ago. I carried you here." Becca replied. Xu raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You? Carry me?" Becca laughed.

"Of course, silly. You didn't think that you slept walked over here did you?" She giggled before breaking into more laughter. "Although I wouldn't rule that out. You remember back at the orphanage…" She trailed off and Xu realized what was wrong.

"Becca, it's ok. I don't mind talking about the orphanage. There were good times, especially with you. Those are the times I want to remember."

"It's just difficult. I get so angry every time I think about what they did to you."

"I get angry too. But it's over, right? And through some twist of fate, we found each other again." Suddenly, the person piloting the aircraft came onto the speakers.

"Miss Rebecca? We're preparing for landing." Becca grabbed a nearby phone.

"Got it, Walt." She replied and hung up. "Xu, look outside the window. You'll see my home." Xu pushed up the shade and peered out of the window and through the clouds. She inhaled sharply when she saw just how big it was. The building was settled amongst a forest and a crater. It was an old brick mansion, taking up at least 10 acres of land. There was a back porch made of glass and a pool a few steps below. And elegant garden sat right in the middle of the crater, populated with all sorts of plants and flowers.

"Oh my Hyne…Becca, that place is huge! Why hasn't anyone found it yet?" Xu exclaimed.

"Well, for one thing, this island isn't on any map and the for another thing, we used Esthar technology to cloak this place." She explained, leaning over.

"You live here by yourself?"

"Heck no! A lot of the kids from the orphanage live here too! You'll recognize almost all of them!"

"Is that Drik guy here too?" Xu asked, a nasty smirk crawling up her face.

"Yep."

"Good, I have a few 'words' to say to him for all those pranks he pulled on me back then." Xu sneered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And for no reason should you know that there is a sound proof room on the second floor primarily used for torture." Becca grinned. The two of them stared at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

Xu entered the mansion, awestruck by just how large and beautiful it was. A large portrait of an old man hung at the top of the stairs, presumably Dr. Cradus himself. He had a kind face, wrinkled more because he was smiling and Xu felt as though he were welcoming anyone, no matter who it was, entering his household.

"Is that him?" Xu asked.

"Yes." Becca replied. Suddenly, two young ladies dressed in business suits entered through the right side of the second floor.

"Welcome back, Miss Becca." They said in unison before fixing their gaze on Xu. Becca smirked and looked from her to the two girls.

"Don't you recognize who this is?" She asked.

"No…" The short blond one replied. "I don't…"

"XU!" The tall brunette with short hair pushed past the other one and almost flew down the stairs before launching herself at Xu. The poor girl nearly fell backwards had Becca not steadied her with her hand. "I don't believe it! We all thought you were gone for good!" The blond slowly made her way down as well, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Is that…is that really you?" She asked tentatively.

"It is! How could you forget such a cute little face?" The brunette pinched Xu's cheek fondly and that's when Xu remembered who these two were.

"Jen! Cellia!" She pulled the still skeptical Cellia into the hug. "Oh my Hyne, I thought I would never see you two again!"

"Is that really Xu…?" Cellia asked Jen.

"Of course it is!" Xu replied. "Cellia, really, it's me!" Cellia looked to Xu for answers and the older woman smiled at her.

"It's Xu. I wouldn't lie to you." She reassured and Cellia squealed with joy, almost strangling Xu with her embrace.

-

-

"Now open your eyes!" Selphie removed her hands from around Quistis's head. Quistis looked around. They were on the Ragnarok, Zell at the pilot's seat and everyone looking ready to go somewhere.

"What's this about?" Quistis asked.

"We're going to look for Xu!" Rinoa said cheerfully.

"Yep. It was Rinoa's idea." Irvine pitched in. Rinoa looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. Quistis took a step backwards.

"Look for Xu…?" Her hands trembled.

"Yeah, we figured…" Rinoa began, "I mean you were so sad that we had to…"

"Do something?" Quistis cut Rinoa off so sharply that the young girl winced. "What is wrong with you people? Why is it that every time I have a small bout of sadness you feel it necessary to jump in and try to save me? I can deal with sadness just as well as any of you can!"

"Woah, Quisty…everyone was just trying to be nice." Zell said, standing up.

"I don't get it! Why can't you all just trust Xu like I can? If she says she's going to be back, then she'll be back! Why can't you just leave it be? Why can't you…why…" She began sobbing hysterically and one hand flew to her mouth as if she could contain it that way. She ran off the Ragnarok and back into Balamb Garden.

"Shit." Irvine cursed, kicking the pilot's seat.

"We meant well…" Zell sighed. Rinoa began crying.

"I was only trying to help…" She sobbed. "I'm such an idiot!" Selphie walked over and put her arms around her.

"Shhh. It's ok. It'll be ok. She's…she's very confused and upset right now. Rin, honey, it'll be ok." Squall sighed and shook his head. He had a feeling that something like this would happen. Without saying anything, he exited the Ragnarok and followed Quistis.

"Squall?" Selphie inquired. He didn't say anything and disappeared from view.

Quistis sat in Xu's room, hugging her knees. There was a knock on the door and Quistis looked up.

"I don't want to see anyone right now." She snapped. The door opened anyway and Squall entered. "I said I don't want to see anyone!"

"Look, we all trust Xu. It's the stranger that we don't trust." Squall said before Quistis could open her mouth again. "We don't know what that woman has in store for her. We don't know what she's said to make Xu trust her. All we know is that she's the enemy. She's the one who harmed Rinoa and you." He sighed and turned to look at the window. On the windowsill sat several pictures, some of them of Quistis, some of them were of both Quistis and Xu. Squall walked over and observed them.

"She will come back." Quistis said. Squall's eyes finally settled on an old black and white photo of someone he seemed to recognize.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

"Hm? That's Becca, Xu's friend back at her orphanage." Quistis replied, confused. "Look, just get out." Squall looked at the picture harder but turned away when there was another knock on the door.

"Instructor, it's me." Zell's voice, although muffled, entered the room.

"Come in, Zell." The blond walked in sheepishly.

"Hey." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, uh, we're sorry. We didn't mean to doubt you. Really, we just wanted to make you happy." Quistis sighed.

"I know, Zell, I know."

-

-

Irvine sighed, his breath showing in the cold air. He leaned against the metal railing at the secret place. The area was usually quiet and empty during the day. The plan hadn't gone according to expectations. He feared they had screwed things up even more.

"Irvy?" He looked at the door and the shadowy figure of Selphie emerged.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" He said, standing up straight.

"I dunno, to get some thinking done…what are you…never mind, I know very well what you're doing here." She replied, scowling.

"And what is that?" He inquired with a michevious smirk.

"Lecher." She growled. He laughed and closed the gap between them.

"Don't be like that, Selphie. You know that I'm not completely like that."

"Lies." She turned her back to him. Irvine smiled softly. He probably deserved that.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. "We are entering the Trabia area." He put his arms around her.

"I'm fine."

"Sure…" He smirked. She turned around, a frown on her face.

"Where is she? Where's the girl you brought here?" She demanded. He rested his forehead against hers.

"There's just you and me. You're the only girl in my mind." Their lips were so close to each other that Selphie shivered.

"You're right. It is getting cold." She replied, backing away. "I'm…I'm going to go back i-inside. You know, Trabia and all…my home…yeah…kinda wanna be the first one off and all." She ran back into the Training Center. Irvine sighed again. Yep…the plan certainly didn't go according to expectations.

-

-

Cellia nearly crashed into Becca as the tall brunette suddenly exited one of the guest rooms.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Miss Becca."

"Shhh." Becca whispered, putting a finger to her mouth. "Xu's asleep. I think the trip tired her out."

"Yeah…she must be exhausted from all this. I still can't believe she's alive and well!" Cellia sighed, smiling. "But…but it's such a shame though…you know…what's going to happen…"

"I don't want to think about that. All I know is that Xu is here with us, for now. I've missed her…and I have some time with her before the operation commences."

"Do you regret bringing her here?" Cellia asked.

"No…well…I don't know. You don't know how much I tried to keep her away from this. I really did…I wanted to keep her safe and unknowing but…there are things that have to be done. Bringing her here was one of them."

"We understand. I'm just glad…I've never seen you so happy." She walked away, leaving Becca standing just outside the door. An expression of intense sadness and weariness crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, Xu…"

-

-

-

EverShadow: Well! So ends another chapyter.

Tiger of Blackness: You ain't nothing but a hound dog…you ain't no friend of miiiiiiinnnnneeeeee!

EverShadow: Goddang it, Tiger! I'm never taking you out Karaoke-ing again! EverShadow signing off.


	27. While You Were Having Fun

EverShadow: Wow, the feedback was somewhat underwhelming last time.

Tiger of Blackness: People are wising up.

EverShadow: Don't say that!

Tiger of Blackness: Will you never cease to write?

EverShadow: Prolly not. On with the show!

While You Were Having Fun

Quistis scribbled some notes on the board, completely oblivious to everything going on around her. She worried about Xu and the more she thought about it, the more looking for her seemed like a good idea. _No…stop that. How many times did you go off without telling Xu? She deserves your trust…_

"Um…Instructor Trepe?" She turned around and a boy in the front row, Sy, looked from her to the board nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Quinn?"

"Um…these were yesterday's notes. We've already covered this." Quistis looked back up at the board and then down at her agenda.

"I don't think we've covered this." She said "Yesterday was…"

"Tuesday, Instructor Trepe…" Quistis looked at the page she was on. It said "Tuesday." Today was Wednesday. She sighed heavily.

"My mistake. Alright, class, today we'll be learning about multiple Junctions and which are beneficial and which can be deadly."

When class was over, several of the students, notably the Trepies, walked over to her desk and regarded her with a concerned expression.

"Instructor Trepe?" She looked up at them, putting on a smiling façade.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…" They fidgeted and Quistis looked at them with sympathy. The newest member of the Trepies spoke up.

"We were wondering if there was anything wrong, I mean, not that anything is…I mean…well…it's just that you've been making so many mistakes in class, not that you can't make mistakes…" She stammered.

"We're just wondering if everything's ok and if we could do something to help out." Another Trepie, one of the older ones, finished.

"No, everything's fine. I apologize for my behavior over the past couple of days but rest assured, I'll get my head in gear. Now…aren't you late for your next class?" She replied. The Trepies nodded and shuffled out the door. The newest member of the Trepies, Aina, turned around and hugged Quistis and then ran off with her face so red, Quistis swore she felt the heat.

"They're sweet kids." Seifer walked through the door. "Although I think one of them was about to jump me…"

"What are you doing here?" Quistis sighed, holding her head. She needed medicine, not a visit from her least favorite person in the world.

"Just wandering. There's only so much you can do being cooped up in the Garden. D'you know they won't even let me out of here without all of the SeeD in this damned place watching ever move I make?"

"I wonder why." Quistis responded sarcastically. Seifer sat down on one of the desks and looked at her with an evil grin.

"I only need one guess as to what's bothering you." Quistis stood up and made a move to leave the room.

"You need to get her in your bed." Quisits turned around.

"What did you say?!" She demanded.

"I said you need to get her out of your head." Seifer repeated. "I know what you've been going through and trust me, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Funny, I don't like seeing you at all." She hissed. Seifer shrugged.

"Just a word of advice, sex cures all and I've got lots of it if you want." He winked at her and left. She sighed heavily and gathered up her papers. As she exited, someone spoke up.

"I can have him shot on spot, you know. I can do it from a hundred feet away, leave no evidence." Quistis jumped and dropped all her stuff.

"Irvine!" She exclaimed. "You startled me."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing suspicious." Irvine replied. "Just following Seifer around, making sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Stalking someone _is _suspicious." She sighed.

"Not when it's a mortal enemy." He grinned and walked away.

Seifer had his hands in his pockets without a care in the world. He strolled down the hallway, eyeing up some of the younger women who looked at him, recognized him and walked quickly away. He smirked, his eyes roaming after them.

"Don't pretend they're not cute." He said. "You and I are the same soul. You're a lecher, I'm a lecher, we have same blood."

"I'd never share blood with you." Irvine replied. He stepped out from his hiding place, realizing he had been seen. Seifer laughed.

"You're right. I can get far more women than you can." Irvine walked up close.

"I don't trust you anymore than I want to see you here."

"Mutual! Good man!" Seifer clapped Irvine on the back and walked away. Irvine cursed and shook his head. His eyes wandered outside where snow was slowly drifting down. He thought of Selphie.

-

-

"Hey…big sis?" One of the younger girls at Trabia tugged at Selphie, who sat alone at the end of the corridor. A good portion of Trabia had been rebuilt but many of the main building were mere skeletons of structure. Selphie turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same." The little girl replied.

"Sulking." Selphie sighed. The little girl walked up to her and sat down on the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong." Selphie buried her head in her hands.

"Is it a boy?" The girl asked. Selphie laughed.

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Does he need to be beaten up? I can do it, you know." She offered. Selphie looked up and patted her girl on the head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not his fault, it's mine." The little girl looked at her shoes, trying to figure out what was plaguing Selphie's mind. As if sensing her distress, Selphie elaborated.

"I like this boy and I think he likes me too. But he can be such…such an idiot sometimes. And when he is nice and thoughtful, I get all flustered and run away. I guess I'm scared which is not acceptable. I mean, I can go face Behemoths without breaking a sweat but…"

"Sounds like you really like this 'boy'." Selphie's head jerked around. Rinoa stood at the other end of the corridor, grinning widely.

"There you are." Rinoa remarked.

"Hey…go help the grownups, ok?" Selphie hissed to the little girl.

"Ok!" The little girl got up and ran off. Rinoa walked closer to Selphie who turned bright red.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked.

"Come on, Selphie, take a chance!" Rinoa giggled.

"Easier said than done." Selphie groaned. "He tried to kiss me and I ran away! ARGH I'm so stupid!" Rinoa plopped down on the ground next to her and patted her arm comfortingly.

"It happens to the best of us, Seph."

"I like him, I really do."

"Then express it." Rinoa pulled two tickets out of her pocket and handed them to Selphie. Selphie looked at them and her eyes went wide.

"Is this…?"

"You betcha."

"THE TRABIA SNOW ANGELS?!" Selphie leapt from her chair.

"Yup. There's a concert to boost the morale of everyone working here. It's toniiiigghttt." Rinoa said happily. "You can thank Zell. He knows one of the people who plays in the band and managed to score tickets for all of us!" Selphie squealed at the top of her lungs and wrapped Rinoa into a tight embrace before sprinting outside to find Zell and strangle him with a bear hug.

-

-

Quistis folded her arms in a way that signaled that her decision would not change. She wasn't going to cave into any and every whim that Selphie came up with.

"But…but…it's the Trabia Snow Angels!" Selphie pleaded. "They're only the hottest band in the world!"

"Selphie, first off, I don't do that pop culture thing as well as you do. Secondly, I have papers to grade, lesson plans to write and assignments to make. I don't have time!"

"You're going to kill yourself with all this work!" Selphie whined. Quistis shook her head.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, I know I need a break but I just don't have time for a concert that's going on all night."

"Why not just give the students off? You do realize that most of them are probably sneaking into the concert and are probably going to be hung over from all that after party." Selphie asked.

"If they're hung over, that's not my problem. I'll have to take the necessary disciplinary measures but I can't postpone class for this. The students are behind already!"

"You're no fun."

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but work is work." Quistis stood up and picked up her tray, deciding that the best way to end the conversation was to leave. Selphie pouted and crossed her arms.

-

-

Xu walked around the garden, admiring the many different kinds of flora that grew there. Some of them were widely believed to be extinct and yet they flourished.

"This garden was in ruins when I first got here." Becca explained, following Xu. "The good doctor didn't take very good care of it, no time, you see. But I made time. I thought it would be nice for everyone to have somewhere to sit and think in quiet while enjoying the beauty of it all." Xu touched a small pink flower and instantly it closed up. She smiled down at it and continued on.

"I've always wanted a garden like this."

"I remember." Becca said fondly. "In fact, part of the reason I built this garden was because it was something to remember you by." Xu turned around.

"Did you think I was dead?" She asked. Becca shrugged.

"I didn't know what to think. Shiva took you away and how was I supposed to know if she found help in time or not?"

"Becca?" They both looked at the new voice. A tall, skinny, blond haired young man wearing a loose tie and a white collared shirt walked through the trees. His breath caught the minute he saw Xu.

"Ah…I'm sure you remember Andri." Becca said. Andri opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Xu.

"I remember…you were that quiet book worm! You're the one who always sat in the bedroom curled up with whatever reading material you could find!" Xu replied with a smile. Her eyes darted to the leather bound book in his hands. "I guess some things don't change much, do they?" Becca lifted an eyebrow coyly at Andri's behavior.

"Andri…say something." She suggested.

"I…I…Xu…?"

"Eloquent." Becca replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…I-I must be getting back to work." Andri walked quickly past them and towards the mansion. The two watched him go and Becca sighed deeply.

"I was afraid of this." She said.

"Of what?"

"Please, don't tell me you haven't noticed…? Even when we were all back at the orphanage, everyone noticed." Becca replied.

"Tell me!"

"Andri only had eyes for two things…books and you." At hearing this, Xu turned bright red.

"N-no!" She protested. "Impossible."

"He's been hopelessly in love with you since you were children! The first question he asked when I went back to get him was 'Is Xu going to be there?' When I told him the situation, he stayed in his room crying for about a week." Becca laughed. Xu hid her face and concentrated hard on the bush in front of her.

"It wouldn't work out."

"You'd be surprised." Becca commented. "Things can happen with the most unexpected of people."

"They can…can't they?" Xu replied, a certain blond invading her thoughts. Becca noticed the uncomfortable silence and took Xu's hand.

"Come. You've only seen a little bit of the garden. I'll show you the rest of it."

-

-

Quistis sat in her room, all but overwhelmed by the silence. She had finished all her work and now had nothing to do. She heaved a sigh and went over to her bed and tried falling asleep. This never happened. Instead she got up and started pacing up and down the small hallway. She was about to take sleeping pills and curl up for the night when she heard something rustle under her door. When she looked closer, it was a ticket, specifically for the Trabia Snow Angels. Quistis took the ticket in her hand and turned it over. The show had begun. She sat down and stared at the ticket, contemplating whether or not she should go.

"It'll be good to take my mind off of things." She decided and walked out the door.

By the time she got there, the Snow Angels were close to finishing up. She looked around for anyone she knew. Squall and Rinoa were sitting closer to the front. Rinoa had her head on Squall's shoulder and he had his arm around her, keeping her warm. Zell and Aya sat on the Garden's ledge and when they saw her, they waved. Selphie and Irvine were sitting, less intimately on a bench further away from the light.

-

"Selphie?" Irvine whispered.

"Hm?" Selphie replied, too engrossed by the music.

"How much to you like the Trabia Snow Angels?" He asked.

"So much!"

"Would you miss the end of the concert for anything?" Selphie turned to look at him quizzically.

"Heck no!" Irvine smiled.

"Good, then I trust you won't run away when I do this." He leaned forward without any warning and caught Selphie's lips in his. Selphie's eyes widened and in her head she panicked for a little while until she noticed that nothing bad was happening. The world wasn't ending. In fact, it wasn't bad at all.

-

Quistis smiled softly, mostly out of happiness when she saw the two of them kiss for the first time but there was a small part of her that hurt. There were so many couples, she noted, some of them even in her class. And her lover was far away doing who knew what. She turned to look at Zell and Aya again. Zell whispered something into a walkie talkie and when the next song stopped, the lead singer stepped forward.

"Hey, this is a shout out to the cutest new couple! Selphie and Irvine, where are ya?" Selphie pulled away from Irvine and stared in shock. "Let's hear it for these two lovebirds, eh?" Zell stood up and cheered first, clapping loudly and howling at the top of his lungs. Irvine, realizing what Zell did, shook his fist in mock anger. Gradually, the stadium erupted into cheers and Selphie turned dark red, hiding her face and leaned against Irvine.

"I'll get you back!" Irvine swore but he couldn't hide a smile.

"I know you owe me!" Zell shouted, his voice barely audible over the applause. The band broke into their final song for the night and the commotion died down. Quistis wiped a tear from her eyes. Everyone was so happy, why couldn't she be happy too?

-

-

-

EverShadow: Sorry guys for such a late update. Things going on in my life, can't explain, unable to explain.

Tiger of Blackness: I'll beat some sense into ya, don't worry.

EverShadow: I'd be glad if ya could. EverShadow signing off.


	28. Make Me a Girl

EverShadow: Wheee!!

Tiger of Blackness: When EverShadow writes high, the outcome is…interesting…

EverShadow: HIGH?! ON LIFE!

Tiger of Blackness: High on a death wish more like. Come here…

EverShadow: SLIP! On with the wosh!

Make Me a Girl

Seifer lay on the deck of the Balamb Garden looking up at the stars. He listened to the slightly distant sound of the Trabia Snow Angels playing. He felt oddly at peace with the world, finding it a somewhat strange sensation when he was a man condemned to death.

"I wonder how Fujin and Raijin are doing." He thought. "After everything…"

-

-

_"You leaving?!" Raijin demanded._

_"Yup. Going on a journey of 'self discovery' or something like that."_

_"BULLSHIT." Fujin hissed. Seifer winced a little at her sharp comment._

_"Don't be like that Fujin."_

_"LIES!" She shook her head furiously._

_"Fujin's right, ya know? You wouldn't just go off like that without a proper reason. We're your posse, ya know?" Raijin agreed. Seifer sighed, having been cornered._

_"Look, I'm just trying to away for a little, wait until tempers cool down. Once that happens, I'll come back, try and make peace with everyone and whatnot."_

_"NEVER." Fujin huffed. "HATE FOREVER."_

_"Ow, Fujin, that's harsh." Seifer said and then chuckled. "We'll see."_

_"But what will we do?" Raijin asked._

_"You're not helpless are you?" Seifer asked with a grin and with that he walked out of their lives, backpack strung over his shoulder and Hyperion strapped to his waist._

-

-

Seifer smiled. He'd put a request to find them. They were probably still back in Balamb, wasting their time. They were so helpless sometimes.

The door opened and a girl stepped out. She looked around, confused for a moment before noticing Seifer.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Seifer looked at her, puzzled. Why was someone apologizing to him?

"May I help you?"

"Sorry. This…this place is so big. I thought this might've been a stairway or something." She looked around. "Wow. It's really pretty up here, isn't it?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, curious. She looked at him, tilting her head and scratching her chin.

"Hm…are you that kid in my class who always sits in the back and looks nauseous?" She inquired. Seifer laughed.

"You really don't know who I am?"

"Why, are you someone special?" She replied cattily. He shook his head.

"No…no…it's just that it's been a long time since I've met someone who didn't hate my guts. You're new here, aren't you?" He said.

"I just entered the academy." She admitted.

"They don't allow students to enroll at your age, do they?" He smirked.

"Special request. I was given permission by Cid. And I'm not that old! I'm only 16!" She retorted. Seifer simply smiled.

"Some of us entered before we were 10. Hell, some of us get SeeD position at your age." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I learned who you are. You're someone I should avoid from now on." She snapped.

"I didn't catch your name!" Seifer shouted. She glared at him and turned on her heels, slamming the door. Seifer chuckled to himself and stared at the door for a little while before looking back at the stars.

"16, huh…? Young." He sighed.

-

-

"There you are, Nira!" A blond girl waved viciously. Nira made her way down the steps and sat down beside her friend to watch the end of the concert.

"Sorry! I got lost. It's a completely different place at night! Plus I ran into some creepy blond dude. I think he was trying to hit on me." She sighed. Her friend cocked an eyebrow.

"Oooo, was it that kid in class who always looks nauseous?" She asked before bursting into a giggling fit.

"No! It was some weird dude with a grey trench coat and slicked back blond hair. I mean, he was cute but he was so obnoxious." Nira replied. The friend blinked.

"Hold up, did you say 'grey trench coat?'" She repeated.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Her friend whispered.

"What? What's wrong? Is he taken or something?"

"No…it's not that." Her friend shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked down at the ground. "That's Seifer…" Nira's eyes widened exponentially.

"Wait. YOU MEAN THAT SEIFER?!!!" She demanded, standing up.

"No, Nira, wait!" But the girl didn't listen. She bolted back up the steps and back towards the deck.

Seifer was simply resting his eyes when he found an altogether unpleasant burning sensation on his eye lids. When he opened his eyes, he found that his head was up in flames.

"JEEZ!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and casting a spell. No sooner did he put out the fire when a girl flew through the air, straight at his face. He dodged easily, trying to make sense of what was going on. When he realized who it was, he grinned.

"Man, don't like me that much after what I said to you, eh? I didn't realize I made that much of an impression on someone."

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" She screamed, coming at him with a blizzard in hand.

"What's with you?" He said, melting the blizzard with a fire.

"YOU BLEW UP MY HOME! I LIVED RIGHT NEXT TO TRABIA GARDEN AND YOU BLEW IT UP!" She yelled, tears of frustration collecting at the edges of her eyes. Seifer hesitated and it was in that instant that she connected a solid punch. Seifer held his ground, looking at her in shock. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER! Do you have any idea what it's like to be outside playing and then watch your home go up in flames?!" She collapsed on the ground in sobs. Seifer looked down at his hands and then back at the girl. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away forcefully. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just go…go roll in a ditch and die somewhere." She cried. _I wish I could…if that would make you feel better…_he thought sadly.

"Is that why you had to come here?" He asked.

"Shut up." She hissed. He tried to smile, to think of something to say that would cheer her up.

"Well, if you never came here…you wouldn't have met me!" He said before instantly regretting it. _Damned foot in mouth…_he thought. She glared at him and slapped him. He looked at her sadly and stood up.

"If it makes you feel better…" He drew his gunblade and she shirked away, expecting the worst. Instead, he held it out sideways, offering to her. "Stab me." She looked at him quizzically. "Go on, I deserve it." She stood up and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword. He let go and she nearly dropped it. It was so heavy, how could anyone hold it?

"Wait…why?"  
"Just do it if you want…if it makes you feel better." He responded, standing with his arms outstretched. She looked at him and then back down at the Hyperion resting in her grasp. Visions of her mother and little brother came to mind and with a choked scream, she plunged the gunblade deep into his chest. Seifer coughed and gave a small cry of pain. Nira pulled back, horrified by the blood on her hands. Seifer collapsed on the ground, the Hyperion still embedded in his chest. Blood poured from his mouth and he mustered as much effort as he could to pull the sword out. When he did, the wound closed and he spat out most of the blood.

"What the hell?!" Nira shouted. "What are you?!"

"It's a long story…" He gasped, standing up and staggering a little. He bent down and picked up the gunblade again. "Here. If you want to do it again, feel free."

"YOU CAN'T DIE?!" He shushed her.

"Don't blurt that. No one's supposed to know." He brushed his fingers against his chest. "Still hurts like a bitch though." Nira covered her face.

"I'm imagining this…I'm imagining this…" She hissed. Seifer shook his head.

"Look, you can stab me again if it'll make you feel better. I'm sorry that I can't die, believe me, it would be a lot easier if I could." He took a step towards her, the gunblade still outstretched. She hit his hand away and the Hyperion fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Just leave me alone!" She ordered. He heaved another sigh and shrugged. If she didn't want to let her anger out, that was fine. He walked over to his Hyperion and bent down to pick it up again when she stopped him. "Leave it." He looked at her quizzically.

"I do believe it's mine…"

"Leave it. Leave it as payment for ruining my life." She snapped, wiping her eyes. He said nothing and left.

As he entered through the door, he scratched the back of his head furiously. Even now his mistakes were haunting him. But he didn't understand why she needed his Hyperion. She probably didn't know how to use it properly, apart from stabbing and such.

Seifer froze in cold blood a 30 feet away from the exit to the balcony. Without thinking, he sprinted back and burst through the exit, only to have his eyes widen in horror. Laying on the deck in a pool of blood was Nira. She had somehow managed to impale herself on his Hyperion.

"SHIT!" He hissed, rushing over to her. He sorted through all the spells in his head but only came up with a cure. He prayed it would be enough until he got her to Kadowaki. He removed the blade and quickly cast the cure just as more blood seeped out. The bleeding slowed but kept flowing out. He picked her up, disregarding his Hyperion and bolted down the hallway. It was quiet in the Garden, most of the students and faculty had gone to the concert. _Preferable…_he thought. _That way they won't think of me as a murderer._ He shook his head. He didn't give a damn about his reputation, he wanted the girl to live.

"KADOWAKI!" He yelled, breaking through the door. The doctor jumped in shock.

"Seifer, what…" She stopped when she saw the unconscious girl in his arms. "Goodness! Set her down immediately!" She ordered, jumping to her feet. Seifer set her down on a bed.

"I can't stop the bleeding!" He said frantically. Kadowaki administered a Curaga on Nira and the bleeding slowed even more.

"I need you to get out of here right now!" Kadowaki snapped. "Go, go fetch my assistant. He lives in the 4th corridor, room 112. Go, GO NOW." Seifer sprinted out of the room.

-

-

"Something wrong?" Becca asked as Xu absently stared out the window of her room. Xu jumped.

"I didn't hear you knock." She said, clutching at her chest.

"I told you I would come up in a few minutes…" Becca replied, closing the door behind them. "Well, what do you think of it so far?" Xu sighed dreamily.

"It's amazing. I mean…there's so much I haven't even seen yet."

"I'll be sure to show you more of it." She sat down next to Xu's bed and watched the younger girl. "Andri's been acting like a fool since he saw you. He hasn't done anything he's supposed to." Xu blushed.

"Silly."

"No, love-sick." Becca replied. "What do you…" Xu stood up.

"I think I need a walk…" Becca stood with her.

"I'll accompany you." She said. Xu shook her head.

"No, I just want to walk around alone." She went out the door and shut it softly behind her. Becca watched the door, hoping she would come back. When she didn't, the older woman flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Xu walked around the garden again, looking down at the small flowers still trying to bloom. She sat down on one of the stone benches and sighed.

"Who's there?" Xu jumped a little and her heart sank when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Andri…" She said.

"Xu?" He turned bright red and scratched the back of his head. "How…how's it going?" He asked nervously.

"It's not bad. It could be worse I guess." Xu replied, turning away. He sat down next to her. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well."

"So what have you been up to these past few years?"

"Nothing in particular. Becca keeps us busy but I like it. There's always enough time to do what you want but not too much time so that you're bored. She lets us go into the cities and explore but mostly we're on this island. I mean, it's not bad…" Silence passed between them. "Um…how about you?"

"I've been at the Garden. You've probably heard about it in the news…but we've been up to a lot of things. I mean, you know, the thing with Ultimecia, Galbadia and what not…"

"Yeah…" The two sat. Andri shuffled his feet a little and toyed with the pages of his book. "I'm glad that Becca found you…" He admitted. Xu sighed.

"Andri…look, I know how you feel…"

"Don't worry, Becca already told us you were off limits." Xu's head shot up and she stared at him.

"What?"  
"Becca told me, well, a group of us after I saw you again that you were off limits…that none of us could be anything more than friends with you."

"Why?" Xu demanded. Andri shrugged.

"She told us it would be in our best interest if we didn't get too close to you." _Does she know about Quistis?_ Xu thought. It certainly wouldn't surprise her. Becca had an uncanny knowledge about everything in her life. She shook her head. No, Becca couldn't know…few people did.

"But…uh…" Andri went on, turning even redder. "Supposing…supposing that Becca hadn't told us…"

"I'm sorry, Andri, it wouldn't have worked out." She said. Andri let out a sigh and smiled sadly.

"I thought so."

"But we can still be friends?" She asked quickly. He nodded.

"Of course!"

-

-

Seifer paced outside of the door, waiting for Kadowaki and her assistant to step out and give him some news, preferably good news. When the door did open, Seifer all but pounced on the doctor.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's going to be weak from the loss of blood for a good while. You have explaining to do." She said evenly. Seifer sighed in relief.

"Good."

"That wound came from a blade of some sort." She noted accusingly.

"She tried to kill herself with my Hyperion." He replied. Kadowaki walked over to her desk and sat down, staring at Seifer.

"Continue."

"I met her just today!" He defended. "Look, I was minding my own business when she met me. I thought she was just another student. She left after we exchanged a few words…" He trailed off.

"Seifer…"

"I blew up her home." He admitted. "Back during that missiles stint of mine, I accidentally blew up her home and killed her family. When she found out, she tried to attack me. After she realized she couldn't kill me, well, she asked me to leave my Hyperion as payment. I didn't think too much about it so I just left it. Before I knew it, she stabbed herself with it." Kadowaki folded her hands on the desk.

"You realize that if word gets out, Squall will…"

"Yeah, yeah, pubes can do what he wants. I don't give a crap what they think about me, not like it could really get much worse." Seifer shrugged. "So long as she's ok." Kadowaki nodded.

"She'll be fine. I suggest you get some sleep yourself." She replied.

"I can come visit, right?"

"Given what you just said, I doubt you're the first person she wants to see." Seifer chuckled to himself.

"Then I'll be the second. You can be the first." He replied waving and exiting.

-

-

When Edea found her, Adel was sleeping soundly in the garden. The older woman smiled a little, remembering that the other orphans did the same thing when they were younger and she would call them for dinner, only to find them passed out in the shade. It called back memories of better times. She and Cid never had children, she of course didn't want to pass the powers onto any of her children which no doubt would've happened if she had given birth.

_They're all my children._ She thought with a smile.

"Adel." She said softly, leaning over the girl. Adel stirred.

"Matron?" She sat up. "I mean, yes?"

"It's time for lunch." Edea said, offering Adel a hand. The girl stood up on her own. The older woman smiled at her stubbornness.

"Good, I'm starving." Adel replied, brushing off her back. They walked back towards the orphanage. Some White SeeD were already seated, waiting for Edea. Most of the building had been completed and only a small portion of the back had yet to be rebuilt. Cid smiled when he saw the two enter the room.

"Ah good, I was wondering how long you were going to make these young boys wait." He said. As soon as the two sat down, the White SeeD dug into their meals with fervor. Edea looked at Cid warmly but noticed a slightly distant look in his eyes.

"Dear…" She whispered. He blinked and his eyes cleared.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Cid shook his head.

"No, everything's fine." Edea lowered her eyelids.

"Darling, I can read you like a book. There's something on your mind." She said. Cid chuckled a little.

"You can indeed." He sighed. "I was just thinking…it's just a trivial matter anyway but as tiring as it was, I miss the raucous and the students of the Garden. I was wondering how they were doing." Edea smiled.

"I was wondering the same." The White SeeD glanced from Edea to Cid and back. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"We could take you there…it wouldn't be hard to do."

"It's too much trouble." Edea replied. "It's quite alright, I'm sure that the Garden is holding up just fine under the younger generation's watch. It's time we let that go." Cid nodded in agreement.

"Yes…but I would like to check up on them…" Edea too wanted to see how her children were holding up but she didn't want to interfere with whatever it was they were doing. Their appearance, especially since they needed to bring Adel with them, would no doubt cause some extra distraction to whatever it was they were doing.

"We'll discuss this later, dear." Edea replied. "Now eat before your lunch gets cold."

-

-

Seifer approached the bridge, flanked by two SeeD who had somehow managed to fight their way through the Training Center where Seifer had tried to ditch them. Angry, bruised and cut up, they glared at the man they were supposed to protect and Seifer could feel the chill of their hatred even when he wasn't looking at them. Nida noticed them out of the corner of his eye and turned around.

"Hello, Seifer…" He said cautiously. "What brings you to the bridge?"

"I thought I would visit you of course." He smirked, clapping the pilot on the arm. Nida brushed his hand away.

"What do you want?" Nida asked.

"I was wondering if I could put in a request to go to Balamb…" He replied. Nida looked at him coldly.

"Why? So you can terrorize the residents there some more?" Seifer laughed.

"No, just looking for some old friends." He answered. Nida shook his head.

"I can't do that, Seifer. I need clearance. You need to get permission from Squall or Cid."

"You can't bend the rules for me?" Seifer batted his eyelashes and Nida shuddered, looking away.

"Just get him out of here." He commanded. The two SeeD seized Seifer's arms but he shrugged them off.

"Fine, I'll have a talk with pubes, see what he thinks." He said before marching to the elevator and closing the door before the two SeeD could catch up.

-

-

Squall looked over all the documents he had to approve before sending them off. He hated all the paper work. It wouldn't be long before he found someone to take over. He didn't really like the temporary position he had as commander. The battle had been won and he deserved a break.

"Squall?" Rinoa entered the room softly. He grunted in response. She walked on over to him and put her arms around him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I need sleep." He sighed, reclining back on the chair. She kissed him atop his head and smiled.

"How about you take a small break?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." He replied, getting up. Just as he was about to exit the room, the door opened, narrowly missing his face. Seifer stormed through the door.

"Hey, pubes." Seifer said.

"What do you want Seifer?" Squall snapped, taking a step back.

"What say we stop by Balamb?" Seifer suggested.

"Why?" Squall replied.

"I'm sick of the cafeteria food. I want to eat Mrs. Dincht's home cooking!" Seifer said, grinning. Squall narrowed his eyes. "Look, I want to head back there because I want to see if Raijin and Fujin are still there and Nida won't do it without your instruction." Squall hesitated a moment before shrugging.

"Fine." The sudden approval took Seifer aback.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me. I'll call it into Nida right now." Squall walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing to the bridge. "Nida, it's Squall. I give full permission to go to Balamb. Yeah, no, I'm sure. Yes, Seifer did talk to me, yes I'm still sure. Right." Squall hung up. A moment later, Nida's voice came over the P.A.

_Attention all students and faculty, the Garden will be headed for Balamb tomorrow. Please make sure to gather here before then. I repeat, the Garden will be heading to Balamb tomorrow._

Seifer looked at Squall with a puzzled expression. Squall and Rinoa walked out of the office without saying another word. Once they were out of earshot, Rinoa tugged on Squall's sleeve.

"Um...what was that?" She asked. Squall shrugged again.

"Look, I know Balamb's not going to be very happy with him returning but the way I figure, it'll be best."

"I'm not sure I follow." Rinoa replied skeptically.

"If he manages to find Fujin and Raijin, we won't have to waste our time protecting him so much. Fujin and Raijin are better body guards than we could ever manage and he'll probably keep them by his side at all times which is saying much more than now." Squall explained nodding to the fact that the two SeeD he had assigned to Seifer looking quizzically around trying to locate their lost subject. Rinoa smiled.

"And here I thought you were being nice to Seifer for once." At hearing this, Squall scoffed and went on his way.

-

-

Xu walked through the mansion, admiring the architecture. Whoever designed the house had talent. It was all decidedly modern and the material must've cost a fortune. She got so caught up in observing the mansion that in the next moment, she found herself wandering into Becca's study.

At first she didn't realize where she was but it wasn't long before she spotted many, many pictures of Becca and other people on the walls. Most of them were of her at some small town posing with Dr. Cradus. They were often with a research team standing next to weapons she recognized from suits of armor to giant attack robots. She gazed up at how Becca changed through the years. In the earlier photos, she looked gangly and awkward but as the years wore on, she matured.

"Xu?" Xu jumped when she heard the voice.

"Bejeez!" Xu exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"You lost?" Becca asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still getting used to this house." Becca sat down in her large chair and opened up a drawer, pulling out a pen. "I'm sorry...are you working?"

"No, no." Becca reassured. "I'm just finishing up really. Dinner's going to start soon. Andri's cooking, he's a fine cook. Never really had the aptitude for anything else though."

"Do you think I have time for a nap? I'm exhausted." Xu asked. Becca looked at the clock on her desk and nodded.

"I'll wake you when dinner's ready." She replied. Xu walked over to the door and peeked out, then looked back at Becca sheepishly.

"Um..."

"Go down the hall, take a left, second door on your right and up the stairs." Becca said with a smile. Xu bowed her head and went on her way. When she reached her room, she collapsed, not even bothering to crawl under the sheets and she dreamt.

_She stood in the garden, taking in all the scents, sights and sounds. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her and she smiled, knowing full well who it was. A pair of arms encircled her waist and softly kissed her on the cheek. She turned around._

_"Hey." She said, breaking out into a grin._

_"Hey."_

_Xu leaned in and kissed Becca on the lips._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

EverShadow: Wow, that took a long time. And damned that's a long chapyter.

Tiger of Blackness: ...sigh

EverShadow: hehehehe

Tiger of Blackness: Just publish it already.

EverShadow: Okie dokie! EverShadow signing off.


	29. Dilemma

EverShadow: New chapyter

Dilemma

Seifer stepped off the Balamb Garden accompanied to two unhappy SeeD. These were the same two whom he ditched in the Training Center to fight T-Rexsaurs. Now, mauled and scarred, the two of them were out to get Seifer in any way possible.

"Smell that, boys?" Seifer said breathing in the cool night air. "Smell of Balamb. Inhale deep, boys, you'll be able to smell Ma Dincht's cooking." The two disregarded him and shoved him forward. "Easy, easy, boys." He said jumping forward. "I'm going." Unknowing to all three of them, someone watched him from the rooftops, their glare cold and murderous. The figure watched as the three disappeared into a building and it hopped down to the roof below, following and waiting.

Seifer looked down at the old man staring up at him with cold eyes.

"Yer the one who took over this town years ago, eh?" He said angrily.

"That was a long time ago." Seifer laughed nervously. "Er, let the past be, right?"

"Pretty soon I'm going to be a thing o' the past!" The old man snapped. "You've cost me at least 3 years of my already short life. You'd best be prepared to give 'em back!"

"Look, sir, I'm sorry about what happened. I was a different man back then, I was young, I was reckless, I'm sure you were the same way."

"Don't you go comparing me to you, sonny!" The old man got up, waving his cane wildly.

"Grandpa!" The little girl jumped in front of the two. "Stop it!"

"What do you know? You were but a child when it happened!"

"It wasn't that long ago, grandpa! He said he was sorry!" The little girl said.

"When will you learn…sorry won't bring back anything, doesn't fix anything either." But the old man relented and sat back down. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my friends, Fujin and Raijin."

"You mean the two that helped take over the town?" He sneered. Seifer couldn't do anything except nod.  
"They've got a small place by the port. 'S not much but they keep it nice, don't bother us neither." He replied.

"Thanks." Seifer said. "And, I'm sorry." The three of them exited out of the small house. Seifer noted with a sigh that most of the residents still remembered him. They either spat in his general direction or hurried into their houses.

"Some welcome. You're reeaaall popular with this crowd" The SeeD on his right sneered. Seifer resisted the urge to whirl around and punch him. As they approached the pier, Seifer noticed a huge dark figure towards a small shack. He had a fishing pole in one hand and a bucket in the other.

"Raijin?" Seifer shouted. The dark figure turned to him and dropped both. The fish that was in the bucket jumped out and flopped towards the pier and into the ocean. _Probably for the best_, Seifer thought with a small smile, remembering the last time Raijin caught something.

"Se…Seifer?"

"COMMOTION?" A smaller figure exited the house. In the little light that there was, the black eye patch and shining hair was unmistakable.

"Fujin!" The woman turned to him and her one eye went wide in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE." She hissed.

"Nope, I'm right here." He said walking towards them. A movement behind Seifer made him turn around and draw his gunblade. A small figure leapt at him with a primal scream that echoed in the darkness. Seifer only had the time to put up his Hyperion in defense before something sharp and metal clanged against it. The surprise and force of the attack caused Seifer's wrist to bend back and he recoiled in pain. In the darkness, he couldn't see who or what it was that was attacking him. He could barely follow the movements of the figure. Whatever it was, it was fast, tiny and had a weapon similar to Fujin's. He swung at the dark figure and prepared a fire in his other hand.

"DESIST!" Fujin commanded and whatever it was that attacked Seifer stopped and scurried behind Fujin.

"What the hell kind of pet do you have?!" Seifer demanded.

"It's not a pet, ya know." Raijin said.

"IS GIRL." Fujin said, stepping aside. "IS AMA."

"Ama?" Seifer said, eyeing the girl. She bore an uncanny resemblance to Fujin with her silver hair and fierce glare. Her eyes were an amber color instead of Fujin's dark red.

"Long story short, she's Fujin's little sister." Raijin explained. Seifer's eyes nearly bugged out.

"NOT LIE." Fujin reassured. "MOTHER…"

"We got a letter a while back from Fujin's mom. We all thought she was an orphan, ya know? Well, the letter confirmed that. 'Cept, Fujin wasn't an orphan until a few months after you left. Turns out, her mother abandoned her when she was little, ya know? But now we get this letter that says she's dead and Fujin has a little sister she needs to worry about. So we go looking for her sister, ya know? And we found her."

"PROTECT." Fujin stated.

"She looks like she can do a fine job of that." Seifer said, flexing his wrist.

"WANT?" Fujin demanded. Seifer winced. Even though he had gotten used to Fujin's way of talking, he also knew when she was really irritated.

"Look, I'm not here to mess things up. I'm not going to run around the issue, I want you guys back. Let's go back to being the posse that we used to be."

"FOUND YOURSELF?" She sneered. "LEAVE." Fujin turned around and Seifer looked to Raijin. Raijin shifted his gaze from the retreating woman to his old boss. Finally he turned to follow Fujin.

"Sorry, ya know? It's just that...you left us first." Just as Fujin was about to disappear into the house, Ama scurried over to her and tugged on her blue jacket. Fujin looked down at the girl. Ama looked at Balamb Garden and then back to Fujin with wide eager eyes. Seifer watched as Fujin's expression turned to frustration and fist clenching and then to a softer, more gentle demeanor. She turned around.

"WANTS TO GO." She said nodding her head towards Ama. Seifer stared at the little girl.

"Uh...can she even talk?" Seifer asked. Fujin walked up to Seifer until she was less than an inch away.

"HATE YOU." She hissed. "IF NOT FOR AMA..." She trailed off and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Does that mean you're coming?" Seifer shouted after her. Raijin, on the other hand, looked more than pleased.

"I guess so! We need some time to get our stuff, ya know. But I think we'll be ready by tomorrow." He picked up Ama with one hand and swung her onto his shoulder skipping. "You hear that, Ama? We're going back to the Garden!" The little girl giggled as Raijin skipped all the way back into the house. Seifer looked back at the two body guards and grinned.

"Looks like you two have just been replaced."

.

.

.

Becca awoke to the sound of someone walking around downstairs. She slipped into her slippers and cautiously crept out of bed. Whoever it was moved quietly, except for that one slip. She grabbed a pistol from underneath her pillow and moved into the hallway. Out there, she lost the sound of the someone moving. She could hear the noises of everyone sleeping, from Cellia's deep breathing to Andri's flat out snoring. She walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, where she last heard the footsteps. The minute she entered, someone grabbed the back of her neck and arm and threw her to the ground. She let out a small cry of pain.

"Becca?" The person jumped back and turned on the light. Becca looked up.

"Xu? What the hell was that for?" She demanded, getting to her feet.

"I heard someone creeping around!"

"I was creeping around because I heard you creeping around!"

"I was trying not to wake you!" Xu defended. She looked down at the pistol now halfway across the floor. "Are you...often this uptight?" Becca rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"It's difficult to say. No one's ever attacked us but there are tons of people who have cause to." She replied. "So far the island's security keeps everyone out...who know what'll happen if we're found out?" The two of them sat down. "So...what were you doing up so late?" Xu blushed.

"I didn't want to wake you...I was just going out for a stroll." She replied. Becca let out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't have to creep around. It's scary like that." Xu laughed a little and Becca looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just...you look so ruffled right now." The younger woman giggled. Becca smiled and mussed Xu's hair.

"Get to bed, silly." Becca picked up her gun and put the safety back on. She walked out of the room and Xu's eyes followed. When the older woman was out of sight, Xu sat down on one of the chairs and tucked her head into her arms. _What am I doing...? Why is this happening to me?_ She thought as her mind went back to her dream. _This feeling..._

-

-

_"Becca...? Will you be with me forever?"_

_"Silly, you only say that to someone you love."_

_"...Will you be with me forever?"_

_"Hahaha, of course..."_

_-_

_-_

Xu banged her head against the marble counter in frustration, recoiling when she had brought it down too hard. Her eyes drifted to the tops of her eye lids and she watched as the stars shined outside. Being with Becca brought back so many feelings, so many unresolved emotions. She tilted her head back and leaned against the back of the chair. This place had a way of messing with her head. Here she could be with the people she never had a chance to be with. These were the friends she never had growing up in the Garden.

_The Garden..._Xu thought before it promptly disappeared again into the back of her mind as images of Becca flooded through her imagination. Becca meant the world to her now from being just a memory. Surely that was what prompted these dreams and images. Xu got up and walked up the stairs. Where she meant to turn right into her own bed room, instead she walked to the opposite end of the hall where Becca's room was. She gently opened the door and knelt next to Becca's bed. The older woman stirred and turned around, having just fallen asleep.

"Xu? What's wrong?" She asked. Xu lifted the covers and crawled in next to her. "Xu?" Becca said with more surprise and alarm. Xu lifted her head to say something just as Becca looked down. For a brief moment, they exhaled at the same time, their breaths tickling each other's lips almost as if they had brushed skin. Becca sat up and left the bed.

"Xu, you have to understand. I am not...I'm in no position to..." Without finding the right words, she left the room. Xu watched the silhouette of the woman disappear from the door way before she fell back onto the pillows. She put her hand where Becca had been but a few seconds ago and pretended that the warmth she had left was an actual body.

-

-

"You're in a chipper mood." Selphie sneered as Seifer strolled by. Following closely behind him were Fujin, Seifer and Ama. "Oh" Selphie sighed but promptly raised and eyebrow when she noticed Ama walking around, trying to take everything in at once. Seifer pushed the button on the elevator and when the doors opened, Ama jumped back, growling.

"IS OK!" Fujin insisted, taking the little girl by the hand. Ama cautiously entered the strange contraption. When the doors closed, she started to bang against them, panicking because her only way out seemed blocked. It only worsened as the elevator moved. It took both Fujin and Raijin to calm her down and keep her from destroying anything. When they reached the bridge, both were already worn out and Ama jumped away, brandishing her weapon.

"NOT HERE." Fujin snapped and Ama put it away. Seifer burst through the doors into Squall's office.

"Yo, pubes! Look who I found." He said gesturing to the trio. Squall nodded to the two of them and but frowned when he saw Ama.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Fujin's little sis. Anyway, you'll call those body guards off now, right?" Squall put down his pen and paper.

"Why is there a little girl with you? Have you explained to them what's going on?" Seifer shrugged sheepishly.

"Not yet." Fujin and Raijin looked at Seifer quizzically.

"What's going on?" Raijin repeated. "Is there something we should know?" Seifer turned to face them and rubbed his hands together awkwardly.

"Um...let me explain..."

-

-

Nida had barely touched the door to the bridge when the door flew open, hitting him in the face and pushing him aside.

"WAIT!" Seifer pleaded as Fujin marched away with Ama in tow. Raijin looked at the ground, still in the room. "WAIT!"

"NO." Fujin snarled. "AMA IMPORTANT!"

"She doesn't have to be with you all the time."  
"PROTECT!" Fujin insisted, stopping Seifer in his tracks. "SISTER!"

"She'll be fine! There's no safer place than the Garden! There are SeeD crawling around this place! We could enroll her in classes, she'd excel like no other!" Seifer tried. Fujin slapped him soundly, causing even Ama to wince.

"NO. NEVER." Her eyes spoke words she could not. Seifer could see that she didn't want her little sister getting mixed up in the Garden's business, much less in his business with Ultimecia.

"Please...I need...I need you guys." Fujin glared at him and turned around, dragging Ama.

"Ya know..." Raijin's voice stopped Fujin just as she pressed the button to go down. "It might be good for Ama..." She whirled around.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, angry at the betrayal.

"I'm serious...she's got no friends back in Balamb. Everyone treats her like...like...some beast. Here she can at least have friends who are also trained in combat...and won't find her as weird. She can be like a normal kid with normal friends, ya know?" Fujin's eyes glared and softened repeatedly as she thought about what Raijin said. Her eyes darted from Seifer to Ama, who was inspecting the vase sitting on the table. She strode up to Seifer and grabbed his coat, pulling his face close to hers so he could hear her hiss between her teeth,

"IF AMA HURT..." She pushed him away and looked back at Squall who sat at his desk rearranging papers. "TEST?"

"I'll see when we can schedule her in." He replied. He pressed a button on the intercom. "When are you free to proctor an entrance exam? Now? Really? That's fine. Yes, she's on the bridge." Squall released the button. "Quistis will be her proctor. She'll be here any moment." Soon, the elevator door opened and Quistis stepped out.

"I'm here." She said, then saw Ama. "Ah, you must be our little test taker. Good morning, my name is Instructor Trepe." She said extending a hand out to greet her. Ama just stared blankly. Quistis withdrew her hand awkwardly and went over to Squall's desk, pulling out a piece of paper from the pile. She handed the sheet to Fujin.

"If you could please fill out all the information." Fujin propped the paper against the wall and grabbed a nearby pen. She quickly completely filled out all the boxes and handed it back to Quistis. Quistis skimmed through.

"Does she know how to read and write? Or...even talk?" She said eying the girl warily.

"A little...her mother didn't raise her quite the way normal people do. She knows how to speak, and read and write a little but...it's all very basic, ya know? 'Feed me' 'Danger' Those sort of things." Raijin replied. "We've taught her more since she's been in our care...but it's difficult, ya know?" Quistis nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, depending on how she does on the reading and writing portion of the exam, we may or may not be able to take her in." She replied. "Well, at least not the normal classes. We might have to put her in some of the more basic classes, at least until she adjusts." Fujin watched Ama with sad eyes.

"PLEASE." Fujin pleaded. "DON'T." Quistis smiled.

"It's ok, it would only be temporary until she develops the language skills necessary to be in the regular classes."

"NO..." Fujin insisted.

"We'll see, ok?" Quistis said. She stuck out her hand again for Ama to take. Ama looked at Fujin and she nodded. The little girl took Quistis's hand and the two went downstairs. Fujin clenched her fists, worried.

-

-

Quistis slammed the results of the test down on Squall's desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"I'm sorry, we can't do it." She sighed. "We can't put her in a basic class." Squall picked up the packet and breezed through it.

"It looks like we're going to have to...she failed the reading and writing portion of the exam entirely."

"No, look at her physical stats." Squall went to the back and his eyes scanned the page. He closed it, looking fairly surprised.

"She's near perfect." He replied.

"That's why we can't put her in a basic class. I've never seen anyone with such high scores on the physical part of the exam." Quistis said.

"But she's near illiterate." He countered.

"I don't care. The basic class will hinder her ability to sharp her skill. With the proper education, she could be one of our best fighters. She's got a sharp mind, Squall, she just needs to be taught properly."

"I can't do it." He said firmly.

"Squall! You don't understand do you? I gave her the basic magic test! I gave her fire, ice and thunder. She played around with them for a few minutes and when I threw a fire at her, she knew how to counter it with ice! She instinctively knew! Fujin says that the girl has never even seen magic before!"

"I can't do anything about it." Squall repeated firmly, closing the packet and putting it aside. "She tested into the basic class and that's where she's going." Quistis slammed her hand down on the table, almost spilling Squall's coffee.

"If Cid were here, he'd make and exception!" She shouted.

"Cid's not here, now is he?" He said cooly.

"What's all this about Cid this, Cid that? I left ages ago." The two whirled around to see an old, familiar face entering the office.

"Headmaster Cid!" Quistis greeted, standing up straight. Squall pushed his chair back and stood too.

"Now, now, no need for that. I'm not Headmaster anymore."

"You'll be our Headmaster forever." Quistis smiled. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, just dropping by. Edea's downstairs greeting others. So what's all the talk about me?" He asked, grinning.

"Look at these sir." Quistis snatched the results and gave them to Cid. He pushed his glasses up and flipped through.

"She's impressive." He remarked. "I think she's set a new record for her age bracket."

"Sir, she can't read or write." Squall protested. "There's nothing I can do. If she get special treatment, everyone in the basic group will want special treatment and it'll be chaos." Cid nodded and handed the packet back to Quistis. She balked.

"Surely you don't agree with him!" She gasped. "You said so yourself, she..."

"Squall's right. I don't make the rules." He said before pausing. "Wait, yes I did. But I can't change them once they've been made. No matter how talented this young lady is, she'll fail if we put her in the regular classes." Quistis bit her lip in frustration. "I mean, it's not like there's a rule, paragraph 132, section VIII: Tests and Scoring that says that if an incoming student fails at one or all sections of the test, that she...or he, can retake it before next classes begin. And if she...or he can pass the exam by more than 20 points that she can join the next semester's regular classes. It's a shame no one thought of a rule to allow that." Quistis looked at him, her eyes widening in realization. Cid smiled at her fondly. "And if only the student had a young, impeccable, intelligent instructor, well, everything would be all set, now wouldn't it?" Quistis let out a laugh and bowed to him.

"Thank you so much." She said. "I'll go tell Fujin the good news." She left the room. Squall looked at Cid once more before rubbing his aching head and getting back to the paper work.

"You'll get used to it." Cid said, walking over and patting him on the shoulder.


	30. The Will to Learn

The Will to Learn

Quistis knew that she couldn't be 'soft' anymore. If she were to have Ama succeed, she'd have to abandon what made the Garden Review Board doubt her abilities as an Instructor. But it was difficult. As smart as Ama was and despite how fast she was picking up words, at times it felt to both of them that the task ahead was too daunting.

"NO!" Ama yelled, throwing down her pencil and crossing her arms. Quistis sighed and picked it up for her.

"Ama, you need to learn this. Try again." Ama smacked the pencil down just as Quistis offered it to her. Quistis growled in frustration. It was no fault of Fujin and Raijin's but Ama was either extremely spoiled or extremely stubborn; probably a mix of the two.

"Fight!" Ama insisted, standing up and assuming her combat stance. Quistis shook her head.

"Learn." She repeated. The young girl shook her head again.

"Fight!" She tugged at Quistis's sleeve. Quistis folded her arms and shook her head, pointing to list of words in front of her. Ama sat down and frowned. They had already gone through 40 words but to pass the test, Ama needed to be able to read and write with some fluency.

"If we fight." Quistis said slowly and deliberately. "And I win, you learn." She pointed to Ama and then to the paper. "Fight, I win, you learn." Ama seemed to understand but she wasn't stupid. She shook her head, knowing full well that Quistis would beat her in a matter of seconds. She summoned a fire, pointed to it and shook her head.

"No magic? Ok." Quistis said. Ama held up a finger, indicating that there were more conditions. She pointed to Quistis and made a slashing motion. Quistis raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Ama scrunched up her nose. She pointed to herself and then to Quistis, making the slashing motion again. This time Quistis seemed to understand.

"Scratch." She said, repeating the slashing motion. _So she wins if she can scratch me...that's going to be more than challenging for me. _

"Scratch." Ama said, making the slashing motion. "Win." She pointed to herself. Quistis frowned and shook her head.

"No, unfair." She knew Ama didn't know what unfair meant but she said it anyway. Ama pointed to the paper.

"No." She said. Quistis weighed her options. It would be good training for both of them and it would certainly be faster than trying to convince Ama to learn the words without bargaining. She had never fought Ama before but judging by the practice sessions, there was a small possibility that she could win without a scratch. She couldn't risk underestimating Ama's speed though, that was her main problem. If she could pin her down as fast as possible, it would be over. She nodded, taking Ama's hand and shaking it.

"Deal."

-

-

"You've been awfully quiet since last night." Celia noted as she followed Becca around. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Celia. I'd kindly ask you not to ask any further."

"If you say so, Miss Becca. Although I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you slept on the couch and Xu slept in your room." Becca whirled around, a murderous look in her eyes. Celia fired an equally intense coy look back. "Nail on the head."

"Don't push it." Becca hissed.

"What happened?" Celia asked, knowing that Becca's limits were far from reached.

"It's none of your concern." Becca snapped.

"It is full well my concern. If you change your mind because something has happened between you and Xu..." Celia replied with equal seriousness.

"The plan stands. I won't let my emotions get in the way of our ultimate goal. We're out to save lives and if that means..." At that moment, Xu turned the corner and jumped.

"Oh! Becca, Celia, I..." She stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry." She walked past the two as quickly as possible.

"Nothing happened my foot." Celia scoffed. Becca sighed and watched as Xu went out the back door and into the garden. She turned to follow. "You know, if I had a gil every time someone..." Celia turned around and noticed that no one was even in the hallway anymore. "Fine, I'll just go talk to myself then."

Becca grabbed Xu's arm and pulled her back. Xu tried to fight it but a part of her didn't want Becca to let her go.

"We need to talk." Becca said.

"I'm sorry about last night." Xu replied.

"That's not what we need to talk about. It runs deeper than that." Xu fought back the overwhelming urge to run away. She knew she wasn't going to like whatever Becca was about to say. "I'm…I'm just being cautious is all."

"About what? Are you scared people are going to find out about us?" Xu demanded. "Becca, all my life I've been in love with you. Even though I thought you were gone, I've wanted sometimes to join you." Becca took Xu's hand in hers.

"I know. I know exactly how you feel. Why do you think I never gave up looking for you?" Becca replied. "I'm…Xu I have to tell you the truth…" She opened her mouth.

"Miss Becca!" Andre ran down the steps, nearly tripping on the last few. They turned to look at him as he sprinted. "Miss Becca…we found it. We found the Third Weapon." Becca turned white.

"You did? Are you sure?" Andre nodded. "Let's go." She said, marching up the steps. Andre glanced at Xu, still in a stupor of tears and shock. He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly and followed Becca up the steps. Xu collapsed on a bench. _I want to go home…_she thought. _I miss home…_But she wasn't quite sure where home was anymore. It certainly wasn't here, but she wasn't sure it was at Balamb Garden either. _Balamb…Quistis…_And for the first time since she had arrived, she remembered Quistis. More tears streamed down her face. _What have I done? Oh Quistis…_She pulled her knees up to her face. _I can't go anywhere…_

-

-

Quistis jumped aside as Ama swiped at her, nearly catching her sleeve. Quistis made a mental note of how fast Ama's reaction time was. It certainly surpassed any of her previous students of the same age. She wondered if the time of peace had taken its toll on her abilities.

"Will get!" Ama shouted as she lunged at her again. Quistis swung her whip, catching Ama's leg in midair and flipped her. Ama put her hands out and rebounded, pushing off and flying straight at Quistis's face. Quistis let go of her whip, and jumped away, blocking the little girl's attack as she flipped. Ama removed the whip from her leg and tossed it aside. Quistis broke into a sprint towards Ama, attempting a slide tackle. Ama jumped to the side and sliced at Quistis's shoulder but at the last minute, Quistis pushed herself to the side, doing a full circle slide, grabbing her whip in the process. Ama was breathing heavily and Quistis knew it wouldn't be long. As talented as the girl was, she was still a child and Quistis had years upon years of training. If she could wear Ama down enough, she could bind her up and claim victory.

"You're tired. Why don't we stop?" Quistis asked. Ama cocked her head, confused. "You, tired. Stop?" Ama shook her head and growled.

"No! Will win!" She shouted. She started towards Quistis again but suddenly collapsed. Quistis stayed where she was, unsure what exactly Ama was doing. It was a trick, she thought and waited. But Ama didn't move.

"Ama? Ama you know that's cheating, right?" Ama didn't move and Quistis couldn't see her breathing. Quistis cautiously approached the motionless girl. "Ama?" She poked her side with her whip. Ama didn't move. Quistis dropped to her knees and shook the girl but she still didn't move.

"Ama! Ama wake up!" She picked up the small girl in her arms and ran from the training room. Quistis was surprised by how little girl weighed. _I hope Kadowaki is in..._She thought as she neared the infirmary. As she sprinted in, Kadowaki jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Quisits! How can I help you?" She said, regaining composure.

"Something's wrong with Ama, we were sparring and she just collapsed!" Quistis explained.

"Well, put her on the bed, I'll take a look." Kadowaki said calmly. Quistis placed Ama down on the bed. Kadowaki walked over and began inspecting the small girl.

After a few minutes of thorough checking, Kadowaki walked out into the waiting room with a relieved smile. Quistis looked at her expectantly.

"She's alright. Exhausted, but alright. Her body just couldn't take all that stress on her body. Would you like to explain what happened?" Quistis hung her head.

"I...I made a mistake. I was teaching her how to read and write and she refused to do so until I sparred with her. I forgot that she's just a child." Quistis admitted. Kadowaki smiled knowingly.

"She's that talented, huh? Well, let's hope that we all learn from this experience." Quistis nodded and sat down, waiting for when Ama woke up so that she could apologize to her. Kadowaki tilted her head. "Quistis, you're bleeding." Quistis started.

"What?"

"Your arm, you're bleeding. Did Ama cut you while you were sparring?" Quistis looked down at her forearm. There was a small gash quickly staining the surrounding cloth with blood. She blinked, shocked and unaware of when exactly Ama had done that.

"I guess she did." She whispered with surprise in her voice.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kadowaki said, pulling out her first aid kit from a drawer. Quistis couldn't comprehend when it had happened. After all her training, Ama still managed to win. But did she know she won? Quistis frowned. If Ama knew, she wouldn't go back to learning, which meant she wouldn't pass the exam and she needed to do so. She looked up at Kadowaki.

"Um…Dr. Kadowaki? Do you mind keeping this a secret? Once you bandage me up, I'm going back to my room to change so if Ama wakes up before I get back, don't let on that she hurt me in any way." Quistis requested. Kadowaki looked at her, puzzled but she nodded.

"That's your business. I won't get involved." She replied.

"Thank you." Quistis held out her arm for the doctor to treat.

-

-

Xu was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Celia walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. Xu jumped and turned around.

"Celia!" She exclaimed.

"You ok?" Celia asked. Xu sighed and turned back around. Celia sat down next to her.

"I hear you made some break through in finding the Third Weapon." Xu commented.

"Yeah, we did. It's certainly not what we expected and we're not sure where it is but it's a start. It shouldn't be long now before..." Celia trailed off, she closed her eyes and fought back the rest of the sentence. Xu cocked her head quizzically.

"Before...?"

"Before it all ends." Celia looked at Xu sadly. "What would you do if Becca lied to you?" Xu was taken aback by the question.

"How? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she told you something that wasn't exactly true?" Celia asked. Xu felt uneasiness rise in her chest.

"What hasn't she told me?"

"Nothing, never mind. It's really nothing. I was just curious."

"What are you hiding from me?" Xu demanded, her demeanor almost menacing. Celia cringed.

"Do you love her?" Celia asked and Xu was taken aback again.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Answer the question." Xu nodded sheepishly. "Then you either need to trust Becca or ask her yourself." Taking advantage of Xu's still surprised state, she stood up and walked away. Furious, she walked into Becca's office, surprising Andre who was also there.

"You need to tell her." Celia hissed.

"Excuse me?" Becca said, standing up.

"Xu, you need to tell her the truth about all of this." Celia pointed to the stack of papers on Becca's table. The front page said "Information about the Third Weapon". Celia folded her arms.

"I believe that's my choice." Becca said.

"No. She's in love with you and you're going to hurt her." Andre blushed and looked at his feet as soon as he heard that Xu was in love with Becca. Becca noticed.

"Please leave, Andre, it appears Celia and I have a lot to discuss." Andre bowed and left the room in a rush. Celia closed the door.

"I want you to tell me what exactly you're talking about."

"Everyone knows!" Celia shouted. "Xu's in love with you and you...you're just going to do that to her?"

"It'll be better if she doesn't know." Becca replied. Celia composed herself and sighed.

"I'm sorry. In all my time here I've never questioned what you've done, no matter how horrible. But this is Xu."

"Noted." Becca replied. "But let me remind you that I've been thinking about this far longer than you have. I know the consequences so you don't need to remind me." Celia knew she had reached her limit and bowed. Without saying another word, she left the room. Becca let out a big sigh and could feel a headache setting in. She opened her drawer, took out some painkillers and downed three of them.

_What Celia doesn't know is that I feel the same way about Xu. But I can't let anything happen, not if I'm going to lose her._

-

-

Quistis sat by Ama's side until she nodded off accidentally. In this time, Ama woke up and pieced together what had happened. She was not aware that she had actually won the battle. Instead, she quickly noticed the books that Quistis had on her lap. All of them were for her language lessons.

By the time that Quistis woke up, Ama had already started reading through some of the chapters. Quistis blinked in surprise.

"You won." Ama said. Quistis felt slightly guilty for lying but this was the only way Ama was going to pass the test. The Instructor swallowed her guilt and nodded.

"That's right. And now you need to learn all the words I wrote down for you." Ama grunted in response but did not complain.

-

-

EverShadow: Well, so ends another chapter! Enjoy!


	31. To That Bitter End

EverShadow: Been a while, sorry! So...this is kinda the beginning of the end. This starts pretty much the climax of the fic.

To This Tragic End

Quistis felt a tug on her shirt and she looked down at the one responsible. It was Ama and she was holding a book.

"Yes?" Quistis asked.

"What this word mean?" Ama said.

"What _does_ this word mean." Quistis corrected. Ama repeated after Quistis. The instructor was surprised by just how fast the young girl learned. She had read cases where children who didn't learn language at an early age would never be able to do so. Perhaps it was because Ama had been exposed, just not a lot. Quistis also made the hard decision of junctioning a GF to Ama. She picked Siren, deciding that she was the most literate of all the GFs. Certainly Ifrit would not have been an equal choice. Before giving her over to Ama, she told her to try to have conversations with Ama in her head, hoping it would speed up the process of having to learn the language by having Ama exposed to it at all times of the day. It was an odd request, normally GFs kept to themselves and didn't interfere with the thoughts of their host but Siren complied.

It seemed to have the effect that Quistis wanted. In a few weeks, despite Ama looking like she wanted to bang her head against the wall until Siren was forcibly removed from her, Ama was speaking in more complete sentences.

"Ok, say it after me, 'alone.' It means you are by yourself and you don't have anyone to keep you company." Quistis said.

"Alone." Ama repeated. "Siren says that lots."

"Really? You're not alone anymore, Ama, you have Fujin and Raijin and all of us." Ama took a second to process the sentence before replying,

"No, about you." Quistis drew back. _"Goddamn it, Siren."_ She thought angrily. "Siren says, you are alone. And...she says you are sad." Quistis patted Ama on the head.

"Don't worry about me, ok? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Me too!" Ama replied, pulling out her chakram and grinning. Quistis ruffled her hair.

"Get back to that book, your exam is in a week." She ordered. "And then I'll take you out for a treat." Ama understood the word treat and scrambled off to study. Quistis let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Hyne...just when I thought I could get over it...how long has it been?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Nira limped across the hallway, trying to reach her next class. The pain had mostly subsided but she still felt weak from all the drugs Dr. Kadowaki made her take. She had almost died that night and the event had left a permanent scar on her stomach. She blinked away angry tears when she remembered when she came to.

_"She's waking up. Thank Hyne."_ _It was Kadowaki's voice, no doubt. Her assistant stood nearby as they watched her open her eyes slowly. "How do you feel, Nira?"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "You stabbed yourself with a gunblade, that's what happened." Kadowaki replied._

_ "Why didn't I die? Why didn't you let me die?" She whispered. _

_ "Because I wasn't going to let you." Seifer said from the corner. Nira's eyes widened._

_ "Not him, why? Not him!" She gasped. Kadowaki watched her with concerned eyes._

_ "Calm down, Nira, please, you're still very, very weak." She shook her head as hard as she __could._

_ "Get him out of here! I never want to see him again!" She shouted as loud as she could._

_ "We'll need some sedative here." Kadowaki said calmly. Her assistant handed her a syringe and she stuck it in the IV. Soon Nira felt her body shutting down despite all the anger building up inside her. _

Her friends treated her with some distance, afraid she might snap if they did anything wrong. But again the first thing she saw when she woke up was a flash of gray as Seifer scrambled out of sight. He hadn't left her side all night.

So it wasn't a surprise to see him again, peeking around the corner to make sure she was ok. He felt responsible for what she did. Nira dreamt of crushing him under her foot but his revelation made that impossible.

"Go away." She snapped and the blond tuft of hair vanished. She sighed and sat down in her classroom, knowing he was probably just out the door. The instructor prattled on about common espionage techniques that SeeD had to perform. She hardly paid any attention, thinking more about the pain and ways to destroy Seifer. However, the instructor said something that made her look up and listen.

"Sometimes, SeeD will go so far as to seduce their enemy. After all, the closer you can get to the enemy, the more secrets you're likely to get." Nira stared at the instructor, soaking in his words. Suddenly she knew exactly how to destroy Seifer.

* * *

Xu twisted and turned in her sleep. She couldn't close her eyes without picturing either Quistis or Becca's face and both of them hurt. She didn't know what to do. Quistis had always been there for her. She was the one Xu fell in love with most recently but Becca brought back a flood of memories and emotions she thought she had buried.

She stood up and decided to wander around, giving up on her nap. She knew it was unfair to lead them both on. Quistis was probably waiting for her back home, waiting until she came back and probably worrying everyday. But this was Becca and as much as Xu wanted to admit otherwise, she had always been in love with her.

"Damn it, why is this so hard?" Xu thought to herself, kicking a rock as hard as she could.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Xu jumped and readied herself for an attack. As soon as she recognized the voice, though, she relaxed.

"Don't do that." She sighed. Becca laughed a little and joined her on the rocky beach near the house.

"Xu...Xu I really want to talk to you about last night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Well, I mean I did but not like that." Xu stammered. Becca smiled softly.

"It's not that, Xu. You have to understand that I'm in no position to...to do as my heart desires." Xu's head snapped towards Becca. In all the time that she knew her, she had never seen the older girl blush as she was doing.

"As what?" Xu asked

"I have a project to lead. I have a Third Weapon to find and destroy. I have Dr. Cradus's last wishes and wills and people who depend on the success of this mission. You're a SeeD, Xu. If it were up to you, would you risk everything for one person?" Becca replied. Xu bit her lip. She wasn't sure what she would do in that scenario.

"I don't know." She answered. "I mean...I'd like to think that I could do all of that."

"Xu, the Third Weapon is the most deadly of all the Weapons. Millions of people could die because I botched something."

"Why would you botch it?" Xu demanded. "Why would you botch it?"  
"Because you throw me out of focus!" Becca yelled. Xu went silent with surprise. Becca inhaled deeply and went on. "Xu, I didn't know what to do when I saw you alive and well. On the one hand, I wanted to take you, to be with you. On the other hand I wanted to let you live your life without ever knowing that I was still alive. My brain lost that one, that's why you're here. But now that you're here every non-logical part of me wants you."

"I'm in love with you, Becca." Xu whispered.

"I know. And I love you too." Becca replied. "But I can't. I just...I can't." Xu didn't listen. She walked over to Becca and cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She felt Becca try to pull away at first but slowly she too melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, Becca looked at the ground.

"I can't, Xu." She hissed. Xu kissed her again and Becca kept repeating, "I can't." But soon, Becca found herself pulling the younger woman up the stairs, crashing into the walls. If everyone wasn't already in the lab, they surely would've poked a head out to see what was going on. Becca pulled Xu down onto her bed, still whispering "I can't" until she couldn't whisper anything anymore.

The sun was setting just as the two rested. Xu had her head on Becca's chest while Becca held her close.

"You still can't?" Xu teased. Becca smiled. It had been worth it. Bringing Xu to the island had been thoroughly worth it but she knew it had to end sometime.

"I won't regret it." Becca promised.

"I'll make sure you won't." The younger woman replied. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Miss Becca? It's time." The voice said.

"Time? Time for what? Dinner?" Xu asked. Becca sighed and sat up, leaving Xu still lying on the bed.

"I have to go now." Becca said.

"Where are you going?" Xu demanded. "Why so suddenly?" Becca sighed and wouldn't meet Xu's eyes. The younger brunette suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Celia. "Becca, what are you hiding from me? I get the feeling there's something huge you're not telling me." Becca sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, kissing Xu. Xu pulled away and was about to ask why when Becca hit her as hard as she could in the head. Blackness inked its way across Xu's vision and she fell sideways into oblivion.

EverShadow: Sorry about the shortness! The next one will be a lot longer! And more frequent since it's nearing the end.


End file.
